


Double Agent

by PeaceLoveYaoi



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Badass Park Jimin (BTS), CIA Agent Jeon Jungkook, Criminal Park Jimin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gangs, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Past Character Death, Psychological Torture, Sarcastic Jeon Jungkook, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Slow Burn, Team Up, Torture, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLoveYaoi/pseuds/PeaceLoveYaoi
Summary: Park Jimin is the most skilled member of the Park Criminal Organization, and Jeon Jungkook is a CIA agent bent on taking them down. After Jimin is betrayed by the family, he vows to destroy them. When these two team up, Jungkook might just become more than Jimin's handler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is something a little different for me in this fandom. Please let me know what you think. I really would like the feedback.

"Master Jimin!" One of the servants waited at the gate to the Park Compound as he returned from his latest assignment: stealing an original Rembrandt that a wealthy client had offered to pay a heinous amount of money for.

"What is it?"

"The Elders have requested an audience with you."

Jimin sighed and sent the servant away, then hurried to the parlor where the Elders held council with members of the Park Family, long blond hair trailing behind him as he ran. Calling them a family was a bit of a stretch; although they were related, the Park Elders and members of the family had more of a master/servant relationship. Something Jimin found a bit archaic, especially in these modern times. When he arrived, he found all six of the Park Elders waiting for him, sitting on one side of a large conference table, looking smug. Jimin got a sense that he wasn't going to like whatever they had to say. He sat in one of the chairs positioned across from them and waited to be addressed.

"Jimin, pride of our…family, we have something for you."

Jimin wanted to frown, but stilled his face into a blank mask. "Of course. Do you have another assignment for me already?"

"No. It's actually more of a gift, of sorts."

Jimin couldn't hold back a frown at that; the Elders didn't give gifts. Ever. "I am honored. May I ask the occasion?"

"You have always been fond of Myungjun, have you not?"

"What have you done to him?" The venom in his voice was undeniable.

"Watch your tone young man! Remember to whom you are speaking!"

Jimin didn't respond, but nodded his agreement.

An Elder at the end of the table motioned for a servant. "Bring Myungjun out."

Jimin was unconsciously holding his breath, trying to remain still. The servant led Myungjun out with one hand on his elbow and the other clasped firmly in his hand. Jimin was puzzled by this. Servants were never allowed to touch members of the family. Then Myungjun opened his eyes, and Jimin gasped. Their eyes met; Myungjun’s eyes now matched his, pale gray, almost white. Unlike Jimin’s eyes however, his were unfocused, blank and unseeing. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes; how could they have done this to sweet innocent Myungjun?

"Jimin... is that you?" He reached his hands out searching for him. He stood up from his chair and grasped the outstretched palm between his own. He brought the hand to his cheek and held it there.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yes Myungjun, it's me." He smiled and embraced him.

"I was so frightened... and the pain, it was unbearable." He mumbled into Jimin’s shoulder.

One of the Elders snorted at Myungjun's statement and Jimin saw red. He released Myungjun from their embrace, but still held his hand.

"You unimaginable monsters think it's funny do you? Well, I don't see any of you walking around with these eyes! What the fuck were you thinking? He isn't a member of the Idol Program, so why did you do this?"

All the Elders looked very offended. "We thought that you would appreciate this gift. You were always the one to suffer, while he was put on a pedestal far away from any danger. Apparently you have no sense of humor", sniffed one of the Elders.

Jimin gritted his teeth and practically growled at them, "I have put up with your fucking antics and games all my life, and never complained as long it was only me who suffered from your torture! But now you have brought Myungjun into this and made him suffer unimaginable pain for no reason and you expect me to think it's funny? Well, I have a joke for you. I am out of here and I am taking him with me. You can try to stop me but you never will. You all know very well that I am the most skilled operative you have. All of your men couldn't stop me if they tried."

Jimin glared coldly at the council members sitting with shocked looks. They all knew what he said was true; there was no one who could even come close to Jimin. "Maybe you shouldn't have trained me quite so well if you were planning on screwing with the people I love."

Jimin turned and left the Elders screaming after him. He led Myungjun along with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Both his small hands were clutching his shirt, afraid that if they were separated that he would be attacked. He hurried them to the exit as quickly as he dared with Myungjun's new blindness making him stumble almost every other step. When they reached the exit there were about a dozen men blocking the doors. Jimin stopped and glared at them.

"Are you going to let us pass or am I going to have to make you move?"

"We have our orders, and we are to stop you using any necessary force."

Jimin really didn't want to fight them. A lot of them were his friends, but if they stood in his way then he had no other choice. Jimin removed Myungjun's hands and pushed the other behind him.

"Stand back Myungjun, I don't want you getting hurt."

The first one attacked him, trying to catch him with a left hook. Jimin could tell that this man was a boxer; his low center of gravity gave him away immediately. Jimin dodged and faked a punch to the abdomen, but as his attacker lowered his arms to protect his stomach Jimin brought his other fist up and connected a solid punch to his windpipe. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. The others all decided that attacking him as a pack would work better. Jimin smiled. These men were only hampering themselves as they got in each other's way. Jimin took the first to reach him out with a hard elbow to the temple; the second got a kick to the chest. He took them out quickly and efficiently, never giving any of them time to reach Myungjun.

Jimin reached for Myungjun, who squeaked in terror when Jimin touched him. After assuring him that it was Jimin and that he was unharmed he led him past the unconscious bodies of his attackers. The front doors were on lockdown, and frankly looked like something that might be used by NASA. However, Jimin was a professional and he hacked the control panel in three minutes and twelve seconds. Not his personal best, but he was under a great deal of strain, so he let it slide. They escaped the compound and headed for Jimin's silver Porsche, which thankfully hadn't been put in the garage. Jimin drove away with a screech of black tire marks on the street. There was only one place to go; he rented an apartment on the other side of town under an assumed name. He knew that this cover would only last a few days with an organization as large as the Park’s coming after them.

Jimin pulled up to the apartment complex and stashed the car in one of the underground units. He led Myungjun up to his penthouse, staying alert in case someone had recovered quickly enough to follow them. It looked as if they had gotten lucky; there was no interference on their way up. When they reached his apartment, Jimin sat Myungjun on the couch and fetched a glass of water for him from the state-of-the-art kitchen. The penthouse was quite an affair, all glass and chrome. It was modern to the extreme, and looked almost menacing for the lack of color. Jimin was glad Myungjun couldn't see it; he feared the austere setting might only frighten him more. He sat on the coffee table across from him and watched as he sipped his water and tried to appear calm. He let his knees brush against his, letting him know that he was still there.

"J-Jimin… what are we g-g-going to do?" he sobbed, clutching his glass of water until his knuckles turned white.

"I will take care of you Myungjun. You know that, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I need a plan."

Jimin put his head in his hands as though holding his skull might stuff all his wondering thoughts into order. Okay, simply running from the Park’s wasn't possible. Their reach was worldwide, and there was nowhere he and Myungjun could hide where they wouldn't eventually be found. Which meant that Jimin was going to have to take out the Organization before Myungjun would ever truly be safe. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. Luckily there was someone else that hated the Park as much as him… and that just might work. For his plan to be effective however, he would have to get back into the family's good graces, which was going to be… painful.

The next day Jimin drove back to the Park compound and braced himself for what was going to happen next. He approached the doors and guards came out; he let them restrain him and check for weapons before he was led to the parlor. The Elders sat in their chairs looking smug; their prized pony had come home so soon. Jimin reluctantly took up the submissive pose, bowing to them. "My behavior yesterday was inexcusable, and I would like to apologize and ask your forgiveness on behalf of Myungjun and myself."

"Where is our precious Myungjun?" one of the Elders hissed.

"He is safe, and I would like to ask permission to keep him with me at an apartment I have rented. He is rather frightened and traumatized."

The Elders tittered amongst themselves for a few minutes, even though they all knew that there was no choice but to accept Jimin's demands. His skills were too valuable to be wasted. Finally one of them addressed him.

"You are willing to accept your punishment as well as his without complaint?"

"Yes wise elders, I have wronged you and deserve to be reprimanded. I find it only fair that I accept the punishment for Myungjun, as he was only following me."

"I believe you are familiar with 'the brand'?"

Jimin winced, then nodded his head. The Elders all had wide smiles on their faces. Everyone loves a punishment. Jimin had hoped in vain that he would get any other punishment - bamboo shoots under the fingernails; water-boarding; anything but 'the brand'. Luck, however, was not on his side, and he was lifted by his armpits and led to the room where all of the punishments were meted out. Jimin was freed from his restraints and stripped of his shirt before being strapped face-down on a wooden slab. The straps were tight enough so that he couldn't move and ruin the brand. Jimin had received this punishment before, so he knew it would hurt twice as much on his already-scarred skin. The brand was a simple rectangle of metal, about as wide across as a woman's shoulders, heated to a white hot temperature, then pressed to the skin.

"You will receive two rounds, one for you and one for Myungjun. Each will be five seconds, is this understood?"

Jimin nodded, bracing himself for the torture that he was going to endure. He heard the metal cattle-brand being pulled out of the flames, and sneezed when the stench of hot metal reached his nose. The brand was applied to the pale skin across his shoulders with a sickening sizzle. Jimin made it through the first round without as much as a whimper passing his lips. His back was throbbing and burning and he could smell his melted flesh. His gag reflex kicked in, while he was convincing his body that throwing up was a bad idea the brand was heated up again. This time he wasn't ready and when the red-hot metal made contact with his ravaged skin, a traitorous scream tore past his lips. He was unstrapped from the table and allowed a few minutes alone to compose himself. After throwing up in the conveniently-placed toilet, he shuffled to the sink, filled his hands with ice cold water and tried as best as he could to cool the cauterized skin. He was officially back on the Park's good side; now it was time to implement stage two of his plan.

The Elders thanked Jimin for his service and had one of their medics treat his back before he left. They informed him that he needed to return in one week for his next assignment. He bowed to them and told them how honored he was that they had chosen to forgive for his insolence, and then left with his spine straight and his head up. He refused to let them know how much pain he was in, even as the weight of his white button-up shirt made him feel as though all the skin on his back was being scraped off with a rusty spoon.

The Park now trusted Jimin, and that was vital to the success of his plan. He drove his car to a small garage he rented monthly and swapped it for a plain white Honda Accord that he kept for situations like this - when he needed to blend in. He pulled out of the garage and headed toward his final destination - CIA Headquarters.

He parked his car at a diner a few blocks away from the building he was headed for, then pulled on a hoodie and tucked his tell-tale long, blond locks inside; he put on sunglasses to hide his eyes and quickly jogged to the building. He made it through the security point then pulled off his modest disguise, freeing his long hair and uncovering his eyes. His attention was immediately drawn to a man with dark hair who looked as though he were seconds from being literally bored to death. The man's hands were tucked into the pockets of his black trousers and he was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. He was talking to a cheery-looking rotund man. As though he sensed his presence the man turned and his black eyes locked with Jimin's own gray ones. The man froze, and then pulled himself up to full height; his lazy demeanor gave way to a commanding presence and Jimin couldn't help but be intrigued.

I think someone recognizes me… Jimin thought to himself.

"Now, what business could Park Jimin have at CIA Headquarters?"

Jimin didn't have time to stand around and chat with this man; he was either going to help or he wasn't. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage; you are?"

"Agent Jeon Jungkook. What is your business here?"

"I am going to help you bring down the Park Organization", Jimin announced.

The man snorted a laugh. "Yeah right. Park’s don't flip sides; we have seen enough suicides from the organization to know that."

"Would you like to know why?"

"Sure, why don't you tell me?" The sarcasm in his voice pissed Jimin off.

"Park children are raised like warriors. From the time that they are children they are taught that snitching is a sin. They are taught that if anyone is ever caught, that suicide is a better option than what you would receive from the family when they found you."

"Alright I’ll admit, I'm interested, but I still don't trust you."

Agent Jeon led Jimin through the building until they arrived at the interrogation rooms. Jimin snorted at how cliché the room appeared - concrete floors, plain white walls and a metal table and chairs in the middle; there was even the big mirror on the wall.

"Take a seat. I will be right back."

Jimin sat, assuming that the man was going to get his boss. A few minutes later Jeon returned, accompanied by a big man with blond hair and dimples.

"I'm Kim Namjoon. My agent here tells me that you say that you want to bring down the Parks."

Jimin met his eyes and nodded. "Your agent is correct."

"May I ask what caused such a change of heart?"

Jimin knew that one was coming. "If you must know, I will tell you. I am sure that you are aware of who Park Myungjun is."

Both agents nodded.

"He was forced to undergo the 'LIE Procedure' as some kind of sick joke to the Elders."

"We don't know much about it, we have only heard of it a handful of times, and no one wants to say anything more on the subject. Part of the Park family mystery is how so many of them have gray eyes, though their ancestry is Asian. This operation is the reason for that, yes? Can you tell us more about this 'LIE Procedure'?"

"I don't know all of the specifics. It stands for Laser Integral Eye Procedure, it is a procedure that enhances vision. An average person with perfect eyesight has 20/20 vision, but after the procedure that person's vision would be closer to 40/20.

They could see twice as far and their vision is twice as accurate, it even allows them to see perfectly at night. However it is a very painful and extremely risky operation, and as a side-effect it changes the color of the eyes. It leaves two out of three people blind, and when that happens the Elders declare those individuals no longer useful to the family and they are executed or locked away."

Both agents looked appalled. "You people do that to your own family?" Agent Kim asked.

Jimin glared and stood, slamming his palms down on the table. "You know what? Fuck you! I never should have come here." He turned and took three long strides toward the door.

"No, wait! Don't go!" Agent Jeon called. He gripped Jimin's shoulder trying to stop him.

Jimin gasped; he felt rushing in his ears and his knees buckled under him. He pulled away from that hand and tried to force himself to stay conscious. Both agents looked on, shocked and confused at this turn of events. Jimin pushed himself up off the floor and turned toward the agents with a glare.

"You act so high and fucking mighty; you have no idea what it's like to grow up in that god-forsaken compound. You think you understand what I have been through? You couldn't even imagine the things I have to do to keep myself and Myungjun safe. You wanna know what it's like, well I'll show you!" Jimin unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away from his burnt skin. He pulled his hair to the front and turned his back to them.

Both of them gasped at the sight of his destroyed shoulders.

"So fuck this, I am out of here. This was a mistake." Jimin pulled his shirt back up and buttoned it as he rushed toward the exit. Jeon caught up to him as he rounded the first corner. He grabbed Jimin's hand and tried to stop him, but Jimin ripped his hand free and turned toward the agent. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"Please come back. He didn't mean what he said. It is just shocking, you must understand. Please?"

Jimin eyed the desperate look on the other's face. "Fine, but this is your last chance. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain by leaving here. You had better remember that."

He was led back to the interrogation room. Agent Kim was still there, and he faced Jimin. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Jimin nodded to him and took his seat. "Any more questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin have their first mission together.

Jimin had been answering questions for hours, and was ready to wrap things up. Jungkook had assured him that they were almost through.

Namjoon let Jungkook take the lead this time. "What can you tell us about the structure of the organization?"

“I plead the fifth. Until I am granted immunity there is no way I am incriminating myself in anything."

Jungkook looked to Namjoon who grumbled. "Fine, I will go and get the okay from the director."

Agent Kim came back and there was much very boring paperwork. When Jimin was satisfied he sat back and continued.

"The Parks are set up like a pyramid. At the top are the Elders; they are the six oldest members of the family and they control everyone and everything. Next we have what has been dubbed 'The Idol Program'; all Parks are given martial arts training from the age of four. Those who show the most promise are inducted into 'The Idol Program' at the age of seventeen. At that time they must undergo the LIE Procedure, which is done by a man named Zion T. Those who survive get one year of intense training on everything they need to know to fulfill any jobs they are assigned. The last and largest group consists of members of the family who aren't part of 'The Idol Program'; in fact most of them don't even know about it. This is the most crucial part of the Parks' cover; they can claim to be just any other family with a martial arts background."

"You are a member of 'The Idol Program'?"

"Yes."

"What kind of training do they give you during the year after your induction?"

"Like I said, they teach you anything you need to know. Weapons, disguises, computers, they teach you how to blend in and how to stick out, accents, sex…everything."

"Uh… sex?"

Jimin smirked at the agent's blush. "Oh yes," Jimin practically purred. "Seduction is one of the best weapons you could have at your disposal. When someone does business with you, they keep you at a distance and never allow you to get close enough to hurt them. But if someone thinks you wanna fuck, they would happily let you straddle them while you slit their throat." Jimin sat back in his seat with a smile. Jungkook cleared his throat and adjusted his position, which only made Jimin smile wider.

Jungkook looked back at him with hard eyes; his posture read all-business. "So, this is how it's going to go. You are going to be assigned a handler, and you will meet with them routinely. When the Parks send you on a mission we will give you a counter-mission. The most important thing is that you never give them any clue that you are working against them."

"Okay. Who is my handler?"

Agent Kim chimed in, "Agent Jeon will be your handler since he was already on the case."

They gave Jimin a cell phone that he could use to reach them when he had new intel or was assigned a mission. Jimin left and hurried back to his garage to switch cars before he headed to his apartment to check on Myungjun. He found him in the kitchen, slowly feeling his way around. Jimin smiled, glad that he felt safe enough to wander about. He greeted him, then sat the other down at the counter while he made a quick dinner and told him about what happened, skimming over the punishment given to him by the Elders. After he ran out of things to say, he finally broached the subject on his mind. "I was thinking that maybe we could take you to a doctor and see if there was anything they could do about your sight. Would you be okay with that?"

Myungjun smiled softly at him. "Yes, I know that there isn't much hope, but I think I would like to try."

Jimin sat a bowl in front of him and helped wrap his hands around it. He still hadn't mastered using silverware yet, so he had made a simple soup that he could sip from his bowl. They ate in comfortable silence, and after dinner Jimin did some research into doctors who specialized in Optometry. A few calls and the promise of a donation to a clinic later, he convinced one of them to squeeze Myungjun in for an appointment the next day.

After Jimin got off the phone he looked over at Myungjun and noticed that he was asleep. He picked they boy up and carried him to his spare bedroom. He tucked him in and left, leaving the door ajar so he could hear him if he called out to him. Jimin went to the master bedroom and undressed so he could assess his wounds. He eyed his scorched shoulders with a frown. Jimin had always been a quick healer; already brown scabs had formed over the majority of the brand mark. By this time next week, the last of the scabs would be coming off, leaving a paper-thin layer of pink skin in their wake.

Jimin took a cold shower, letting the water soothe the burning and aching of his shoulders. After he got out, he took some painkillers and slathered burn ointment over the cauterized skin as best he could. He managed to get a few hours of sleep despite the crippling pain in his shoulders. He was roused at 7:15 when he heard Myungjun calling out meekly. He hopped out of bed and rushed to his side, grasping his hand and soothing him by assuring him that he was okay, and that he was going to take care of him. Jimin helped him up and escorted him to the kitchen. After he sat Myungjun down on the same stool from the night before, he asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Umm… Something sweet I think."

Jimin busied himself around the kitchen whipping up a batch of pancakes for him. He cut them into strips, poured the syrup into a small bowl and grabbed a container of strawberries. He sat them in front of the other and showed him where each item was. While he ate, he went to Myungjun’s bedroom and pulled some clothes from a suitcase the servants had insisted he take when he left the compound. When he was done eating he led him to the bathroom, showed him the layout and gave him the clothes, leaving him to shower and get ready while Jimin cleaned the kitchen and dressed.

They arrived at the clinic on time and Myungjun was led right in. The doctor examined Myungjun's eyes, and viewed them with a lineup of devices. "I am sorry to inform you, but this condition is irreversible."

"Can't you do something?" Jimin asked.

"I am afraid that there is nothing to be done sir. There is damage beyond repair to his retinas."

Jimin and Myungjun left feeling rather depressed. Jimin assured him that they wouldn't stop looking, someone out there could help. The rest of their week passed in a blur of doctors and disappointment. Finally the day came when Jimin had to report back to the Park Elders for his next assignment.

Jimin headed into the Park Compound, thoughts of his CIA contact filling his thoughts. For some reason he felt a small thrill at the prospect of seeing him again.

Jimin was brought to the parlor and found himself staring down the six Elders once again.

"Jimin, thank you for joining us, we don't have time for idle chatter so let's get to the point. We have another assignment for you. There is a man in Tokyo with a disk that we would like you to retrieve."

"May I inquire what is on the disk? In case I need to identify it?"

"This disk holds material of interest to some very influential politicians. Blackmail material if you will, and we wish to possess it. The man's name is Choi Minho and he is the owner of seven or so nightclubs in Japan."

Jimin soaked up all the information and started making a list of contacts in his mind that he needed to call. "Give me three days and you will have your disk."

"Very well Jimin, we will see you in three days."

Jimin started making calls as soon as he left the parlor. He needed intel on this man, and he knew a few people who were willing to help him out for the right price. When he got to his car, he pulled out the cellphone the CIA had given him and called Agent Jeon. They arranged a meet at a garage where Jimin kept his cars. Jimin called a nurse staffing agency and arranged to have one sent to his house to watch over Myungjun for the weekend. His first stop was at the apartment to tell Myungjun that he had to go on a mission and that he had arranged to have someone stay with him while he was gone.

Then he drove to one of his storage units for cash and trip supplies. On his way to meet Jungkook he received a call from his informant in Tokyo. Apparently Choi Minho enjoyed male prostitutes. Jimin was relieved to hear this; he really hated dressing as a woman. It seemed that his contact got him in as a prostitute for Friday; he would be getting a bonus for that. His mind put the finishing touches on his plan as he arrived at his garage. Jungkook was already there waiting, leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. Jimin had to admit that the man was sexy silhouetted against the backdrop of the orange sky and setting sun. He got out of his vehicle and walked over to join Jeon, silently sweeping the area for anything suspect.

"Good evening, Agent Jeon."

"Hello Park. So tell me about the mission."

"I have to steal a disk full of blackmail material from a man in Tokyo named Choi Minho. I already have his location and a way in. What's my counter-mission?"

"I will be accompanying you there and back; you will retrieve the disk and on the way back you and I will construct a decoy disk. The Parks get the decoy, and you get a job well done."

"Sounds like a plan, Jeon."

"Indeed Park."

The next day Jimin and Jungkook boarded a plane using false passports and headed to Japan. They took their seats and settled in for a long flight. Jungkook slept for most of the flight, but during their brief discussions Jimin learned that the agent actually wasn't bad company. He had a dry wit and knack for sarcasm that Jimin genuinely enjoyed. When they finally reached Japan, there was a car waiting for them courtesy of the CIA. It drove them to a hotel where they could stay the night. Jimin was surprised to find that it was actually a nice place, something he might even have chosen himself. Jimin knew he had to go shopping before the mission, since he had no clothes to make him look like a prostitute. Jungkook declined an invitation to join him, and Jimin set out to some of the higher-end shops to find something appropriate… or inappropriate as it were.

When Jimin returned, he was shocked to find all of the equipment had been set up and Jeon was not alone anymore: there were five other agents meandering around doing things that looked important. Jimin shrugged, took his things to his room, and had a shower. When he emerged he found Jungkook sitting on his bed. Jimin was suddenly aware that he was wearing nothing but a towel, and his long blond hair swung gently around his body dripping on the carpet. Jungkook eyed him with a strange look that was quickly covered by the mask of bored indifference that usually took up residence on his handsome features. Jimin stealthily checked out the agent. He was wearing another dress shirt, but this one was gray and with black slacks.

"What time are you scheduled to meet?"

"Ten o'clock sharp. I am meeting him at his penthouse."

"We are ready; we want you to wear an earpiece that doubles as a microphone. That way we can give assistance if you need it."

"I suppose I can handle that."

"Good. You had better get ready, it's already nine." Jungkook left the earpiece sitting on the bed and walked out of the room.

Jimin sat down on his bed. He could still smell Jeon's clean scent. Jimin smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Jimin blow-dried his hair, making it extra-shiny. He applied a modest amount of eyeliner and just enough mascara to darken his eyelashes, but not enough to make him look like a female. He pulled out his outfit and put it on, eyeing himself critically in the mirror. He was wearing super low-cut jeans that exposed the band of his black underwear and a too-tight sleeveless black button-up that left a one-inch slice of his abdomen exposed above the waistband of his jeans. He looked fucking hot. He slipped his cell phone into his pocket and put in the earpiece. When he walked out he was met with silence; he looked up then, only to find all the agents eyeing him with looks that ranged from hunger to disdain. He was drawn by black eyes that were wrought with thinly-disguised lust; Jimin smirked and pushed his hands into his pockets, forcing his low-slung jeans to hover dangerously close to over-exposure. "Come on people, haven't you ever seen a guy dressed as a whore before?"

As soon as Jimin left the hotel room he heard Jungkook in his ear giving him tips on the mission. "This isn't my first time Jeon. If you don't shut up I am taking this damn thing out."

The dialogue ceased.

Jimin walked over to the apartment building across the street. Suddenly the choice of hotel made a lot more sense. He introduced himself as a guest of Mr. Choi and was allowed to pass and directed to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors to the penthouse opened he was met by a large security guard who unceremoniously patted him down checking for weapons, as though Jimin could hide weapons in an outfit that tight. He was finally led to the master bedroom where he was met by a man who was surprisingly very handsome; Jimin wondered why a man this good-looking would bother with prostitutes. He had to find a way to get behind Choi so that he could reach the pressure point to knock him unconscious without leaving a mark, but there was no way that Choi was gonna bottom.

"Well well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Minho practically growled.

"Thank you. I have to say, you're not too bad yourself", Jimin replied silkily.

"What should I call you my pet?"

"You can call me Jungkook." Jimin said with a little half smile.

"Yeah Park, real fucking funny", Jimin heard though his earpiece; he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Hmm… usually I go with Sir, but you are so delicious I think you can call me Daddy."

"Okay… Daddy", Jimin purred.

"Take off your clothes; I want to see my prize."

"Of course, Daddy." On the other end the agents heard the rustle of clothes as Jimin stripped. Jungkook told himself that he was not turned on, and he definitely was not jealous. When Jimin was fully exposed Minho approached him, and when he was behind Jimin he pushed Jimin's hair away.

"What is this on your back?"

Jungkook panicked, trying to think up an excuse to feed Jimin, but Jimin cranked out an answer as smooth as he pleased. "That's my brand, Daddy. A long time ago this mark was given to slaves; nowadays it's the symbol of a true submissive."

Minho growled in approval and attacked Jimin's neck. "Oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum so hard."

Jimin moaned as Minho's hands started playing with his nipples. He hadn't expected to be so turned on by this. God he was such an exhibitionist. "Mmnn… Daddy?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"Can I rim you… please?"

Minho groaned into Jimin's shoulder. "You really are a submissive aren't you? Okay, I suppose I can allow that."

Jimin smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jimin removed himself from Minho's grip and made his way behind him. He pulled Choi's back to his front and pushed his fingers into the right spot. Minho fell to the floor in a heap.

"Goodnight Daddy."

Jimin threw his clothes back on, ran over to the desk and picked the lock with a hairpin. He retrieved the disk and slipped it into the back of his jeans. He locked the desk and ran to the door, putting on the most panicked face he could. "Oh my god! He passed out! Call an ambulance!"

The bodyguards pushed their way into the room and Jimin slipped past them with a smirk. He called the elevator, which luckily still hadn't left the floor.

"How was that?"

His question was met with silence, and he frowned. "Hello?"

On the other end Jungkook was trying unsuccessfully to convince himself that he was not ridiculously turned on, that he did not in fact have a boner from listening to Jimin call another man 'Daddy'- but most of all he absolutely, positively, irrefutably was NOT jealous!

"Hey Jeon, I think this thing is brok-" Jimin began, walking into the room and pulling out his earpiece until he was met with unanimously shocked faces.

"What?"

Suddenly everyone was very busy leaving. Jimin headed to his room and was preparing for another shower when heard Jungkook's voice behind him.

"I think you went a little overboard there, Park."

"I got the disk didn't I?" Jimin asked, pulling it out and handing it to Jungkook.

"Yeah, and scared the hell out of the whole tech team."

"Ooh! Gay sex so frightening!"

"I don't think it was the gay sex, I think it was all that 'Daddy' business."

"Well, regardless of what you may think, I am not some big-nelly-bottom waiting for a strong top to protect me. That was for the mission, and don't you forget it."

Jimin glared. This man may be hot, but Jimin didn't take shit from anyone.

"I'll keep it in mind", Jungkook said as he turned and left.

Jimin glared at his back, telling himself that he did not find the Jeon revoltingly sexy, that the tent he was sporting was from Minho and not Jungkook, and that he did not want to chase that smug bastard down and jump his bones.

The trip back was uneventful; Jungkook rendered some images and put them on a new disk. The two men talked and joked along the way, each of them enjoying the other's company. When they arrived, Jimin headed straight for the Park compound. He was led to the parlor as usual, and as usual the Elders were waiting. He presented the disk to them, and after a review of the pictures they decided that they were photo-shopped. However, they still gave Jimin a job well done for his efforts and let him leave.

Jimin rushed home to check on Myungjun. He found him sitting with his nurse Jinwoo at the piano, trying to figure out all the keys again. He was glad that Myungjun was getting used to normal life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, I really want to know what you think about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend and an old flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanna put this out there. This is a story about assassins and thieves and villains, so don't get upset if I cast some of your faves as bad guys. I am a fan of every person I include in my stories, so just know that it's all fiction and in good fun.
> 
> Love ya!

Myungjun was out with Jinwoo, who had taken a liking to the blind boy and was trying to get him to spend time outside the house. Jimin was thankful for the orange-haired nurse, since he would have been overwhelmed without his help. Jimin wasn't going to tell him this, but he knew, especially considering how much he paid him. Jinwoo had been able to quit all other assignments to free up his time just for Jimin and Myungjun.

Jimin was glad that things with Myungjun and the Parks were starting to settle down. He was never the type who craved drama or attention, so the last few weeks had begun to wear on him. Thankfully there were a few days before his next assignment, and Jimin was using that time to rest up and consider his position inside both the Park organization and the CIA.

He was quite aware that most of the agents hated him. He understood however that they viewed him as a murderer and a thief. To be honest, they weren't entirely wrong. Jimin had killed many people and stolen his fair share of priceless treasures.

He also couldn't help but let his mind wander to his handler. The man was sexy, but Jimin didn't get the impression that the other knew it. The man threw off waves of intensity like nobody's business. Jimin wondered what that powerful body would look like sprawled out on his bed, hair mussed and eyes glazed with pleasure. Or maybe down on his knees with a mouthful of Jimin's cock. Would he make needy sounds, or would he bite his lip and hold them all in?

Jimin's body was responding to his less-than-innocent thoughts of the agent, forcing blood to his groin. He didn't like the idea of jacking off to the image of his handler, so he turned his thoughts away from the dangerous territory, suddenly wishing he had a mission so he could get out of his apartment and away from the sexy images his mind was creating.

His wish was granted a few minutes later when he heard his phone ring and saw that is was none other than Jung Hoseok on the other end. Jimin smiled. He had been good friends with Hoseok for years, and occasionally the other would call Jimin when he needed help or information for a mission.

It took a lot to impress someone like Park Jimin, but he truly respected Hoseok's skills. The man's martial arts prowess rivaled Jimin's own. However, Hoseok worked mostly as an assassin, and Jimin held a great deal of respect for someone who could kill so efficiently and emotionlessly.

Outside of work Hoseok was a happy, well-adjusted twenty-four year old male. But Hoseok was one of the most brutal assassins Jimin had ever seen. He was the type of guy who could blow a man's head off, then turn around smiling, still covered in blood and ask you about the weather. It was a skill that not even Jimin had mastered - killing still made him sick to his stomach after all this time. Hoseok had once been a gangly awkward youth, but time and training had shaped him into a strong, intelligent and handsome man. Jimin flipped his phone open, curious what the other could need from him.

"Well, if it isn't Jung Hoseok. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything for a friend. When can we meet?"

"I am at your door right now."

Jimin smirked and hung up to make his way to the front door.

"How do you know about this place?"

Jimin took in the appearance of his friend. Hoseok was wearing a green t-shirt and camouflage cargo shorts. He still sported a windswept bowl-cut and Jimin couldn't help but think he looked like he should be on a beach somewhere.

"The nursing agency where Myungjun's nurse works."

Jimin made a note to destroy those records. "So what do you need help with?" he asked, opening the door wider to allow Hoseok to enter.

"I need your help with a job."

The way he said 'job' made Jimin realize exactly what kind of mission it was. "I don't know Hoseok. You know I don't do assassinations for anyone other than the Parks."

"I know. But this guy isn't one of the usual suspects. His name is Key. He is a well-known assassin, and-"

"A real piece of work from what I hear", Jimin interrupted. Key was well-known in certain circles as someone who would take any job for a price. The man even accepted hits put out on women and children, which even for assassins was a big no-no.

"Will you help me?"

"Fine, but only this once."

"There you go Jimin! That's the ticket!"

"I find your enthusiasm disturbing."

"Whatever Jimin; you need hope! You should grab life by the horns while you are still young! Youth is fleeting, and it won't last forev-"

"Enough with the hope speech; I have heard it a million times already. Do you have a plan for the job?" Jimin bit out with faux annoyance. He had always found Hoseok's buoyancy charming, mostly because it was so different from his own demeanor.

"First we will have to find him; he is good at covering his tracks. The man is a ghost."

"Damn. What did he do to garner all this attention anyway?"

"He robbed one of Park Jinyoung's banks."

Jimin winced. Park Jinyoung was a cold heartless criminal that killed anyone who got in his way. The man had more money than god, and he coveted it mercilessly. "Bad idea. Did he do it on his own or did someone hire him?"

"There are rumors going around that one of the SM Gang may have hired him. So are you in?"

"Yeah. I will use some connections of mine that might be able to give us a lead on Key's whereabouts."

"I think I may also have a few contacts that might be helpful."

The next day Hoseok called Jimin and told him that he had gotten a bead on Key from a contact in New York, and made plans to fly out the next morning.

Jimin felt slightly guilty for not telling Jungkook where he was going, but this job had nothing to do with the Parks. He knew he was rationalizing, but he was already headed to the airport. Jimin was allowed to have a life, and he didn't have to inform the CIA every time he went somewhere.

However he had told the Park Elders where he was going so they wouldn't call him for any missions. They didn't like their members doing outside jobs, but they understood that occasionally Jimin had to perform favors to stay viable in his line of work.

As young and tacky as Hoseok portrayed himself, he was a hard worker and took his assignments very seriously. So as soon as Jimin boarded Hoseok's private plane, they were down to business. By the time the plane arrived in New York, they had a solid strategy. Jimin had even set up a drop for the weapons he and Hoseok would need. As far as Hoseok and Jimin had been able to estimate, there was only one place where they could get to Key. They would have to break into his hotel while he slept, which was not going to be an easy feat. A paranoid man like Key would have top-of-the-line security, and breaking in was going to involve some quick work on Jimin's part.

After their arrival, the two of them caught a cab and headed to the warehouse where their weapons were waiting. Sehun, a well-known assassin-cum-arms dealer and longtime acquaintance of Jimin's, had definitely held up his end of the bargain - the weapons and ammo were top of the line.

Jimin was on high alert as they entered the warehouse – no one in the business could be trusted. He didn't trust Hoseok, and knew that Hoseok wasn't naive enough to trust him either. As it turned out, there was a small tracker sewn inside the edge of one of the bags. Jimin cut out the device and left it on the table with a note addressed to Sehun. There were several people who wanted Jimin dead, and he didn't blame Sehun for considering collecting the reward for information about him. It was simply his way of life, and he knew that he would do the same to him.

There was no one in Jimin's life that was truly loyal to him - except Myungjun, which was why Jimin was willing to risk everything to save him. There wasn't anyone else in his life that truly cared whether he lived or died; no one who would put their life on the line to save his. And though it made Jimin sad to admit, it was true. He had once believed that he was loved, and that his lover would lay down his life for him, but that had been a lie. Once bitten twice shy as they say, and Jimin still had the scar on his chest from the bullet wound that had broken his heart in more ways than one. He would never trust anyone like that again - not after him; not after... Taemin.

Hoseok and Jimin decided to make their move that night, before Key got wind of their presence and fled. Once darkness fell, the assassins donned their standard black gear and holstered their weapons. Hoseok was going over the plan again; making sure that Jimin was clear on the details as Jimin wove his long blond hair into a French braid. Jimin knew the hairstyle was feminine, but it kept it out of his face and prevented him from leaving any hair behind that the authorities could use as evidence.

When Jimin finished, he and Hoseok headed out and climbed on the motorcycles his friend managed to borrow from someone. Jimin turned the bike on and revved it up, loving the sensation of the powerful motor. He loved motorcycles; there was something innately sexual about the feel of all that horsepower trapped between your thighs. He smiled as he flipped it into drive and took off, leaving black tire marks on the street and a cloud of smoke in his wake.

Hoseok managed to catch up to him a few blocks later and they sped across town, weaving in and out of traffic. People on the street heard the growl of an engine followed by a blur whipping past them, too fast to see any particular details.

They parked their bikes about half a block from the luxe building and trekked the rest of the way on foot. Key's apartment was on the 6th floor, so they were going to have to go through the building to get there. Hoseok had already studied the blueprints, so he led them easily to the service entrance. Jimin picked the lock, and they jogged to the elevator that was used by the maids and staff. Hoseok had arranged their arrival simultaneously with the shift change so the hallways would be empty. Jimin pulled a small rectangular device from his pocket that would cause interference with the camera in the elevator and flipped it on.

They reached Key's suite in no time; the two of them listened at the door. When they heard nothing Jimin picked the lock quietly and the two of them slipped inside. As Hoseok closed the door, there was a 'POP!' and he fell to the floor.

Jimin saw a small needle sticking out of Hoseok's neck. Why would they use tranquilizers instead of bullets? he thought, slipping into a defensive stance. There was little light in the room; Jimin could make out the shapes of furniture past the entryway, but had no idea where his foe was hiding.

Jimin's mind was racing. How did he know we were coming? Where is he? Who would set up a trap like this? Why isn't he doing anything? Where the FUCK is he?!

Jimin pulled his gun from its holster and flattened himself against the wall behind a tall plant.

"Park Jimin, you can come out. I am not going to hurt you; my orders are only to give you a message."

The monotone drawl came from somewhere in the main room.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I could have just killed you and your companion but I didn't, because my orders were only to disable you and to deliver my message."

"Who sent you?" Jimin asked. "This seems a rather complicated way to send a message. Hasn't your boss heard of email?"

"Well, he needed to make an impact with his statement; to be sure you heard it. And to give you a glimpse of how far his reach extends."

"Damn it, who sent you?"

"You are as beautiful as he said you would be. I would love to sketch you. Would you let me?"

"No, I don't think so." Jimin realized that this man was off his rocker.

"That is a shame. He said you would refuse. My boss… he is rather taken with you; of course you were the only one who ever lived after he decided to kill you."

Jimin's heart gave a painful throb. "Taemin..."

"Yes. Would you like to hear his message now?"

"I am guessing you are going to fight me unless I stay for this message?"

"Yes. Now come out from behind that plant."

The lights in the den came up, and Jimin squinted, trying to adjust to the illumination.

He raised his gun and stepped out from behind the plant, trying to gauge the situation. The extra-large television across the room flickered on and showed Taemin sitting in a chair wearing an all-black suit with a red tie. Jimin hated to admit it, but Taemin was even more handsome than he remembered. Jimin heard the window open, and felt   
a breeze across his skin.

Key had escaped.

"Hello Jimin. I can see everything you are doing, so it would be best if you didn't try to leave."

Jimin glanced around and saw four cameras covering the living room, and guessed that they went all the way through the place. "I haven't seen you since I was seventeen, what could you possibly want from me now?"

"Come now, you aren't still mad about that are you? That was eight years ago after all."

"What is this all about, why did you bring me here?"

"I have been watching you all these years. I never thought it was possible but you are even more beautiful now than you were back then."

Jimin closed his eyes against the pain that statement produced. "What do you want with me Taemin?"

Taemin continued as if Jimin hadn't spoken. "I never thought that you of all people would turn against the Parks and start working for the CIA."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh Jimin, I told you that I had been watching you. But why would you risk it? You aren't the type to do something like that."

"A lot has changed since I was seventeen. You don't know me anymore."

Taemin chuckled and leaned forward. "Jimin, I know you better than you know yourself."

Jimin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Really? Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well for one thing, I know you want to fuck your handler. I can't blame you; he is delicious. Lucky for him he hasn't made a move on you. It would be a shame if I had to kill him."

"And why would you do something like that?"

"You belong to me, and I will have you back one way or another. I don't take kindly to those who touch what is mine."

Suddenly the TV went blank and before Jimin could even move there was a knife pressed against his throat by someone at his back.

He felt lips against his jaw and heard Taemin's voice rumble out, "My beautiful Jimin... it feels so good to hold you again."

The hand that wasn't holding the knife wrest Jimin's gun from his hand and tossed it before roaming down to Jimin's hip and slipping beneath his shirt. Jimin hated to admit it, since he despised Taemin with every ounce of fire he could muster, but his body still remembered that touch. And damn him if his unruly body wasn't betraying him by responding to it.

Jimin felt his breath quicken and his heart begin to race. Taemin was either underestimating Jimin's fighting abilities, or overestimating his attraction. Either way, as soon as he felt the grip on the knife loosen he grabbed it, yanked it out of the other's hand and spun from his grasp.

Taemin sighed and gave him a patronizing look. "Give it up Jimin. You have never won in a sparring match against me, and you aren't going to win this time."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not seventeen anymore? You have no idea what I am capable of."

Taemin produced another knife from somewhere in his suit, and squared off against Jimin. He lunged forward and stabbed the knife toward Jimin's left shoulder; Jimin easily dodged and countered with a similar move which Taemin dodged as effortlessly. When Taemin came for him again, the two men were nothing but a blur of punches and kicks. They both managed to land a few good blows. It seemed that Taemin was as skilled as ever, but so was Jimin. Finally Taemin managed to grab Jimin and slam his back into a wall, forcing his knife to Jimin's throat again, and ripping the blade from Jimin's hand. Taemin had blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead, and Jimin had a steady stream of bloody saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Taemin frowned and pressed his lips to Jimin's. "Why do you have to be this way? We could be together again, like when we were young", Taemin said angrily.

Jimin gathered the blood and saliva in his mouth and spit it in Taemin's face. "Fuck you", Jimin forced out. "You tried to kill me, you betrayed my trust and love for you and I will die before I ever forgive you!"

Taemin snarled and pressed his knife harder, drawing blood. Jimin managed to get his hands between them and shoved Taemin away. He caught the man with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back into the couch. He grabbed his knife and straddled the stunned Taemin, pushing the blade against his carotid artery.

He pressed his lips against Taemin's ear and whispered, "I fucking hate you. From the bottom of my heart and back again and I hope you burn in hell."

As he drew his blade back he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and everything started to spin. Someone had shot him, and he was losing blood fast. As Jimin's consciousness faded he was vaguely aware of voices, they sort of tuned in and out, but he thought he heard Jungkook.

"...not to..."  
"...traitor..."  
"...work for us..."  
"...trust him..."  
"...help us..."

Jimin woke to a splitting headache and a horrible taste in his dry mouth. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a hospital. He groaned as the lights made his head pound.

Suddenly there was a shadow over his face and he cracked his lids to see Jungkook's face looming over him. Saying that the agent looked pissed was an understatement.

"Where is Hoseok?!" Jimin rasped through his parched throat.

"The black-haired guy?"

"Yes, is he okay?"

"He is in the next room over; he is going to be fine. But if he is who I think he is, he will be going to jail for a long time."

"Did he wake up yet?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Then he is gone."

"No he isn't, there are agents swarming this hospital. There is no way he escaped."

"Why don't you check?"

Jungkook stood up, walked to the door and poked his head out. Jimin heard him talking. After a minute Jungkook turned back to him and sighed.

"He is gone."

"Told you."

"Alright Jimin, out with it. What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You have been under surveillance for some time. Even before you started working with us. So we knew that you left with that man who I assume is Jung Hoseok."

"If you knew that then why didn't you come after me?"

"I thought there was more to gain by just observing. Then we realized it was a trap, and went in to help you. One of my guys got a little trigger-happy and shot you."

"What about Taemin?"

"He was being transported by an ambulance, but it was ambushed and he was taken."

"Damn it. The SM Gang rescued him."

"Now why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on? What happened between you two?"

Jimin didn't want to go into it, but he knew that Jungkook wasn't going to take no for an answer, he sighed. "I was seventeen the first time I met Taemin, and he was like a breath of fresh air. The Park way of life was all I knew, but Taemin was wild and reckless. He was of the Lee family, which I am sure you know was once a large and powerful gang. But he was resistant to their strict traditionalism. As lame as it sounds I fell for him.

“I probably should have sensed his madness, but I was young and naïve, in love for the first time. One night I remember the alarms started going off and everyone was panicking and running around, yelling about how the entire Lee family had been slaughtered. The Park Elders knew that I was close with Taemin, but they didn't know the true nature of our relationship or they would have forbidden it. They called me to them and told me that Taemin was to blame for the destruction of the Lees, and that if I saw him the order was to kill him.

“You can imagine my distress upon hearing this; I couldn't believe that my Taemin would do something like that. He came to me that night in my room. He told me that he killed his family so he could be free, and that he would kill mine as well so that we could run away together. I was afraid and I told him no. He got so angry… he tried to convince me to come with him. But I was adamant and I refused.

“Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I was only beginning my training at that point and knew I couldn't take him on my own. I didn't think he would actually shoot me, but after I told him again that I wouldn't go, he put his gun to my chest and pulled the trigger. Thankfully the Parks have their own surgical staff at the compound and were able to save me. The bullet only nicked my heart, but I was clinically dead for two minutes. After that I never heard from him again until tonight."

Jimin took a deep breath; all that talking had worn him out. Whatever painkiller they had given him was sapping away his strength. "So are you going to arrest me?"

"For what?" Jungkook responded. "You assaulted Lee Taemin, but somehow I don't think he is going to file charges." Jungkook's demeanor suddenly changed and became more serious. "But you had better listen up: no more freelancing. If you get a job you call me. This was unacceptable. There was no reason that anyone had to get hurt. You are my partner now, and that means that I will lay my life on the line for you. But I need to know that you are committed to this. If you want to take down the Parks I can help you, but we are going to have to trust each other, because now we have more than just the Parks to deal with. Lee escaped, and I suspect we haven't seen the last of him. Are you with me?"

Jimin tried not to show how deeply Jungkook's words were affecting him. "Yeah, I'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets to know his new partner more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is a Christmas chapter. I KNOW IT'S MAY! But it's imperative that this happen during Christmas for the next part of the plot. So don't @ me. LOL

Jimin's doctor told him that he was forbidden from working for three long weeks. Usually he would just ignore it and work through the pain, but Jungkook had been there and the agent had every intention of making Jimin follow the doctor's orders. His shoulder wasn't 100 percent yet, but he was more than ready to get back to taking down the Parks. Said Elders had gotten a revised version of the story that ended with Taemin shooting him, and didn't include any of the details about their previous relationship. They had been angry when Jimin had told them that he was out of commission for three weeks, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Jungkook had remained by Jimin's side since he was admitted to the hospital and refused to leave even after they were transported back to D.C., and Jimin insisted that he didn't have to stay. He had been in the hospital for two days and he was bored out of his mind. Thankfully Jungkook had found a chess set somewhere. It was missing a few pieces, so a cap from Jungkook's soda bottle became one of Jimin's pawns, while an origami crane that Jimin had folded out of a napkin became Jungkook's queen.

Jimin knew that he was a good strategist, and he hadn't lost a game of chess in years; but after Jungkook beat him three times in a row he was ready to admit defeat. If Jimin were perfectly honest, he would have to admit that he found Jungkook's intelligence to be a huge turn-on. He didn't know if it was the painkillers or just Jungkook, but he found himself getting turned on by the most inconsequential things. Like the way Jungkook chewed on his thumbnail when he was contemplating a move on the chessboard, or the way his body bowed out, making his shirt ride up when he stretched.

"You know, you should be thankful that you are out of work for the next three weeks", Jungkook remarked, out of the blue.

"Why is that?"

"You are going to be off for Christmas, and you can spend time with your cousin."

"I had forgotten that the holidays were coming up. I haven't even bought anything for Myungjun."

"About Myungjun... how is he doing?"

Jimin sighed. "I have taken him to over a dozen doctors, and they all say that there is nothing to be done. I am afraid that his sight might be gone forever. I don't want to give up hope; I know that it hurts him every time another one tells him that the damage is permanent."

"Yeah, but you can't stop trying. He is important to you."

"He is my most precious person."

Just then, Jimin's doctor came in.

"Hello gentlemen, I have good news. Your wound is healing well, Mr. Park, and you will be able to go home later today."

Jimin was relieved to hear that, but just a little sad as well. He had enjoyed getting to know Jungkook better over the last few days; and though he hated to admit it, he was more attracted to the special agent than ever.

"That's good news." Jungkook smiled.

"Yes, quite", Jimin agreed. "I will have to call Jinwoo for a ride home later."

The doctor excused himself to finish his rounds.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can take you back to your apartment."

"I suppose that's fine, but you really don't have to."

"How many times are we going to go over this? I am here because I want to be, I am giving you a ride because I want to."

"Alright, alright. You can take me home."

"Deal."

Suddenly Jungkook's phone rang. "Just a second", he said before turning away and answering.

"Hello? Oh, you're here?...Yeah, room 124... See you in a minute."

Jungkook turned back to Jimin to explain. "That was a friend of mine; he is bringing me some clothes and things so I can shower. I have been wearing this stuff for two days, and I am starting to smell."

"I didn't want to say anything..." Jimin teased with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have troubled him if I had known that you were going home today."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a brunet head poked in.

"Hey Kook. I got the stuff you asked for from your place." The words were spoken with a distinct gentle voice.

"Hey Jin, come in."  
The man stepped into the room, revealing a tall physique and extremely handsome face, with dark eyes and gently wavy brown hair. Jungkook pointed toward each of them and introduced them.

"Jin this is Jimin, Jimin meet Jin."

Jin handed Jungkook a small duffel bag, and stretched his hand out to shake Jimin's.

Jimin took his hand in his and shook it. "Had I known that such a handsome guest was coming to visit, I would have ventured to be more properly dressed." Jimin had always been taught good manners, and he was a bit of an unapologetic flirt.

Jin smiled an almost motherly smile. "Oh Kook, I like this one! Such good manners, and handsome too! Just take a look at those eyes, and look at all that hair! You could rival some of my female clients with hair like that. But it looks like it could use a good wash. I could wash it for you, if you like."

Jimin got the impression that gushing and over-talking was something that Jin did often. He didn't really know him, but Jungkook seemed to trust him enough to go into his apartment and bring him clothes. The nurses washed Jimin down with a towel, but hadn't done anything to his hair, and the prospect of having it clean again was undeniably appealing.

"If you truly don't mind, that would be wonderful", he replied with his most charming smile.

Jin laughed and clapped his hands like a child on Christmas. "You just sit right there dear, I am gonna go get my bag!" He skipped out of the room before Jimin could ask what he meant.

"Uh-oh, Jimin you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why? And where did he go?"

"Jin is a beautician; he probably went to his car to get his supplies. He likes you, so you are going to get the full VIP treatment."

"What does that mean?"

 

"He is going to wash, condition, cut, dry and style your hair for you. You will be lucky if you get out of getting a manicure and pedicure before he leaves. Believe me, I know from experience."

"You let him give you manicures?"

"Jin may seem nice, but he can be scary."

"The two of you seem close; is he your boyfriend?" Jimin tried to ignore a stab of jealousy.

Suddenly Jin's voice chimed in before Jungkook could answer. "Heck no! We tried that once, but it was like kissing my brother."

Jimin saw both of them grimace at the memory.

"Now don't get me wrong; I love Kookie to death. We've known each other since we were 13 years old, but we just aren't meant to be romantic with each other."

Jimin couldn't help but laugh at his boisterous over-explanation.

Suddenly his focus was drawn to the bag he was carrying, which was enormous. Jimin was starting to feel like Jungkook may have been right.

 

"I am gonna head over and take a shower in the family washrooms", Jungkook announced before heading out and leaving Jimin and Jin alone.

"I am going to go set up all my things; I will come and get you when I am ready."

Jin pulled off his coat and disappeared into the bathroom. Jimin heard a lot of rummaging before he re-emerged and dragged the chair Jungkook had been sitting on into the restroom. He returned and helped Jimin out of bed. He noted that he was taller than he seemed when Jimin was lying down; the top of Jimin’s head came to his shoulder. He was so kind as he helped Jimin to the bathroom, he couldn't believe Jungkook could describe this man as scary.

When he walked into the restroom, he noticed that Jin had positioned the chair so he could sit and lean his head back into the sink. He took his place. Jin turned on the water and started washing his hair. The feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp was heavenly.

"So, you work with Jungkook?"

"Yeah, honestly we haven't known each other that long. I am surprised that he has stayed here all this time."

"Well you know Kookie and I don't have any close family. He doesn't talk to his parents anymore, what with them being criminals and all. He probably just doesn't want to leave you all alone."

"What do you mean Jungkook's parents are criminals?" Jimin’s interest sparked at this new information.

"Oh, I guess he hasn't told you yet. I don't want to go gossiping behind his back, so you're going to have to ask him that one yourself."

Jimin just nodded in response.

"He likes you, you know. I can tell by the way he looks at you. You like him too don't you?"

Jimin's heart started pounding. Playing dumb seemed like the best defense. "Yeah, he's a cool guy. I am glad that we got partnered up."

Jin gave him an I-can-see-right-through-you look. "Play dumb if you want to, but you aren't fooling me." Jimin blushed and looked away; Jin took pity on him and changed the subject. "You got any plans for Christmas?"

Jimin latched onto the subject change. "Not as of yet, I will probably spend it with my cousin Myungjun. He and I have always spent Christmas together since we were kids." Jimin didn't include the fact that they spent it hiding from the Elders, who would get drunk on eggnog and senselessly hand out punishments the lower-ranking members of the family.

"What about you, do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"Me and Jungkook always spend Christmas together, since we are the only family that the other has."

Jimin frowned, and the expression was not lost on Jin. "Now don't you go feeling sorry for us; we always have a great time together. Plus we have a lot more than most do."

Jimin could see why the agent liked Jin; he was something special.

"Up you get", instructed Jin, wrapping a towel around his head and massaging the water from his soaked locks.

The two of them made polite conversation as Jin trimmed and blow-dried his hair. Jungkook returned to the room while Jin was rubbing something in Jimin's hair that he said would make it shiny. Jimin had tried to fight him on it, but he caught a glimpse of his scary side when he just told him to zip it and sit still.

Jungkook looked good enough to eat in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt, but what really took Jimin's breath away was the fact that his hair was wet and hanging in his eyes. The agent usually kept his hair pushed back from his face with what Jimin assumed was gel or pomade. Jimin noted that it was still dripping and there were a few dark spots on his shirt where it had been falling.

"Hey Jin, I don’t have any gel or anything, do you have some?"

He did, but he wasn't about to give it to him, considering the look Jimin was giving his friend.

"Sorry sugar, all I have is hairspray." He looked to Jimin. "Alright then, you're done." He reached to help him to bed, but Jungkook beat Jin to the punch. He helped Jimin up and into bed, mindful of his injured shoulder. Jin smirked knowingly and began gathering his things.

After he was ready, he bade farewell to Jimin and asked Jungkook if he could help him with his bag. Jungkook grabbed the heavy case and followed him out. Once the two of them were outside and his case was loaded into the trunk he turned to Jungkook and gave him a knowing smile.

"You like him", he announced.

"How did I know this was coming?"

"Because I know you too well. Maybe he hasn't recognized it yet, but you can't pull the wool over my eyes Jungkook."

"He is just a friend. We work together, that's it."

"Bullshit. You want to sleep with him, I can tell."

"Look, I'll admit he's an attractive guy-" Jungkook started, but Jin cut him off.

"Attractive my ass! That man is easily the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in the flesh, and he wants you."

"No he does not."

"You are so blind, didn't you see the way he was looking at you. The man is yours for the taking; all you have to do is reach out and grab him."

Jin waved his hands around dismissively. "You know what, you can deny it all you want, but it's the truth. I gotta go, but I'll see you on Christmas."

Jin got in his car and drove away, leaving a very confused Jungkook in his wake.

The agent headed back to Jimin's room and found the man studying his reflection and fingering his long curtain of hair.

"I guess whatever he put in my hair does work. It's really shiny, plus it smells amazing."

Jungkook laughed at Jimin's commentary.

Jimin walked over to him. "Seriously, smell my hair."

Jungkook chuckled at the odd statement, but stepped forward until their chests were almost touching. Close proximity turned out to be a bad idea; the moment was suddenly rife with sexual tension. Jungkook's heart was pounding, and Jimin was having a hard time getting a full breath of air in his lungs.

Jungkook leaned his head and buried his face in the golden fall of the man’s hair. He inhaled Jimin's scent, and whispered, "It smells wonderful."  
Before pulling back, their noses were only a few centimeters from each other. They were close enough to share breaths, and when Jimin looked down at Jungkook's lips his control wavered. They both leaned in slowly, their noses grazing.

The moment their lips were about to touch, the door opened and a nurse came in. The two of them sprang apart like they were burned and tried not to look guilty. The nurse looked like she was going to laugh, but managed to hold it in.

"Mr. Park, I have your release papers. I need you to sign them, and then you are free to go."

Jimin cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Of course, thank you ma'am." Jimin signed and dated the papers before handing them back to the nurse, who looked at them with a serious expression.

"Also, I would like to remind you that although you are being released you still have to take it easy. No ahem... strenuous activities." Both her tone and the look she gave them made it clear she was talking about sex. Both of them blushed as they remembered what they had just been caught doing.  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin was very grateful to be back at his apartment. He had never been comfortable in hospitals. It was only now after Jungkook dropped him off and he was lying in his own bed that he realized how much of a comfort Jungkook's presence had been. The agent made him laugh and kept his mind active, preventing his thoughts from straying to Taemin. The visit from Jin was the icing on the cake. The man was like a ray of sunshine; he lit up a room and made you feel a little warmer in his presence.

Now that Jungkook was gone, however, his thoughts and insecurities surged unhindered. When he thought of Taemin, it felt like someone put a weight on his chest. He couldn't believe the man had come back for him after so much time. Right when Jimin's mood was about to spiral downward, there was a soft knock on his door, and he heard Myungjun's meek voice call him.

"Jimin, could I come and visit you awhile?"

"Of course Myungjun, come in."

Jimin watched as the door was slowly opened, and Myungjun made his way into his bedroom feeling the air in front of him with his hands. "Come sit on the bed with me little cousin", he entreated.

Myungjun felt his way over to the bed, and climbed up. Jimin reached out his hand and he took it in his own, holding it like it was something precious.

"Oh Jimin," Myungjun whimpered as tears filled his sightless eyes. "I was so worried when I heard that you were in the hospital. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

His lip was quivering and Jimin could tell that he was trying to hold in his sobs. Jimin disengaged his hand from his and put his arm around Myungjun’s shoulders, pulling him into the best embrace that he could manage with one arm still in a sling.

"Hey there, there's no reason to get upset. I am still here, and I will make sure that nothing happens to you. You know that I will protect you don't you?"

"I know, you promised me. You always keep your promises."

"That's right." Jimin gave him a gentle squeeze. "Hey, Myungjun?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about going to buy a Christmas tree?"

"That would be wonderful! We haven't had a tree since we were children. Too bad I won't be able to be much help picking one out", he mused with a small frown.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know that the loss of sight sharpens all your other senses? You are going to help me find the freshest, best smelling tree in the place. Isn't that one of the best reasons to buy a real tree? It makes your house smell like Christmas."

Myungjun beamed. "Okay, do you think we could go tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would love to get out of the house for a bit. Although... I think we may need to enlist a bit of extra help. I'll call Jungkook; after all it was his fault I was shot."

Jimin still didn't have enough strength to carry a tree, and maybe it was a bonus to get to see Jungkook.

Myungjun snickered, and then rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder. The two simply lay that way for a while, content in the presence of someone who loved them.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Since his doctor hadn't cleared him to drive, the next day Jinwoo drove Myungjun, Jimin and Jungkook out to a nursery where Christmas trees were being sold. After browsing for a while, Myungjun finally stopped in front of a large tree. He leaned forward and smelled it, then used his hands to get a good idea of the size and shape. After his inspection, he announced to Jimin, "This is the one! It's perfect."  
It was a truly perfect tree, full and fragrant. Jimin paid the man in charge, and the two enlisted helpers loaded it into the back of Jinwoo's truck. When they returned to the apartment Jimin was glad to find two large boxes on his doorstep. He had searched all over the internet and paid a fortune in overnight delivery fees to find what was inside them.

After the tree was set up, Jimin thanked Jinwoo and Jungkook. They both offered to help him decorate it, but he told them to relax after all their hard work. Then he opened the boxes to reveal a bunch of what appeared to be plain white ornaments.   
Jimin carefully placed them on the tree until it was covered from top to bottom in the simple white balls. Finally, he pulled out a small box with an on/off switch and flipped it on.

"They're all white. It's kind of plain don't you think?" asked Jungkook, and Jinwoo nodded in agreement.

Jimin just smirked at them.

"I wish I could see it", Myungjun said, his nose scrunched in frustration.

Jimin went over to him and pulled him to his feet. He led him to the Christmas tree where he then told him, "Touch the ornaments."

Myungjun made a puzzled face, but reached out his hand until his fingers came in contact with one of the balls. The sound of a bell ringing came from the ornament. Myungjun gasped, his face breaking into a huge smile as he reached out his other hand and touched more of the ornaments. Each one had its own sound, and responded to touch.

"Thank you Jimin, it's so wonderful!" Myungjun exclaimed before he turned around and embraced him. He turned back to the tree and started studying the ornaments with his hands.  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

A few hours later Jungkook had to leave. Jimin walked him downstairs.

"Thank you so much for helping with the tree. My shoulder still isn't completely healed."

"Don't mention it, I was glad to help. That was a really nice thing you did for Myungjun."

"Like I said, he is my most precious person. I just wanted him to smile again."

When they reached Jungkook's car, they paused.

"Thank you again, I can't tell you-"

Jimin stopped talking when he realized that Jungkook wasn't listening; his attention seemed to be focused on something above Jimin's head. Jimin followed Jungkook's gaze and realized that someone had hung mistletoe from all the lights in the parking lot, and that they were standing beneath one of the little bundles.

Jungkook smirked and stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between them until they were as close as they had been in the hospital. Sparks of raw sensuality charged the air around them. This time when they leaned in, there was no interruption. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Jimin let out a small moan, and Jungkook teased his tongue across the seam of his full lips. Jimin opened for him, drawing the agent's slick muscle into his mouth with his own. Jungkook tasted like pure fire on Jimin's tongue, and he couldn't get enough. He reached up and cupped the agent's face between his palms, trying to pull him closer. Jungkook put his arms around Jimin and pulled him flush with his body.

They were both so into their passionate kiss that they didn't notice the black-eyed man taking pictures from the sedan across the way.

"Jeon Jungkook... you are so fucking dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I would really like everyone's thoughts on this AU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin faces a choice.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
Jimin's three long weeks of recovery were moving slowly, he still had a week left before he was cleared to return to work. As much of a relief as it was, there was also a sense of foreboding hanging around his recovery. Because if Jimin was healed, then so was Taemin. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Taemin was out there planning his next move, even as Jimin puttered around his kitchen making coffee.

It was Christmas day, and Jimin thought, ‘I am glad that Myungjun and I will finally be able to have a relaxing and happy Christmas.’ He didn't know how wrong he was.

Jimin and Jungkook had talked on the phone, but hadn't seen each other in person since what Jimin had secretly dubbed, 'The Mistletoe Incident.' Neither of them had brought up the kiss, but their conversations weren't stunted or awkward. Jimin hadn't been able to get Jungkook on the phone since the day before yesterday, and he wondered why the agent didn't pick up his calls.

Right when Jimin sat down on his couch to drink his coffee, the doorbell rang. Jimin sighed, but he dragged himself up and over to the door. He opened his door to reveal what could only be described as an Adonis. The man was a few inches taller than Jimin, he had a mess of black hair and the clearest honey brown eyes Jimin had ever seen. For a moment he wondered if someone had sent him a Christmas stripper-gram.

"Park Jimin?" The man asked in a deep voice that made Jimin shiver from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. Even though the stranger was ridiculously attractive, Jimin didn't trust him.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Kim Taehyung. I work with Agent Jeon." He pulled out his badge and flashed it to Jimin. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Do I need to call a lawyer?"

"They aren't those kind of questions."

"I suppose so..." Jimin said uncertainly. He was wary of inviting this man into his home since Myungjun and Jinwoo were still there. But he led the man in and offered him a seat and a cup of coffee. "What can I do for you Agent Kim?"

"There are alot of rumors going around concerning you and Lee Taemin." Taehyung at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

Jimin frowned, "I don't see how my previous... dealings with Taemin are of any concern to you."

"I don't care about any of that, I wanted to ask you about someone else."

"Who? What does this have to do with Taemin."

"What do you know about Lee Taeyong?"

"To be perfectly honest, not very much. I know he is Taemin's younger brother, but we were never particularly close. I also know that he was the only person from the Lee family that Taemin didn't kill. There were some rumors going around for a while saying he had become a cop; nobody really believed them though. Last I heard, he is still trying to get even with his brother."

"That's what I need to know, the rumors. Tell me what you've heard about Taeyong." Something in his voice made Jimin realize that this wasn't an official visit.

"You aren't supposed to be here. You're here against orders." Jimin accused.

Taehyung scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Is it that obvious? I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here. I just need to know."

"Why wouldn't they let you talk to me?"

"Basically everyone has questions for you, but they were afraid that if you were seen with too many new people, or took too many trips to headquarters the Parks might get suspicious."

"Well, I have never been much of one for rules. What do you want to know?"

Taehyung smiled, Jimin thought that smiling was definitely the best look for him. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I don't know his exact location, but last I heard he was working for Park Jinyoung."

"Do you know what he does for him?"

"My best guess is that he is working as an enforcer."

"Do you know why he would do that?"

"Like I said, I really don't know him that well. Maybe he wants to use Park Jinyoung's sources to find Taemin." Jimin heard Myungjun's door open and his light footsteps as he made his way toward the living room. He stepped out around the corner, still in his nightclothes.

"Jimin, is someone here? I thought I heard voices." Jimin got up and went to him, took his hand and led him over to Taehyung.

"Myungjun, this is Taehyung. He works with Jungkook, he just needed to ask me some questions." Myungjun held his hand out, and Taehyung shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, I hope my disturbance didn't wake you."

Myungjun shook his head. "Not at all."

Just then Jinwoo appeared. After Jimin's latest injury, he had finally broken down and asked him to move in with them. It appeared that having a nurse around would be a good idea.

"Good morning Jimin, Myungjun. Oh! We have a visitor." The nurse said with a yawn.

"This is Taehyung, he works with Jungkook. Jinwoo, would you be so kind as to make Myungjun breakfast?"

Jinwoo saw the dismissal for what is was, and led Myungjun to the kitchen. "Can do, Boss."

Jimin turned back to the agent and just as he opened his mouth to continue their conversation, the doorbell rang again. Jimin sighed and went to answer the door again. 'Who else would be visiting at this hour?' Jimin opened the door to reveal a messenger, holding a large yellow envelope. "I am looking for a Mr. Park Jimin."

"That’s me." Jimin said, taking the envelope, feeling a sense of foreboding. Who knew about this place and could send a messenger? The man just nodded and left as Jimin closed the door.

Jimin was curious who would send a message to him with a courier service. He tore open the end, and pulled out the contents. All that was in it was a DVD with the words "Watch Me" written in sharpie on the front. Jimin had a sinking feeling in his gut. He walked over to the entertainment system and turned it on. He put the video in and stepped back to watch, completely forgetting that Taehyung was still sitting on his couch.

 

The screen came up and it showed Taemin's face, he was smirking. "Hello beautiful. I have something, or should I say some...one that I think you might like to see. Let's call it my Christmas gift to you." Taemin moved out of the frame to reveal Jungkook bound to a chair, badly beaten and covered in blood. His right eye was swollen completely shut, his lip was split and blood was dripping from his mouth. His hair was matted with blood and streaks of gore that suggested head trauma. He appeared to be unconscious, Jimin refused to believe he was dead. Jimin noted with distaste that Taemin had tied a big red bow around the agent like he was a present. Jimin heard Taehyung's sharp intake of breath, followed by a more high-pitched one that had to be Jinwoo.

Taemin came back, this time he was scowling. "I told you what would happen if he ever laid a hand on you, but you didn't listen." Taemin lifted a paper that was in his hand, and moved it closer until it filled the frame. It was a picture of Jimin and Jungkook's kiss under the mistletoe. "I gave you fair warning, so do mind telling me WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS?" Taemin crumpled the picture in his hand and tossed it at Jungkook. The ball hit Jungkook in the forehead and he stirred for a moment, his head lifting and then sort of flopping back as though it were too heavy to support. Jimin's heart jumped in his chest, Jungkook was alive!

Taemin started walking in slow circles around the chair that the agent was tied to. Jimin could hear him take a few deep breaths and then calmly state in a matter-of-fact way, "I am however willing to make a trade. I will set him free if you agree to take his place as my prisoner. You have until noon to make it to my old house." Jimin checked his watch and discovered that is was already ten o'clock. "I am watching you, so if you bring the cops into this I will kill him. And Jimin," Taemin looked directly into the camera. "If this man doesn't get medical attention soon he is going to die." The screen went blank, leaving a stunned silence.

Jimin turned around and saw three faces frozen in shock and worry, and he was sure that his face carried the same expression. Myungjun may not have been able to see, but the dialogue had painted a pretty clear picture of the situation. They were all stunned into silence until Taehyung cleared his throat and asked Jimin, "What are we going to do?"

"I should just do what he says. Taemin is my problem, I brought this on everyone."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. It doesn't take a genius to see that the guy is a few sandwiches short of a picnic. We should call the CIA."

"No! You heard what he said, if I get the police involved, he will kill Jungkook."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I am a CIA agent. The cops are already involved."

"I am not going to risk his life like that, what if Taemin finds-" Jimin was cut off as his cell phone rang. "Oh for the love of God! Who could it be now?" Jimin ripped his phone open and practically barked, "Park Jimin?"

He heard Jin's motherly tone on the other end. "Jimin, have you heard from Jungkook? He was supposed to be at my house this morning but he is nowhere to be found, and he isn’t picking up his phone."

"I uh... don't think he's gonna make it."

"What, why? Is he alright?"

"Jungkook has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? What do we do? Is there a ransom, cause I’ve got some money saved up if that's what they're after."

"No, it seems to be a bit more complicated than that. He wants me in exchange for Jungkook." Jimin was too far gone in his thoughts to realize that he shouldn’t be telling him this.

"He? Oh no, it's not that guy who you guys were after is it? Taemin? Are you gonna call the police?"

"I can't Taemin said that he is watching me, and if I call the cops he will kill Jungkook." Jimin was panicked, but trying to keep a cool head. Emotions were always what screwed up situations like this.

"Tell me everything you know, I think I know someone who can help."

"It's not another CIA agent is it?"

"No, but you need to tell me everything. I need to do something to help."

Jimin told him everything that they knew, he hurriedly said his goodbyes and hung up. Maybe Jin's friend really could help, but he couldn't rely on it. Jimin knew that there was no other option, he was going to have to give himself up in exchange for Jungkook. "I am just going to have to do what Taemin says, it's really the only option."

"No it's not! The CIA has protocols for this type of situation!"

Jimin glared at Taehyung. "No, they don't. They have protocols for children who are kidnapped for ransom, and agents who are taken out of desperation. There is no protocol for dealing with a crazy fuck who is basically the Einstein of ALL crazy fucks. Whether or not you want to admit it, Taemin is smarter than all of us. He means what he says, if I get the cops involved, he will have no qualms about killing Jungkook."

"Why don't I go to the CIA? Technically all he said was that you couldn't go, if I go we aren't breaking the rules, right?"

"I don't think Taemin really sees the shades of gray here. I am going to do what I have to in order to save him. Please don't interfere." There was a tone of finality in his voice, he turned to Jinwoo. "After I leave I want you to set the alarm, and don't let anyone in. Keep the phone by you and if any suspicious people come around, call the cops."

"I am gonna go to the CIA, if anyone tries to follow me I will shake them before going in."

Jimin grabbed his last threads of hope. "If you stay out of this, then I will find out where Taeyong is. If you stay here and protect Myungjun and Jinwoo I will use my sources to find him for you."

Taehyung looked pained. "You are asking me to walk a fine line here Park. I don't want to have to choose between them."

"Whether or not you want to is irrelevant. It is apparent that you think Taeyong is yours to save, it is the same with me and Jungkook. I need to get there, and time is running short. Do we have a deal?"

Taehyung sighed and messed his hair. "I have no other choice. You are my only hope of finding him. Don't let Jungkook die."

After assuring Taehyung again, Jimin dressed and grabbed the handgun he kept in his closet before heading out. He had to race to get to the old Lee residence before time was up. He realized that Taemin had left him so little time on purpose. Even if Jimin had warned them, there was no way the police could have mobilized in such a short amount of time.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Jimin did a quick sweep of the area and found that all the doors and windows were boarded except the front entrance. He took out his gun and headed toward the house. The front door was unlocked, and Jimin made his way past the foyer and into the living room. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and a thick film of dust, giving the empty house a haunted air.

Jimin creeped through the house like the professional that he was, not making a sound. He didn't know where Jungkook was being held, so he stealthily checked the house room by room. The downstairs was clear, so he headed up the grand staircase. Jimin headed down the hall, where Taemin's old room was. When Jimin peeked through the crack of the door, he saw Jungkook still tied to the chair and not moving.

Jimin didn't hear Taemin inside so he slowly pushed the door open and padded inside. The room was clear, so he headed over to the agent. "Jungkook? Jungkook, wake up." Jimin whispered, pushing his bloody strands of hair away from his face. He stirred with a moan, his lids cracked open to reveal his dark gaze. Jimin's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. "Thank God, I thought you were dead." Jimin wanted to embrace the agent, but knew that he would only hurt him more.

"Jimin... get out..." Jungkook forced out in a shaky rattle that suggested lung damage. "Leave me... he's waiting... run..."

"I won't leave you here. I am going to save you, I promise." Jimin placed a soft kiss on Jungkook's bloodied forehead.

"Well, isnt this sweet?" Jimin heard from behind him. He whirled around and pointed the business end of his .9 right at Taemin's head. Taemin just smirked and lifted something in his hand, it was a small device that wasn't unlike a garage door opener.

"Before you get trigger happy, you should know that there is enough C4 under his chair to level this house. Do you think you could shoot me before I push this button?"

Jimin hesitated, killing Taemin wasn't worth both their lives. He knew that Taemin was just crazy enough to actually blow them all up. They stayed in a standstill for about a minute before Taemin spoke. "What's it going to be beautiful? You promised to save him, come with me and he will be fine. So what's it gonna be?"

Jimin knew that there wasn't anything he could do, so he put his gun on the floor and slid it away. Taemin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from Jungkook. He positioned himself behind Jimin and secured his hands with a zip-tie. Once he was secured, Taemin started placing open mouthed kisses on Jimin's neck. Jimin turned his head away, unable to look Jungkook in the eye.

"Oh, Jimin." Moaned Taemin, breathing Jimin's scent. Jimin felt him set his chin on his shoulder, and say to Jungkook, "You see this?" Taemin ripped Jimin's shirt open, exposing his pale torso that was still marred with dark bruises. "This is mine. It has always been mine, and you are never taking it from me." Jimin could feel Taemin's warm, callused hands roaming his exposed flesh. Taemin was still molesting his neck, and Jimin pulled away.

"Stop, that's enough."

"No it isn't." Taemin slammed Jimin back against the wall and attacked his mouth. Jimin tried to struggle out of his grip, but his attempts to escape only managed to grind their hips together. Taemin moaned into Jimin's neck and whispered only so Jimin could hear. "I should take you in front of him, you are mine. He needs to know it."

Jimin felt his stomach drop. "No Taemin."

"Fine, let's go. I am sure that someone will be along to pick him up before too long." Taemin started to pull Jimin toward the door when Jimin heard Jungkook's reed-thin voice.

"If he was...yours, you wouldn't have to kidnap him."

Taemin exploded, marching over to Jungkook and backhanding him hard enough to snap his head to one side. "You don't know anything! You think you deserve him after knowing him for all of six weeks? What makes you think you're better than me?"

Jungkook spit out blood and turned his face back toward Taemin with a bored look. "I didn't have to tie him up to get him to kiss me." He said smugly.

Taemin's face contorted into a mask of evil rage as he pulled his hand back a second time. This time when he let his hand fly, it didn't make contact. Taemin's wrist was caught in a wide, tanned palm that belonged to a tall man that looked like an older version of Jungkook. Taemin ripped his hand away and took a step back, looking insulted. The man reached his hand out and grabbed Taemin by the throat, pinning him to the wall. "Well, well. Lee Taemin, what's going on here?"

Taemin knocked his arm away and stepped back from his attacker. "I don't think that's any of your business Jeon."

"Well, normally I wouldn't care what the hell you do, but when you hurt my son it becomes my business."

"Your son..." Taemin said, recognition dawning on his features. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that he was your son. You can take him, I will just leave with Jimin. We can pretend this never happened, okay?"

"Dad, no!" Jungkook shouted.

"Look son, you need to get to a hospital. Park Jimin is not my responsibility, you are." Jungkook’s father nodded to Taemin and indicated for him to leave.

During this exchange Jimin tried to free himself from the binding on his hands without success. Taemin picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He tried to fight, but Taemin had the advantage. Jimin saw Jungkook go wild and start to fight his restraints in earnest, pulling hard enough to make the chair groan.

"JIMIN! JIMIN! NO, JIMINIIIIIIII!" He could hear Jungkook screaming his name all the way out of the house.

Taemin took him over to his Escalade and threw him in the back seat. "Sorry about this." He heard him say before he felt a needle pierce his neck, and he lost consciousness.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

When Jimin came to he was tied down by his arms, he opened his eyes to see that he was tied to a large canopy bed furnished in dark red silk. He also came to the realization that he was in nothing but his boxer-briefs. He lifted his head to see Taemin standing at the foot of the bed, hair unbound and in nothing but his slacks. In another context this scene could have been sexy, but Jimin's heart was racing not from arousal, but from pure animal instinct that told him to escape.

"Glad to see you are awake, beautiful." Taemin said with a smile.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I would really like some feedback on this story. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook begins his search for his missing partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments.

"Sir, you are not well enough to leave! Get back in bed, please!" A nurse was yelling at Jungkook, who was methodically removing all the tubes and wires that the doctors had attached to him.

"Are you done?" He asked in an exasperated way when the nurse stopped yelling.

"I'm calling the doctor!"

"Well, good for you, but it's not going to change my mind. Now where are my things?"

"Sir, until fifteen minutes ago you were unresponsive." He had only been unresponsive because his father had, had to knock him out to calm him down.

"Clothes. That's really all I'm interested in. If you want to be useful, tell me where they are. I am leaving. There is nothing you can do about it." Each statement was spoken with impatience. The nurse pointed to a small plastic dresser. Jungkook untied his hospital johnny and looked to the nurse. "Leave now or prepare to get weird."

The nurse stared at him with a kind of hatred, like she was so done with patients giving her lip. "Whatever, if you want to leave and drop dead of internal bleeding it's your choice." She said as she stormed out.

As the nurse left, Jin came in the door. When he saw him out of bed, standing next to a battery of blaring medical equipment, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I am leaving."

"Did the doctors release you?"

As if answering his question, the nurse came back in. "You are going to have to sign this form. It states that you are leaving AMA, against medical advice."

Jin turned to Jungkook with a death glare. "Oh no you don't! Get your ass back in that bed right NOW! Until the doctor tells you that you're free to leave I don't want to see you move a muscle, understood?" There was a short battle of glares, but Jin's won out.

"Fine," Jungkook relented as he climbed back in bed. "Get me my cell phone."

The nurse smiled triumphantly and gave Jungkook a look that said she hoped to be the one who put his catheter back in.

An hour later, Taehyung was standing in front of him wringing his hands and looking every bit the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jungkook had been pissed when he found out that Taehyung had been with Jimin, and had let him leave without backup.

"What were you doing at Jimin's house?"

"I just wanted to ask him about Taeyong. He said he would help me find him if I stayed and protected his cousin. I didn't know that he was going to get taken."

Jungkook took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper in check. "Normally I would shoot you right now, but you may be useful to me. Did he tell you where Lee Taeyong is?"

"He said that the rumor was that he is working for Park Jinyoung. How is that helpful?"

"We are going to find Taeyong, and he is going to lead us to Taemin." Jungkook said as if speaking to a child.

"Even if Taeyong knows where he is, what makes you think he will tell us?"

"That's where you come in."

Taehyung backpedaled, "I really don't think that's a good idea. What could I do?"

"He cares about you, even if he acts like a total dick. You are the only person who can convince him."

Jungkook could see the old lines of pain etch into Taehyung's features. He didn't want to put the agent through this, but he had to save Jimin, and Taeyong was his ticket.

Taeyong had once been a CIA agent, and Taehyung had been his partner. Eventually, their partnership evolved into something deeper. Then, about a year ago, out of the blue Taeyong quit his job and left Taehyung behind without so much as an explanation. Taehyung had been searching for him ever since.

"I think you underestimate our 'bond' Jungkook."

"Look, you can convince him, or I will beat it out of him. Either way, he is going to be helpful. So, go and gather as much information as you can on Park Jinyoung. I am going to work on getting out of here."

Taehyung left, and Jin came back in. He had been mad at him for trying to leave until he found out what happened to Jimin. Even though they hadn't known each other long, Jungkook could tell that he was worried about the man.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You have done enough already." Jungkook huffed. He was still furious with Jin for calling his father. "Unless you have any more bright ideas that will endanger Jimin's life. Maybe you want to call my mother in next to further fuckify an already fucked situation?"

Jin looked away, lip trembling. "I was only trying to help. You told me to call that number in case of an emergency." He croaked, his voice thick with tears.

Jungkook felt bad for snapping at him. He couldn't stay mad forever, and Jin had saved his life. If his dad hadn't shown up when he did Jungkook would have probably been killed. He put his face in his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jin, you know I'm not really mad at you. You saved my life, I'm just worried." He held his arm out and scooted over so Jin could climb on the bed with him.

Jin climbed up and Jungkook held him while he sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm worried about him too. He is such a nice guy, taking care of his cousin and all. What would happen to that poor boy if he doesn't come back?"

Jungkook gave him a squeeze. "Don't talk like that, I am going to get him back."

And Taemin was gonna pay, bigtime.

!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

Jimin was getting tired of being tied down, he had never liked being restrained and it was starting to make him panic. Taemin hadn't raped him... yet. Jimin didn't know what he was waiting for, but was thankful for the delay. After he woke up Taemin had sat on the bed and stroked his hair and just looked at him for a while before his cell phone had gone off and he had left the room.

During his absence Jimin had tried to escape his restraints, but had been unsuccessful in his pursuit. He had pulled until his shoulders had creaked with strain and the ropes had scraped his wrists red and raw. With his limited movement, he hadn't been able to get a great look at the room. He had spotted a menacing length of chain that he tried not to divine the purpose of.

When Taemin finally came back into the room he was frowning. "I am sorry my love, I wanted to stay and spend your first day here together; but I have business to attend to. I am sure you understand." Taemin came to the bed and leaned over him. When he tried to steal a kiss, Jimin turned his head away. Taemin chuckled as if he were pleased, and whispered hotly in Jimin's ear, "Yes, keep fighting. It's one of the things I love best about you."

He grabbed Jimin by the jaw and forced his head around and crushed their lips together. There was nothing sexual about it, more like a punch between faces than anything remotely romantic. Taemin pulled away and stood. He walked over to the corner where Jimin had seen the pile of chain. He strained his neck to try and see what Taemin was doing, he was untangling the chain. Taemin walked back, and clamped a heavy metal cuff around his ankle.

Finally his arms and legs were untied, and he was able to sit up. His first instinct was to attack Taemin, but he saw the man subtly change his stance as if he expected Jimin to do just that. But what really changed his mind was when he looked up into Taemin's face and saw an expression of happy expectation. He remembered Taemin's words earlier encouraging him to fight. The idea of doing anything that might please his captor made him change his mind, so he scooted back and leaned against the headboard.

Taemin seemed to like it when he fought, so Jimin smiled slightly and asked, "Don't you have some pressing business to attend to Mr. Lee."

Taemin looked less than pleased with Jimin's new calm and detached demeanor, and when Jimin called him 'Mr. Lee' he saw a grimace.

"I do have pressing business, so I must depart. We will talk when I return." Taemin strode over to the door, but paused with his hand on the door. "I know that you are going to try to escape, but I went through everything. There is nothing you could use as a lockpick within the range of your restraints." With this, he opened the door and left.

As soon as Taemin was gone, Jimin clamored off of the bed and started searching for anything that could help him escape. Taemin hadn't been lying when he said there was nothing he could use as a lockpick. Jimin explored his prison, and discovered a wardrobe full of clothes in his size. Taemin had dressed him in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, so he ripped a gray t-shirt out of the closet and threw it on. There was also a small refrigerator full of drinks and food and a cabinet full of dry goods. There was a lush bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a shower.

Jimin looked out the window to see that he was in some kind of high-rise building. He could see the lights of downtown, as well as a few familiar landmarks and determined that he was inside the headquarters of Shinee Industries. There had been some rumors around that the SM Gang owned and controlled the company but there had never been any proof of the claims.

After half an hour of searching, Jimin found nothing that would aid in an escape attempt, so he simply sat back on the bed and meditated, the chance for escape would come. For now Jimin needed to rest and try to form a plan.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

The doctors determined that Jungkook had a few broken ribs and a lot of deep bruising; all he had needed was a few ice packs and time to heal. Jungkook was finally getting discharged with some painkillers and instructions to take it easy. Yeah. Right.

He stopped by his apartment only to shower and change before he headed to the office. As soon as he walked through his usual work area people kept stopping him and asking if he was okay, he assured them all that he was fine. His face was still covered in bruises, but the swelling had gone down. He looked more or less like himself again. He didn't care about appearances; all he cared about was getting Jimin back. The agent finally made it to his office and closed the door behind him.

Jungkook's office was a fair size, but it was so packed with books, maps, boxes of evidence and stacks of case files that it looked more like a storage room with a desk jammed into it than someone's office. Jungkook didn't mind though he found the clutter comforting and familiar. He powered on his computer and logged in. He searched through files and cases, trying to find some connection to Taemin that he could exploit.

Pulling up the case file he searched through the list of crimes that bad been attributed to Lee Taemin, and was shocked at the brutal nature of some of his crimes. Murder, torture, blackmail there wasn't much that Taemin hadn't done. Jungkook heard a knock on his door, and yelled "Come in!"

Taehyung made his way into Jungkook's cramped office, and perched himself on a pile of boxes. "I found out that Park Jinyoung owns and operates out of a club downtown a place called Club JYP. If Taeyong works for him, there is a good chance that he could be there tonight."

"I need you to come with me there tonight, we need to find Taeyong and see what he knows."

"If he sees me he will recognize me. What if he tries to run?"

"We are going to make him come to us. If Taeyong is anything like his brother he gets extremely jealous, am I right?"

"Yeah, but how is that any help to us?"

"I have a plan. Taehyung, it is already 8 o'clock, pretty soon the clubs will all be in full swing. We need to blend in. Lets go down to the warehouse and see if we can't find something to wear."

In the basement level there was a huge room that most agents referred to as "the warehouse" where they kept clothing make-up wigs, anything and everything you could need to disguise yourself. Jungkook sent Taehyung to find something to wear while he went over to the mirror and camouflaged the bruises on his face. He made a mental note to thank Jin for forcing him to learn how to do makeup.

After his face was bruise free, he rifled through all the clothes until he found something appropriate for the occasion. Jungkook pulled on a pair of tight jeans and an equally tight shirt. He styled his hair down and let it frame his face. He grabbed a heavy gold chain, a Rolex and a gaudy pair of diamond ear studs to give him the appearance of a clubgoer.

Taehyung came out from behind some racks dressed in some distressed jeans and a blue button up, that he left open well past his chest. He had a platinum and diamond watch gleaming on his wrist. Taehyung laughed when he saw Jungkook. "Oh my god you don't look like yourself at all."

"Isn't that the point? Alright, when we get there we are going to find Taeyong, but we have to make it seem like we don't know he is there. Step two is to make him jealous enough that he will confront us, and hopefully we can get him alone. Got it?"

Taehyung nodded, and they headed out to Club JYP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I really would like your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook searches for answers, Jimin faces his captor.

Jungkook and Taehyung danced-slash-shoved their way through the sweaty grinding bodies crammed in the club and made their way toward the back to Park Jinyoung's personal VIP section. The music was cranked up so loud that Jungkook could feel the bass in his chest. Jungkook was restless, Jimin had been missing for over 24 hours and being at this club didn't feel like he was doing anything real. He wanted to be out there shoving his 9 mil into Taemin's mouth and blowing out the back of his skull, but that would have to wait.

When they finally reached the back of the club and the VIP section was within view they scanned the faces of Park Jinyoung's worthy few and quickly spotted Taeyong lounging on the purple velvet sofa at Park Jinyoung's right hand. He seemed completely at ease with a thin cigarette hanging carelessly from his mouth almost as if he weren't holding it there at all and gravity had simply yet to notice.

Jungkook felt a pang of guilt when he saw the look of anguish that passed over Taehyung's handsome features. He pulled the agent with him and positioned them close to the front of the crowd dancing around the blocked off VIP section. Jungkook leaned up and shouted in Taehyung's ear, "Try to act like you're happy to be here with me. Make him jealous."

"Sorry I try to be more fun on dates." He yelled with a sheepish grin. Jungkook smiled dauntingly and pulled the black-haired man flush to his body. Their faces were mere inches apart and they could taste each others breath. Jungkook took the lead as he started a sexual grind that was as intense and frantic as the beats throbbing through the speakers and possessing the bodies on the dance floor. It didn't take long for the people around them to notice the two gorgeous men practically fornicating on the dance floor, and before long he saw that they had achieved gaining Taeyong's attention.

Taeyong was no longer laying back, he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his cigarette crushed between the fingers of his shaking hand. Jungkook knew it was time to put the icing on the cake and pulled Taehyung forward, bringing their mouths together in a kiss that seemed to startle him at first but soon was deepened until they were tongue-fucking each other with abandon. He could barely hear the whistles and catcalls from around them with the throbbing in his ears. Jungkook's heart was pounding and he was having trouble remembering why he was there other than to get into Taehyung's tight jeans.

Suddenly he felt himself yanked away from that hot, wet cavern and the fantasy was shattered as his wits came back to him in a rush. Standing between them was an obviously pissed Taeyong. He grabbed Taehyung's arm in an iron grip and dragged him toward a door that had to lead to the offices and private rooms. Taehyung grasped Jungkook by the shirt making sure to take him along. Once they had been dragged into an empty office Taeyong finally turned to Taehyung red-faced and seething, looking ready to rip his head off. Then he noticed that Jungkook was there, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall so hard the agent felt the sheetrock crack.

He couldn't contain the gasp of pain that shot out of his mouth as the fresh bruises made contact. "Who do you think you are touching him like that! I'll ki-"

Taehyung pulled Taeyong away and caught him with a stiff right hook that laid the man on his ass. "You shut your fucking mouth. You don't get a say in who touches me anymore. Now listen up you son of a bitch we need to know where Taemin is. Now."

The sudden change of topic seemed to shock Taeyong into silence. His face contorted into a look of confusion, then understanding as he realized he had fallen for their ruse. 

He smirked "Why should I tell you?"

"Because he has kidnapped a friend of ours and we need to get him back. So tell me."

"Taemin doesn't take prisoners. I am sorry to tell you but your friend is dead. Either that or he is being tortured for information."

"He isn't dead we know that. Taemin wouldn't kill him after all it took to get him back." Taehyung realized he had said too much as soon as the sentence was out.

"Who are you talki- Oh. So he finally went after Jimin. No surprise there, the two of them used to be so close until my brother tried to kill him that is. What's a Park matter to a couple of CIA agents anyway?” A pause. “Heh, I never would've pegged Jimin for a rat but sometimes you just can’t tell. Nevermind the torture, I would be more concerned about rape at this point." He said with a laugh.

That’s when Jungkook lost it. He jumped on top of Taeyong and slammed his head to the floor. "Tell me where he is you goddamn traitor! Tell me right now or I will kill you, you lying snake."

This seemed to amuse him. "So I guess you've been a bit naughty Jeon, you know fraternization between agents and assets is forbidden. I won’t tell you, and you won’t kill me, you don't have the stomach."

Now it was Jungkook's turn to laugh. " Don't underestimate me, I wasn't always a cop. You wouldn't be the first person I killed. You would be... let me think... number ninety-six. Wow, I didn't realize I was almost to a hundred. Do I have the stomach for it you disgraceful little fuck? The answer is hell yes."

He pulled his gun from the back of his waistband and pressed it under the red-head's pale chin, and for the first time Jungkook actually saw fear come into Taeyong's eyes. At this point Taehyung stepped in and pried The agent off, pushing him away. "Cool it man, he's just being a dick. You need to get some perspective here, you're too close to this."

Taehyung turned back to Taeyong as he was getting to his feet. "Look, just tell us where he is."

"Why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"What do you want, Yong?" The nickname slipped out of him so naturally, and his heart lurched painfully when he saw the smile flicker at the corner of Taeyong's mouth. The only true expression he had shown all night.

"Kiss me."

The two words hung in the air like a bad joke, waiting for someone to laugh. Finally Jungkook responded, "That's it I am definitely gonna kill him now."

However, Taehyung pushed his gun hand back down and walked over to Taeyong. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside and poured all of his bottled up emotion from the past year into it. When they had been together they had fought like cats and dogs, but this... they were always good at this.

Before he knew it he had pushed Taeyong up against the wall and was plundering his mouth. It was like the taste of ambrosia, once you tasted its sweetness everything else just tasted of ash. His kiss earlier with Jungkook had been hot, but there had never been anyone else who made him burn this way. His heart was broken, and what little had been left was now being ground into nothingness by the decadent taste of this man, his ex-partner. The love of his life...

Taehyung pulled away and did his best to hide the sadness he was sure was all over his face, and to hold back the tears threatening to wrack his body. "Where is he?" He demanded ashamed that his voice had cracked.

Taeyong cleared his throat, he hadn't expected one kiss to affect him as it did. Park Jinyoung had tried to teach him to be ruthless toward his enemies, but he realized that no matter what Taehyung could never truly be his enemy. "The Shinee Industries building, downtown. Taemin lives on the 25th floor."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jungkook was out the door, and shoving his way back to the entrance. Hoping against hope that he would be able to save Jimin before anything happened to him.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin could hear Taemin's footsteps approaching, but didn't move out of his mediation pose. He'd had a few hours to calm himself, and focus his mind on escape. He was a trained professional after all, and this wasn't the first time he had been captured by an enemy. Taemin liked to play mind games, but Jimin could give as good as he got.

He knew that Taemin still looked to him as the same naïve teenager he had been when he left, but Jimin was much stronger, faster and smarter than he had been as a kid, and he wouldn't fall for that weasel's tricks again.

Taemin stood at the foot of the bed and stared at his prize. He couldn't believe that he finally had his Jimin back with him. As he sat there, Jimin radiated peace and tranquility. For the first time he saw a glimpse of his old flame, the beautiful creature he had fallen in love with. All too soon however, his eyes opened and met his with a look of icy indifference. It infuriated Taemin to no end, and he swore that Jimin would burn for him before the night was through.

Jimin opened his eyes to see Taemin looking at him with the same love he remembered from when they were young. He had yearned to see that expression for too long, and now all it did was make him want to distance himself further.

Taemin crawled up the bed toward Jimin until he was on all fours and their lips were just shy of touching. Jimin didn't move, nor did his expression change. He simply met Taemin's eyes with the same bland expression. But on the inside his heart was racing, and he couldn't help the small voice in his head whispering for him to close the diminutive gap between them. Finally with slow deliberation Taemin moved forward and gently laid his lips against Jimin's unforgiving mouth.

Heat bloomed across Jimin's pale skin starting from his mouth and radiating through all his extremities. He wanted to cry because as much as he hated Taemin, his body still responded to those lips, and he had to lock his muscles to keep himself from moving. He made himself into a statue because he knew what the raven wanted, and that was his passion, the same fire that had made their brief time together when they were young so beautiful.

Taemin pushed his captive back onto the bed and covered his body with his own. Jimin still hadn't said anything or even responded to his advances. The Park's arms lay limply by his sides as his neck was assaulted by open-mouthed kisses. When he pulled back and looked at Jimin's face, he was still a blank slate staring up at the red canopy draped above them. He was starting to get frustrated by the lack of response.

"Stop this childish behavior Jimin. I know you want this just as much as I do."

Jimin lifted his head, met his captor's eyes and quietly spoke, "My body may still respond to you but there is nothing you will ever be able to do to make me truly want you again. I hate you." And he let his head flop back onto the pillow.

Taemin simply lost it, he vaulted up from the bed and zoomed out the door slamming it behind him. Jimin smiled in a self satisfied way. The bedroom door banged back open and before he could move he felt a prick on his arm. He pulled the small dart out of his skin and looked at the door, but the room seemed to be spinning, and he was having a hard time putting his thoughts in order. Then everything went black.

Jimin awoke still on the bed, but his arms were tied tightly behind his back and his feet spread with some kind of bar with shackles. His head felt like it was full of cotton and he blinked a few times to clear the blurriness in his vision. He could hear a faint buzzing, and he looked down to see what it was. Jutting from between his hips was his swollen, red erection. There were about six small, egg shaped vibrators attached to a string tied around the length of his penis.

The subtle vibration felt good at first but as his senses returned the pleasure quickly began to turn into pain as his cock became more and more sensitive. Then another buzzing started this one inside him. And he bowed off the bed involuntarily as the toy came into contact with his prostate. He looked up to see Taemin standing in the corner holding two small black remotes, but he had to close his eyes as a wave of spasms wracked his body.

Taemin was getting quite a show as Jimin rolled around and moaned, trying to remove his devices without the use of his hands. His head was tossed back against the pillow and turning side to side as he tried to hold in the cries, but failed miserably. With the push of a button on each controller, he sped the vibration up a notch. Jimin screamed as ribbons of white seed sprang from his cock.

There were a few moments of relief after Jimin came, but they quickly subsided as his cock doubled its sensitivity after his orgasm. His genitals were burning with pain as the vibration continued steadily, he tried to turn over and get the toys off by rubbing against the bedspread, but it was too tight,and the added stimulus of the silk bedspread forced another orgasm. This time there was no relief, only pain as his cock exploded for a second time. He couldn't control the whimpers and moans that were pouring from his mouth.

Taemin was about to come. Watching his Jimin roll around and buck his hips, screaming and moaning was more than he could take. He hadn't even touched himself yet, but the pressure in his cock was monumental. When his pet lifted his eyes, and he saw the expression of painful rapture painting his features he couldn't hold it anymore. He could feel the wet heat shoot out into his satin boxers and collapsed against the wall.

 

Jimin was dying, he could feel it. There was no feeling anywhere in his body except the burn spreading from his loins. "Taemin! Please turn it o-aahhh... Oh god! Please."

Jimin's begging brought a smile to Taemin's thin mouth, but instead of turning it off he just turned the buzzing up another crank. A scream of agony ripped from Jimin's throat echoing off the red walls.

Just then, his eyes turned to the door and saw a figure there outlined by the light in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook leads a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing! I'm glad you guys are liking the story!!!

Jungkook couldn't think, all that was running through his head was 'SAVE JIMIN SAVE JIMIN SAVE JIMIN'. The cold wind whistled in his ears as he barged through the parking lot. He could hear Taehyung's cries to wait as he sprinted to the car. Fumbling his keys out of his pocket as he neared his black SUV.

Taehyung finally caught up to him and slammed him against the car, panting heavily. "Stop for just a second. Think about what you're doing, if you bust in there half-cocked all you are going to do is get yourself killed. You can't help Park if you're dead!"

Jungkook collapsed against the side of his car and let his head fall back with thud. He banged it a few times, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes and focused on Taehyung's honey colored ones. "If we are going to get into that building we are going to need to go see Minghao, and we need any agents you can find that owe you a favor. This is gonna have to be under the radar. I don't know how far the SM Gang's reach goes, and I sure as hell don't want them knowing were coming."

"Namjoon will help us, and I have a few strings I can pull. I could put together a team of probably seven or eight."

"That'll work. You start making calls, I am taking us to see Minghao."

Jungkook pulled up outside the glass and steel monstrosity where Minghao owned the penthouse, and parked. The computer expert opened the door as soon as they reached it, letting them in to the dimly lit apartment. Jungkook had been here before, but he could never get used to the feeling. Almost every inch of the walls was covered in some kind of cables and wires. There was a constant buzzing, as if they were surrounded by a million small insects. He had no idea how the man could stand all of the electricity. Every surface visible was covered in broken and dismantled electronics.

"Shinee Industries, right?" Minghao was a man of few words, and never spoke more than the absolute minimum.

"Yeah we need to get in and up to the 25th floor. Can you do it?" The man gave him a droll look through his ever-present bangs.

He shuffled through a bunch of windows on his computer, stopping here or there to check things. Jungkook knew that he was going as fast as he could, but was quickly getting restless. He paced back and forth behind the computer expert as he waited. Finally he got up from his swivel chair and rummaged around through some boxes until he found a key card and a bunch of wireless headsets.

He took the card to his computer and messed around with some programs before he slowly ran the card through a small gray device that looked like a credit card scanner. He put the headsets in a small black bag and handed them to Jungkook and simply said, "For communication." Then the card. "Elevator. I will disable the alarms before you breach. There will be security guards."

Minghao gave them a flat stare that was obviously code for 'Leave. Now.'

Jungkook shook his hand, "I owe you one. Anything you need, I'm your man."

"Okay."

Taehyung drove them to a parking lot less than a block away from the building, and stopped. As they waited for the other agents to arrive, Jungkook was absolutely vibrating in his seat. Taehyung put a supportive hand on his arm. "This is always the worst part. Waiting. I want to thank you. Seeing Taeyong tonight wasn't easy, but I needed it. Thanks for being there with me."

Jungkook met his friend's intense stare. "How much I wish I could say my motives were so pure. But I hope you got some closure man. Thank you for doing this with me."

The other agents they had called in favors from pulled up one at a time until they were all there. They gathered in a circle, and Jungkook handed out headsets. He filled them in on his tactical plan, and made sure that everyone had guns and plenty of ammo.

The various agents got into their positions, and Jungkook gave Minghao the signal to cut the the alarms. The agents were divided into two teams who went in separately, and covered him as he sprinted for the elevators on the far side of the lobby that was quickly turning into the O.K. Corral. He made it to the doors and called the lift. Someone put a gun to the back of his neck and told him not to move. Before a second could pass, he had spun around grabbing the firearm from its owner and butted him in the face with it.

The silver doors slid open and Jungkook rushed in, finding the key reader and swiping the one Minghao had provided him with. The light blinked red and gave a negative beep. His heart started to race, and he swiped the card a second time. This time it accepted and he gratefully hit the button for the 25th floor. It seemed as if he spent an eternity waiting on the elevator to reach its destination. The agent flinched at every quiet 'bing' for each floor they passed.

Finally the doors released him, and he jogged out of the box and down a long hallway painted a dark green and dotted with various works of art. He could hear distant screams coming from farther along, and he sped his pace. He was booking it down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him, until he reached the source of the disturbance.

Spread on the bed was a very naked, Jimin. His eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was open in a scream of pure agony. Taemin was forcing sexual torture upon the long haired angel. Every cord in his body was tightened to the point that his muscles seemed to be fluttering. Then his gray eyes opened and looked at him, almost as if he had sensed his presence. When he saw Jungkook in the doorway, his back arched so far off the bed, he was almost doing a back-bend. Streams of white were shooting from his swollen tip, but Jungkook could see that it wasn't from pleasure.

He was being forced to orgasm, and when Jimin let out a pathetic whimper Jungkook lost it. He turned and tackled the distracted Taemin to the floor. Putting all his strength into his arms as he brought his fists down on Taemin over and over until he was bloodied and still. Another small shout from Jimin brought his attention around, and the agent rushed over to the bed. He gingerly removed the devices that were causing Jimin so much pain, and trying not to hurt him more while untying him.

Then Jimin said the most beautiful words he could imagine.

"I knew you would come."

Jungkook pulled the beautiful man into his arms and let out a sob that he hadn't realized he had been suppressing until now. Suddenly, Jimin tensed up, and Jungkook knew what was wrong. Just as the again-conscious Taemin plunged a blade into his back and shoved Jungkook to the ground, and wrapping his slender hands around the agent's neck, the weight of their bodies pushing the knife in deeper. He clawed at Taemin's hands, but couldn't break the hold, his head was starting to feel light, and darkness was creeping in around the edges of his vision.

He heard a bang, and the grip on his neck was loosened. Jungkook pulled in gasps of air, trying to remain conscious. He looked over to see Jimin frozen with Jungkook's gun still extended in his shaking hand. Then to Taemin who was laying on his back, a small dark hole right between his eyebrows.

There was silence after the shot rang out, Jungkook was in shock. He couldn't really feel the blade in his back, due to all the adrenaline coursing through his system. He finally turned his face back to Jimin whose pale eyes were the size of saucers.

He kneeled next to the traumatized Park and slowly pried the gun from his stiff fingers. He cupped Jimin's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Jimin. You saved my life."

Just then, Taehyung burst into the room with his gun held out, ready to fire. He quickly dropped it when he saw the two of them on the bed, and Taemin's lifeless body on the floor. The other agent rushed over and started freaking out about the butterfly knife protruding from his shoulder.

"Pull it out." He groaned.

Taehyung grabbed the handle and removed the painful piercing in one smooth yank. He could feel the blood run down his back, but ignored it in favor of finding something to cover Jimin with. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out the first thing he found, a white shirt and gray cotton pants. He put his gun to the shackle on Jimin's ankle and blew the thing off.

He helped Jimin get dressed, as he could tell from his stiff movements that he was still in pain. Then he pulled him up off the bed and helped him to the elevator.

When they reached the bottom floor, Jungkook was met with a steaming Kim Namjoon. "What did you think you were doing? Pulling a mission without clearance! I could have your badge for this! You know very well that the FBI has jurisdiction on all missing persons. If they catch wind of this, it is gonna be an inter-agency relations nightmare. I want a full report about this on my desk tomorrow morning, no excuses  
Jeon!" Jungkook knew him well enough to see that he was posturing for the other agents, because as he passed, Namjoon patted his shoulder and grumbled, "Nice work, Jungkook."

Jungkook managed to haul Jimin to his car, and put him in the seat. Once Jungkook was in the car, he collapsed back against his seat and closed his eyes, relieved that it was finally over. Jimin still hadn't said anything, but he felt a cold hand intertwine with his and he gripped back. That simple connection was all that needed to be communicated between them, until finally Jungkook had to release him so he could drive them away.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Jungkook asked.

"No, please take me home." Was Jimin's weak response.

When they pulled up outside his building, Jungkook helped Jimin out of the car and up the stairs into the hallway. When he knocked on the door, Jinwoo answered it immediately, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in his rush. "They're back! He's okay." The nurse yelled.

Myungjun rushed over, and Jimin stumbled forward into his open arms and hugged him tight to his chest. "Oh Jimin, I was so worried. Are you okay?" The blind boy’s hands fluttered around him as if looking for some injury until Jimin just squeezed him tighter and he stilled.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, holding his cousin and taking comfort from his gentle embrace. Finally he released Myungjun, and Jinwoo told him to go and rest. He limped down the hall, followed closely by Jungkook who helped him into bed. Jungkook offerred to get him some water and asprin, and traipsed down the hall to the kitchen, where Jinwoo insisted on patching up his back before letting him return to Jimin.

As soon as Jimin was alone, his body couldn't hold in the emotions anymore, and he shook with the force of the sobs ripping from his throat. He tried to stop, and pull himself together before Jungkook returned, but it was no use he couldn't halt the tears that poured like a waterfall down his cheeks.

Jungkook opened the door to Jimin's room holding a glass of water and bottle of pills. His heart throbbed as he saw Jimin curled up, body shaking as he cried. Jungkook put the cup down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed his hand over Jimin's shoulder and side gently.

"If you value your life, you will never tell anyone about this." Jimin’s voice was thick with tears.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be tomorrow. But just for tonight, I can't be okay... just not tonight."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Jungkook lowered himself down next to Jimin, and lay next to him. Jimin scooted back until his back was against Jungkook's front. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him and they lay there like that until the tide of Jimin's tears had subsided.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets a new assignment. The partners take a new step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like I have split personalities. I am simultaneously writing Alpha's Promise (full of soft and domestic fluff) and this story (full of espionage and sexy murder).
> 
> What's wrong with me? LOL

It had been almost three weeks since the incident with Taemin, and Jimin was not a happy camper. He had assumed that he and Jungkook would have moved further along in their relationship, the two had been spending time together. But everytime Jimin attempted anything on the agent he would come up with a reason to escape. Jimin knew that Jungkook wanted him, but he couldn't figure out why he was being so shy.

All of these thoughts were crowding up his mind as he sat in the parlor waiting on the Elders to arrive and bequeath his newest assignment. The Parks hadn't called on him for a mission until this morning. The family always had some kind business running, but Jimin was rarely used to run guns or drugs. He was more of a special assignment case, where they only called him in if a delicate or particularly difficult situation came up.

The Elders finally arrived, and Jimin sat up straight, putting on his most serious face and waiting for them to address him first.

"Jimin something of importance has come up and it requires your special skill set."

"Of course. I am always honored to serve the family." It took all his willpower not to roll his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Neo Culture Technology?"

"The French company? Yes, if I'm not mistaken they mostly are contracted by the government."

"Correct. They have a piece of equipment that we would like to obtain. It is a next generation computer drive, much more advanced than anything that has ever been created before. Here is a dossier explaining your mission. For obvious reasons you can't take it with you, so you will need to read it now." A manilla folder was slid across the table. Jimin reviewed its contents and returned it.

"I think a week and a half should suffice for this mission."

A few of the Elders made sour faces. "That is longer than usual. I don't want someone stealing it out from under us."

"The security systems described in that booklet are extremely complex. It will take me a while to find someone with the necessary skills to decrypt and disable the alarms and get me access." Really all he was worried about was giving the CIA time to work out a plan.

"Fine, fine. We want to be informed on your progress as it occurs."

"Of course."

"Dismissed."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Jungkook was dying. Every time he saw Jimin all he wanted to do was find the nearest flat surface and ravish him raw. But the man had just been through something traumatic, and he didn't want to take advantage of Jimin's weak moment. However, the long-haired man was making refusal near impossible. When they were alone he tried to stave off Jimin's wandering hands and piercing eyes, and he kept having to run away to prevent himself from doing something that they might regret.

Jungkook's cell beeped, and he saw that he had a text from the very man who was occupying his thoughts. 'Got a new assignment. Meet at my place?' Jungkook confirmed, and headed to Jimin's apartment.

Jungkook knocked on the door and was greeted by Jimin in nothing but ripped skinny jeans and a tight white tank that was riding up on his pale torso revealing a delicious slice of pale abdomen. His mouth went dry as he followed the river of blond hair that tickled the tight exposed flesh all the way back up to the angelic face that he wanted to take into his hands and kiss until they were both drowning in each other’s taste.

"Um... so the assignment? What can you tell me?"

Jimin looked a little too smug as he answered. "I have been told to steal a next generation computer disk from Neo Culture Technology."

"That's it, just a computer disk?"

"No, it's not just any disk. If the information they provided me with is any indication, this thing is so powerful that if used correctly it could hack through the most advanced cyber security easily. All of the nation's secrets would be at risk for exposure. It is very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"That makes things a bit more serious. We are going to need to consult Minghao on this one, he is the only person working for us that has the knowledge to really give us an idea of what we're working with."

"Plus the security on this building is top of the line, it isn't going to be easy to infiltrate. I hope that he's as good as you say."

"He is. You should put on a shirt and then we will head over there."

Jimin smiled and took a few steps toward him until he was backed against the wall and placed a hand on either side, trapping him. He leaned in, almost bringing them close enough to kiss and purred. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Jungkook?"

The way he said his name was almost a moan, and the sound shot right to his cock. He ducked under Jimin's arm and sputtered, "I-I'm gonna go... call Minghao, you know to let him know were coming- I mean to say that we are going over there... so I am gonna go do that."

Jimin’s lips twisted into and unhappy pout as Jungkook escaped into the hall. He grumbled as he traipsed to his room and put on a button up and slacks. He met a much more composed Jeon in the hall and they went to Minghao's.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

"Does the CIA usually let its tech people work at home?" Jimin asked as they approached the apartment.

"No, but Minghao is the best. And when you're as good as he is, you make your own rules."

The apartment kind of creeped Jimin out. There was so much electricity pumping through the room, he felt lightheaded. The place looked more like an electronics graveyard than an apartment. Minghao himself was even a little off. He didn't say a word, just listened to Jungkook and started working on his computer. After a while of silence and the tapping of keys, he turned around and leveled them with a blank stare.

"This building uses a locally hosted key system. If I am going to create a duplicate I need you to scan the key of a current employee."

"Does it need to be anyone in particular?"

"One of the high ranking employees would be best. Unrestricted access." He dug through a pile of junk next to his desk and pulled out what looked like a small flashlight. "Run this along the bar code until it beeps."

"That is the most I have ever heard you say." Jungkook joked. "Thanks man."

Minghao turned silently to his computers, and the two of them headed back to Jimin's place. In the car Jimin made a few calls to his French contacts to put out some feelers for NCT employees. By the time they had reached his place, he already had a line on a man named Yuta. Apparently he frequented a jazz club that featured exclusively women. When he heard this, he groaned. He really hated dressing as a woman.

Jungkook reserved them two tickets on the next flight into Paris. Jimin packed everything that he would need, and the two of them were off. The flight to Paris was long, but Jimin found that he didn't mind so much now that he had someone whose company he enjoyed. He had never had a real partner before, and it was nice to know that someone had his back regardless of what happened. The situation with Taemin had proven that Jungkook could truly be trusted.

Although Jungkook had taken care of the flight, Jimin had insisted on booking the hotel. He made sure that they had a room with a single king sized bed. When they arrived in their room Jungkook sighed when he realized what the man had done, but didn't comment on it. For the moment, they simply needed to get ready for the operation.

Yuta went to the club every Saturday, and if they missed him tonight they would have to wait an entire week before they could get to him again. It was only a few hours until showtime, and Jimin had a lot of work to do if he wanted to pass for a female. Jungkook stopped him on his way into the bathrooom, and gave him a small white device.

"What's this?"

"You snap it onto your back molar and it changes your voice to sound like a woman's."

"I can impersonate a woman's voice, I'm not an amateur."

"But can you sing like a woman?"

"What?"  
"Yeah, the only way I could get you in was as a singer. They didn't need any other kind of help, but one of their regulars was in an accident and can't perform, so I got you in."

"How exactly did you get me in as a singer without an audition or anything?"

"I may have told the owner that you were in a few Broadway plays and quite well known in the states."

Jimin sighed. “Don’t worry. I won’t need it.”

Jungkook smiled. "Are you sure? There’s no need to be shy."

Jimin just nodded and headed into the bathroom. Jimin worked on his makeup for a long time, using different shades to soften the male lines of his face. By the time he was done, his face was feminine with red lips, smoky eyes and lashes for miles. He used a curling iron to give his straight hair a gentle wave and makeup on his hairless chest to give the illusion of cleavage.

Finally he used stick-on breast-enhancers to give him a more feminine figure and shaved what little hair he had on his legs. Last he pulled on a backless, black gown with a plunging neckline and slit up to his hip and a pair of red stilettos (that as a man he was ashamed to admit he knew how to walk in). Jimin admired himself in the mirror, making sure all his manly bits were tucked away and that his hair covered the scar on his upper back. When he was satisfied, he went back out into the main room.

Jungkook was stunned. Jimin didn't look like a man at all, he looked absolutely like a woman ; a gorgeous woman at that. He must have stared too long, because Jimin snapped at him. "Yes, I look like a woman. I know it's hilarious, get it out of your system."

"It's not. You look... really good in that." The man looked like he had stepped right out of the pages of a magazine. "It's time to go."

As soon as the two of them walked into the club, all eyes were on Jimin. Jungkook understood why, but still felt jealousy well up inside him as other men's eyes roamed Jimin's slender body. Quickly the manager rushed over and greeted them. Jimin gave him a smoldering look and replied in flawless French. "Hi, I'm supposed to be starting here tonight."

The short bald man blushed and took Jimin to the backstage area. Jungkook spotted their target, and managed to get a seat a few tables to his right. He watched the woman who was up on stage singing in French. She was pretty and had a lovely voice, but in his mind he was comparing her to Jimin and she lost. After she left the stage, the manager got on the microphone and announced Jimin under his pseudonym.

When Jimin walked out the room fell silent. He took the mic from the flustered and blushing man. Jimin stood under the spotlights, looking radiant as the music started up behind him. When he opened his mouth and started to sing, Jungkook was amazed at how good he sounded. He started to make his way through the crowd, stopping here and there to run his fingers through someone's hair, or brush a hand over his chest flirtatiously. Finally he got to Yuta, who was so dazzled by Jimin he didn't notice when he slipped his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

Next he made his way to Jungkook's table, he sat down on his lap and slipped the walled into his hand. Then he stood back up and walked away, brushing his fingers along his cheek. Jungkook quickly found Yuta's card and used the device Minghao gave him to scan it. Once he was done, Jimin took the wallet back and slipped it back into Yuta's pocket easily. Then his song was over; he thanked everyone, and left the stage. His performance got a standing ovation, with many customers yelling for more.

Jimin came back out and they left together, much to the chagrin of the other customers who tried to convince him to stay. The manager rushed back over, and told Jimin he was welcome any time. The two of them got into their rental car and headed back to the hotel. Jimin called the tech expert and confirmed that Minghao received the information, and was told that Minghao would overnight the duplicate card to them.

Once they made it back to the room, Jimin immediately went to take a shower. Jungkook set up his laptop and started on the report he would have to turn in when they returned. Before long, he was startled by Jimin wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his lips to the tender skin on his neck.

"Jimin..." Jungkook spoke in a warning tone.

Jimin swiveled his chair around and brought Jungkook face to face with him. Jimin wasn't wearing anything but a towel draped low on his hips. He leaned forward and brought his lips down on Jungkook's. But the agent pushed him away.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Jimin asked sounding hurt. "I know you want me, you're already hard just from a kiss."

Jungkook sighed, "Look, you just went through something really bad... traumatic. I don't want to take advantage of you Jimin."

"That's very chivalrous of you, but it's also total bullshit." The agent met his eyes looking stunned. "I am a grown man, not your drunken prom date. I want you. Right here. Right now."

That was all Jungkook could take, he shot up from his chair and grasped Jimin by the nape bringing their mouths together. He prodded Jimin's lips with his tongue and he opened allowing Jungkook access to the hot cavern that had plagued his dreams since the first time he had lain eyes on him. Jungkook guided him backwards until they collapsed on the bed.

He broke the seal of their mouths so he could bite and suck his way down Jimin's neck and chest until he reached a pert pink nipple. Jungkook flicked his tongue over the hard nub, eliciting a gasp from the man. Then he pulled it into his mouth sucking and gently biting. Jimin's body undulated underneath him and Jungkook could feel the long-haired mans full erection press against his flat stomach.

Jungkook slid his hand down and pulled the towel off Jimin's hips, exposing his full nude body. The agent couldn't suppress the shiver of excitement that tingled up his spine at the sight of such a banquet.

"I tried to be a gentleman, but you just keep pushing. I feel like I can't control myself with you." Jungkook murmured against his heated skin. His tanned hand slid down the pale body until he came to Jimin's cock. Grabbing a hold of it, he tugged with gentle strokes making Jimin close his eyes and toss his head back.

"Jungkook..." He moaned, "Ah-Fuck." He couldn't do anything but beg as Jungkook's rough hand tugged and teased him. He didn't know why he was so worked up over just a handjob, but knowing that it was Jungkook's hand made his pleasure unbearable. Jimin couldn't believe that he was already so close to cumming. And when the agent leaned down and took the tip of his swollen member between his lips, and massaged it with his tongue he couldn't take any more. "Oh- Jungkook! I'm cumming!"

Jungkook didn't move back, he simply kept up the suction and reached up a hand to flick his partners sensitive nipples. Jimin's essence poured into his mouth, and he swallowed, reveling in the taste. Jungkook crawled back up Jimin's body and plundered his mouth, sharing the taste of the Jimin's arousal. When he pulled back, Jimin was panting and flushed. "Please Jungkook... fuck me. God I want you inside me."

The sound of the words pouring from Jimin's mouth in that needy tone made him feel as if he was going to pass out. The Park was absolutely glowing against the blue bedspread, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, and still hard even though he had just cum. "Lube?"

"Uh... top zipper on my bag." Jungkook left the heat of his partner's body to grab the purple tube and a foil wrapped condom, and when he turned around Jimin was touching himself. With one hand was rolling his rose nipple between his fingers, and with the other he was stroking his cock. His back was arched off the bed, and his hair was spread all across the bed and tangled in his limbs. He still had he eyes squeezed shut and his head tossed to the side.

Jungkook tossed the tube onto the bed, and positioned himself between Jimin's spread legs. Jimin tried to remove his hands, but Jungkook stopped him. "No, keep touching yourself." And Jimin did as he was ordered.

He started at Jimin's knee, slowly kissing his way up his muscled leg closer and closer to the place he wanted to be. Finally he used his hands to spread the Park's tight cheeks and used his tongue to trace a circle around Jimin's puckered entrance. Jimin tried to buck his hips when he made contact, but the agent used his large palms to hold him in place. More and more, he used his tongue on his partner. Until Jimin relaxed enough for him to penetrate with his tongue.

Jimin was in heaven as Jungkook licked and massaged his tender bloom, by the time he pushed the slick muscle inside, Jimin was moaning like a whore. "Jungkook, that feels amazing. But I want you now."

Jungkook chuckled as he pulled back, his greedy eyes taking in the scene. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Jimin was so aroused, he had no patience for games. Usually he would have made the man work more for it, but he had been waiting too long to put it off any longer. "You know what I want. Fuck me. Lube up your cock and put it inside me. Now."

Hearing his prize talk dirty to him made the tip of his cock weep against the confines of his clothing. Which made him realize that he was still fully dressed. He practically ripped his clothes off in his hurry, and grabbed the lube, coating three of his fingers and reached down between Jimin's legs. Jimin was so ready that his body accepted the first two fingers easily. Jungkook stretched and loosened his partner until he could fit the third finger. He moved his fingers around until Jimin yelped and tightened around his digits. He remembered the spot, where his prostate was and withdrew his fingers.

Jimin had wanted to yell at Jungkook to skip stretching, and get to the main event. But he knew that it would hurt otherwise, and he wanted the first time with Jungkook to be perfect. When he was finally ready and Jungkook withdrew his fingers, he opened his eyes and looked down his body. Jungkook grabbed the condom and began to open it. Jimin reached a hand down and stopped him. "You don't have to wear that if you don't want to. I trust you."

Jungkook was stunned, and briefly considered wearing it anyway but in the end he tossed it away. He knew that what Jimin was really saying was 'Trust me.' And he did. So he grabbed the lube and coated his jutting erection before he leaned down and put the tip against Jimin's waiting hole. He looked to Jimin for a signal, and the long-haired man nodded. Jungkook brought his face down to Jimin's and kissed him lovingly as he slowly entered him.

Gods, Jungkook's cock was perfect. Jimin was being stretched beautifully and slightly painfully, but he knew that the pain would give way to an unimaginable pleasure soon. He took a few deep breaths as the initial twinge subsided, and when he opened his eyes, he met Jungkook's worried stare. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, you feel amazing." Jimin moved his hips a little to emphasize his point. Jungkook shuddered, and looked into Jimin's pale eyes through his hooded ones. He felt as if he were being swallowed by Jimin's heat, and began to thrust, pushing and pulling his hips back with a smooth rhythm. The two of them were filling the room with an orchestra of panting and moaning, accompanied by the sound their hips colliding with a soft 'slap'.

Jimin had never felt this way in his life. He felt as if he were possessed as his body undulated and arched of its own volition. He reached a hand up to Jungkook's tanned face, and the agent took his middle and index finger inside his mouth. Then Jungkook brushed against his prostate, and Jimin tightened around him like a vice. He knew he couldn't last much longer, so he used his hand to stroke Jimin's cock in time with his increasingly frantic thrusts.

Jungkook could tell that Jimin was about to cum, because he was tightening around his cock, and as he tightened, he pulled Jungkook down with him into an endless spiral of bliss. Jimin bowed up off of the bed as every muscle in his body tensed at once, and as he came he shouted, "Jungkook!"

Hearing Jimin scream his name in climax took Jungkook over the edge, and he poured his seed deep inside Jimin as he pulled him close and buried his face in the other's nape, whimpering Jimin's name into his flushed skin. Jungkook collapsed on top of Jimin, breathing heavily, still inside him.

"That was the-best-sex-I-have-ever-had." Jimin articulated through his heavy breathing.

Jungkook chuckled. "Me too. I don't think I can move."

Jimin wrapped his muscular legs around him. "Then don't."

When he finally had the energy and his muscles had stopped screaming, Jungkook gently withdrew from his partner and lay next to him. Jimin curled up on his chest and they fell asleep together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook complete their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! I'm glad you are liking it.
> 
> Also... because I just can't help myself, I started a new story. It's called The Endless City and it's like dystopian/mystery/sci-fi/futuristic thing... Please give it a read and let me know what you think!!!!

There was a very annoying sound. Jimin didn't know what it was or where it was coming from but in his half conscious state he reached out and grabbed the offending device, preparing to throw it across the room. Before he could let it fly, it was plucked from his hand and he heard his partner's scratchy voice, thick with sleep. "Agent Jeon."

There was some silence as he listened to whatever was being said, Jimin opened his eyes and rolled over to look at Jungkook, who was leaning up against the headboard, the silk sheets falling low on his hips, and the head of his flaccid cock peeking out. The man made an extremely erotic picture with his eyes closed and his brows drawn down low. Jimin smirked and stretched his body out, arching off the bed and releasing a small moan of relief as he worked out his morning stiffness. When he turned his eyes back to his partner who was saying something about yesterday's assignment, but who's eyes were glued to Jimin's mostly exposed skin, Jimin realized the agent was working on some morning stiffness of his own.

The previously flaccid length between Jungkook's legs was starting to stand at attention, Jimin smirked. He could feel his partner’s eyes, roaming his skin almost as if shadow hands were snaking over his body exploring it and enjoying what they found. Jimin let his hand wander down over his body and find his awakening erection. As his hand slipped under the covers, and gripped his sex he could hear Jungkook halt his conversation, then pick it back up with a much less interested tone. Jimin began slowly stroking his cock that was now fully erect and hard as stone. He bit his lip, but let a small groan escape.

Jimin sat up and turned toward his new lover, crawling over to him on all fours, hunger burning in his eyes and positioned himself astride his companion, letting their lengths brush against each other. Jungkook bit his cheek and tossed his head back against the headboard with a thump. The Park took the opportunity to attack the exposed neck with open-mouthed kisses. Jungkook let out a whimper which he turned into a cough.

The agent said something noncommittal into the phone and snapped it shut, glaring up at his partner. "Not fucking funny Park."

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh, I was trying to get you hard. And it looks like I succeeded." Jimin punctuated this by reaching between their bodies and giving Jungkook’s stiff member a gentle squeeze, and eliciting a low moan from his new lover.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin and Jungkook collapsed back onto the rumpled sheets covered sweat and cum, panting like they had just run a marathon.

The gray-eyed man looked at his companion, "How was that?"

The agent was still panting and shaking, coming down from the best orgasm he had ever had. "That was...god... I don't... just so... HOT!"

Jimin chuckled, then furrowed his brows. "Even the part where I..." Jimin made a gesture with his hand.

"Especially that part." Jungkook said with a huge smile, which Jimin matched in kind.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?"

"Oh! Minghao, he says we are good to go. The package should arrive any minute. Our meeting at the NCT building is in a few hours, so we should shower and change."

Jimin insisted that they shower together to "conserve resources" however, their shower was twice as long as it would have taken the two individually because Jimin was a handsy bastard.

After they were clean and dressed, Jimin put on a pair of contacts that made his eyes look like normal dark brown ones, and pulled his long hair into a low ponytail. The two men were dressed in expensive suits, that gave them an air of influence. They were meeting with the CEO of Neo Culture Technology under the guise of Ash and Sean Kim, two wealthy brothers looking to invest.

Shortly before it was time to depart, a man in a suit arrived at their door with the key card. After gathering the last of their supplies and briefcases they headed out.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Neo Culture Technology was housed in a sprawling glass and steel building on the outskirts of Paris. Jimin and Jungkook pulled up the long drive toward the main building in a sleek black Mercedes, parking close to building in case they needed to make a quick escape. On their way up to the door, Jimin discreetly tossed a small black incendiary device into the front bushes.

A short man met the two at the door, and introduced himself as Renjun. He was dressed sharply in a suit, and his blond hair was styled effortlessly off his forehead. He led the two down to the office of Seo Youngho, CEO and head of the Computer Tech Laboratory. His office was just a few doors down from the targeted lab.

Renjun knocked softly on the door, and led the two into a huge office. The floors were wood, stained a dark almost-black color. The décor was all black and gray, but the austere and depressing scheme was alleviated by one wall that was nothing but windows that looked out over the surrounding grounds and forest.

"Ash and Sean Kim I presume. Please have a seat." They sat in the two plush armchairs across from Youngho, a man with medium length dark hair and eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, under both his eyes was a thin layer of eyeliner. He was an elegant kind of stunning, his brown eyes shone brightly with ambition.

Jimin leaned gracefully on the arm of his chair. "I am going to get straight to the point. Our father passed away recently, leaving us with a substantial inheritance. Our accountant has expressed to us that investing some of this money would be beneficial for tax purposes. We know that you are one of the most prominent technology companies in the world. What kind of turnaround could we expect?"

Youngho raised an elegant eyebrow. "That would depend on the size of the investment, and your personal restrictions on how it should be spent. There are many branches of our company, researching everything from cancer treatments to computer tech to weaponry and everything inbetween. Is there a particular sum you had in mind, or a branch in which to invest?"

Jungkook leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. "We are looking to invest about 15 million, but we aren't sure if we want it to be all in one company, or if we want to spread it around. As far as what we want to sponsor, I am mostly interested in what you are working on in the computer technology lab. I have read that it is the best in the world, and that you have geniuses from all over the world working for you. What do you think Ash?" Jungkook looked over to Jimin with a serious look.

"I don't know Sean, you did send me that article on NCT Weapons Division. What if we halved it between those two? Can you give us an estimate from there?"

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing the merits and drawbacks of different decisions, until a loud beeping began to echo throughout the building.

Youngho's eyebrows drew down. "That's the fire alarm, wait here, let me go and see what's happening."

As soon as Youngho left, Jimin and Jungkook leapt into action. The agent pulled a lockpick set out of his briefcase and handed it to Jimin who already had the key card in his hand, both of them put in earpieces so Jungkook could signal Jimin if Youngho came back.

They slipped out into the hallway and Jungkook took up watch, while Jimin made his way down the hall to the lab, swiping the card and striding in.

Jimin walked through the emptied lab and found the cabinet holding current projects. The lock was nothing, and the Park picked it in about five seconds. He always found it amusing how much people put their trust in expensive alarms, and ignored the smaller things. Since no one was supposed to be able to get this far, there was no reason to put any further security on a simple cabinet.

Jimin was looking through the boxes on the shelves, searching for the correct device when his partner came in on his earbud. "Jimin get out of there, I hear him coming!" Finally Jimin found the device, it was quite small maybe the size of his hand. He grabbed it and slipped it into his coat pocket, ran out to Jungkook, and the two of them made it into Youngho's office just as he was coming around the corner. Jimin put the drive into his briefcase, and the two of them positioned themselves naturally, starting up a casual sounding conversation as the CEO made his way back into the room.

"...I really prefer Porche to Mercedes, your car is fine, but it's all about craftsmanshi- Oh! Mr, Seo, is everything all right?" Jimin said turning toward their host with a look of concern.

"Yes, of course there was a small fire out by the front bushes. Probably that damn receptionist smoking out there again." He sounded angry, but quickly changed his tone. "Anyway, have the two of you come to a decision?"

Jimin gave a small smile. "Yes, we are confident that you will spend our money in a most useful fashion, but we would like to start out with a smaller donation, say... three million to start?"

"The CEO smiled like he had just won the lottery. "Yes! That sounds like a fantastic offer. Should I draw up the paperwork?"

Jungkook stood up, prompting Jimin to follow. "Indeed, you have all our information. Send it over to us, and we will have our lawyers look them over, and if all is correct we can set up a wire transfer."

"That sounds excellent, would you like to have drinks tonight, maybe go over some of the finer details?"

"I am sorry, but our plane leaves in a few hours, we have much to do back home. Hopefully all of this will be settled by the time we return, and we can all go out for drinks to celebrate."

"Of course. Please have a safe trip home."

With that, the two made their way back out the door, past the scorched bushes and into their car. No one any the wiser that they had just stolen something extremely valuable.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

After their flight landed, the exhausted team made their way to Minghao's apartment, as they had been ordered. Jungkook had offered to wait until morning since their plane didn't arrive until after midnight, but was informed that the computer expert was quite alright with it.

When they arrived, and handed the stolen property over to the tech geek he seemed almost... giddy. Jungkook had never seen the man so much as crack a smile, but he was full on grinning examining the thing, and muttering things to himself. But then, he looked up at them with his usual serious expression.

"It is a shame, but I am going to have to take some parts out of this. I have been informed that you will deliver the real thing, but without this part..." He pulled off a small square piece. "It will just be a very powerful part, but it won't be a danger to national security."

He handed the device back to Jimin, and turned away to continue studying the part he had removed. "Thanks. We will let you get back to work." Jimin said heading for the door. Minghao didn't appear to hear him, or at least didn't think it necessary to respond.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Now that their mission was complete, both men felt at ease. All that was left was for Jimin to deliver the package to the Parks in the morning.

Jungkook was driving toward Jimin's house when his partner turned to him. "Before you take me home, should we make a pit stop at your apartment?"

"For what?" Jimin simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Duh, whaddaya think?' Jungkook just smiled, and changed his route to take them to his place.

The partners stumbled into Jungkook's apartment, already fused at the mouth, Jimin was pressed up against him as if he were trying to be absorbed through osmosis. Jungkook kicked the door shut, and Jimin slammed him up against the nearest wall plundering his mouth and moaning, already ready to burst.

Jimin detached their mouths and began to kiss down the tan column of Jungkook's neck, while simultaneously unbuttoning his prey's shirt and touching any exposed skin he could get his hands on.

Jungkook began to respond in kind, ripping Jimin's cashmere sweater over his head, and working on the front of his slacks, that fell in a puddle at the gray-eyed man's feet. Soon they were both clad in nothing but their boxer-briefs.

Jungkook pushed Jimin away and separated himself, panting and eyeing the other equally breathless man with undisguised lust. Jimin's body was pale and muscled, littered with scars like a map of all the battles he had endured. Jungkook knew that his body was similarly disfigured from his time as an agent, and before when he had worked with his parents.

He began to walk backward, drawing Jimin toward his bedroom. The man followed him, studying him with those beautiful, special eyes that had seen so much.

Jungkook's room was medium sized, but dominated by a huge bed with forest green hangings making the thing look like something from a fantasy novel. The agent sat and scooted himself back on the bed until he was lounging in the middle, with his body sprawled out, propped up on his elbows. Jimin speculated that he looked like a gift from the gods in the low light. His hair was mussed from Jimin's rough hands, and his caramel skin glowed against the dark green bedding.

Jimin climbed up on the bed and prowled over to his lover, devouring him with his eyes. When he reached him, and was hovering over him on all fours, Jungkook swept his leg and switched their positions so that he was on top. Jimin wrapped his legs around his lover and pulled him down into a slow grind between their underwear clothed erections.

Jungkook brought their lips back together in a scorching kiss, practically fornicating his partner's mouth with his slick muscle. Jungkook slowly made his way down the other's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached the waistband of Jimin's last article of clothing. He slid the garment down pale legs, until his prize lay before him completely exposed, surrounded by a forest of his own golden tresses, strands of which were stuck to his kiss swollen lips.

Jungkook was ready to cum just from the erotic sight. The next words out of his companion's mouth were almost his undoing. "Please Jungkook... make love to me. God I NEED it..." He arched his hips off the bed, making his leaking cock bounce with the motion.

Jungkook was a man who could take a lot, but Park Jimin in his bed begging for him was not something his brain was equipped to handle. He blindly reached into his nightstand and fumbled around until he found his bottle of lube. The uncapped it and poured some over his fingers, the smell of melon drifted through the air. (That one's for you HoneyGurl)

He brought himself back to his lover’s mouth, and penetrated his mouth with his tongue as his finger slipped inside the tight ring of muscle. Neither of them had much patience and soon Jimin was tossing his head back and forth moaning Jungkook's name.

"I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me NOW!"

Jungkook was also at the end of his rope, he slicked his quivering member, and slid inside his lover in one fell swoop. He gave Jimin a moment to adjust, soon Jimin was wiggling underneath him, so he drew back, and re-entered with a sharp snap of his hips. They both moaned.

The pace was immediately rough and animalistic, drawing near inhuman sounds from them both. Jungkook's thigh and back muscles were burning with strain, so he slid his arms underneath Jimin and pulled him upright, so he was on top straddling Jungkook. Jimin moved himself up and down keeping time with Jungkook's previous pace. This new position aligned Jungkook's cock exactly with Jimin's prostate. Every stroke caused Jimin to tighten, around him.

"SoAHHH... fucking clo-oh-oh-se Min." Jungkook managed to gasp out.

"Ugh! Me too!"

Jimin released a string of expletives, followed by a shout of Jungkook's name. And released, covering himself and Jungkook with his pearly essence.

Jungkook's muscles locked in place as Jimin squeezed like a vice around him, and he too found bliss, spilling himself deep inside his lover, as Jimin collapsed on top of his body squishing his cum between them.

In that moment, Jungkook was so happy. But what followed was something he would never wish on his worst enemy.

The light turned on, and two heads snapped to the doorway where stood the last two people he wanted to see, especially while he was still connected intimately with his lover.

"Sorry son, we didn't know you were gonna have company. Nice to see you again Park." Jungkook’s father puffed out on a cloud of smoke.

"Although, that was very sexy you know." Said a pretty woman that had to be his mother.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MOM, DAD? GET OUT OF HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!
> 
> And please give The Endless City a read and let me know what you think!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's parents give some unexpected news. Jimin has a run-in with the Elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone supporting this story! You guys are awesome.

Jungkook’s father let out a low chuckle and pulled his wife out into the living room.

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. "I am so fucking sorry. Oh my god... oh my god... tell me that did not just happen."

Jimin hugged Jungkook back, and smiled, kissing him on the side of the head. "It's ok, really. I have had a lot more people see me do a lot worse. I am not ashamed to be caught with you, but I could have thought of a better way to meet your mother." He nudged Jungkook in his ribs, and pulled back giving his lover a brilliant smile.

Jungkook didn't know what to say, he thought that Jimin would be pissed, or at least embarrassed. But his lover was taking his parents ridiculousness all in stride, and even trying to make HIM feel better.

Jimin slowly removed himself from atop his lover, their bodies separating and causing him to flinch at the slight pain in his rear. Jungkook stood with his lover, and after some quick cleanup, both put their underwear back on. Just then Jungkook realized that their clothes were haphazardly strewn around the foyer.

Jungkook simply pulled a couple pairs of pajama pants and tanks out of his drawer and handed one set to Jimin, who took them and dressed. Before they walked out, Jungkook pulled his partner into a breathtaking kiss. As he pulled back, a small string of saliva still connected their mouths. Jimin stuck out his tongue and broke the connection, pulling the excess into his own mouth. Jungkook let out a soft moan, for some reason he found that so fucking hot, and he could already feel the beginnings of another erection starting in his pants.

He remembered his parents out in his living room, and little Jungkook decided he didn't want to play anymore. He sighed and walked out into the living room, trying to banish the blush that had taken up residence on his face.

"Mom, Dad, you know that you can't be here. I am supposed to arrest you if I see you. What is it?"

The father looked up at his son in speculation, then turned to his wife. "I told you dear. I said he was banging the Park, I could tell from how he reacted when the boy was kidnapped."

His mother replied with a girlish giggle, "He did well for himself don't you think?"

Jungkook refused to acknowledge the fact that his parents had walked in on he and Jimin in bed. "Tell. Me. What. You. Want. Now."

His parents seemed to only grow more amused at his anger, but his father finally caved. "Do you happen to have any idea why the little Lee has been following us around?"

"Taeyong?" Jimin piped in.

"That's the one. Little fucker thinks he's pretty slick shit, but I have been around the block a few times. We both knew he was following us from the start. I don't know if it had anything to do with that business with his brother, but I think he might have been trying to get us to lead him to you."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's common sense son. We have no other connection to him but you, and finding the address of a CIA agent is nearly impossible without proper access. Anyway, he followed us here. You need to settle your business with him before I lose my patience and sever the last of the Lee bloodline."

Jungkook leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "If he was really looking for me, then he won't follow you when you leave. If there is nothing else... you have to go."

Suddenly his mother leaned forward with a huge smile. "Actually, I did want to ask you about what is going on with you two. When did you-"

"MOM! Not about that. Anything else important?"

She deflated and shook her head. The two elder Jeons stood up to go. Jungkook’s father shook both their hands, squeezing Jimin's just a bit harder than was absolutely necessary. Then his mother pulled them each into a hug, whispering in Jimin's ear, "Please take care of him." Jimin gave a small nod and pulled away.

Jungkook made sure to lead his parents out, lingering at the door so Taeyong could see him.

Jungkook walked back into the living room to find Jimin deep in thought with a frown marring his graceful features. Jungkook smoothed the concerned wrinkle between Jimin's brows and took a seat in the long-haired man's lap.

"Are you ok Min?"

"No. I don't know what Taeyong wants, but I have a bad feeling."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

The next morning Jimin went home to check on Myungjun, who with the help of Jinwoo was adapting to normal life. The two of them had been taking classes to learn Braille, and most of their afternoons were spent out exploring the city. Jimin was so glad to have found the nurse, he didn't know what he would have done without his help.

Myungjun was happy to see him, and threw his arms around him when he got home. The depression the boy had been feeling since losing his sight seemed to be lifting. He hugged him back, and listened as he told him all about his Braille classes and all the things he had been learning to do on his own.

After catching up with his cousin, Jimin showered and changed before heading to see the Park Elders.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Jimin walked into the usual parlor, took his seat across from the Elders, and slid the retrieved item across the table to them.

"Did you have any problems?"

"No Elders. It went smoothly."

One of the Elders, smirked. "How is our dear Myungjun fairing?"

Jimin clenched his hands into fists under the table, but calmly responded. "He is acclimatizing well, thank you for your concern." He gritted his teeth.

"I am so glad to hear it."

"Did you want anything else?" He couldn't keep the impatience out of his voice.

They all looked offended, and quickly whispered to each other in scandalized tones. One of the larger men stood and came around to Jimin's side of the table. The younger male was too proud to let the man see him flinch, even when his hair was grabbed in in a rough hand and his head was yanked back. He was backhanded hard across the right side of his face, the hand in his hair was used to pull him closer to the man's face.

"Listen here. You don't EVER talk to any of us that way. Am I clear?"

Jimin nodded his head, and another heavy slap plowed across his face. He could feel blood pouring from his mouth and nose, but simply kept staring up into the eyes of his elder sedately. His senior seemed peeved by his lack of fear, and struck him again three times, each harder than the last. Finally it seemed the man had run out of patience, he stood and signaled the servants to escort Jimin off the premises.

Once in his car, Jimin found some tissues and pressed them to his bleeding face. He knew he couldn't go home looking like this since Jinwoo would freak out, and in turn panic Myungjun. So he headed to the only other place he could think of besides the hospital.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin was weaving his way up to his partner's apartment, slightly dizzy from the headrush and loss of blood. He could feel his eye and lip both had swollen, and knew that the right side of his face was probably nothing but one huge bruise.

He knocked and waited, leaning his pounding head onto the doorframe and letting his eyes close. He was surprised to hear a sharp high gasp when the door was answered, and he opened his eyes to see a shocked-looking Jin standing there.

"Jungkook!" He screamed. The agent came running around the hallway corner, expecting to see Taeyong standing there, but instead found his lover covered in blood and looking like someone had taken a battering ram to the side of his face.

He rushed forward, and took the long-haired man into his arms, leading him to the couch, and directing Jin to retrieve his first aid kit. Jin rushed back out and handed the white box to his best friend. Jin took a seat on Jimin's other side and took Jimin's hand into both his own.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Who did this to you, baby?" Jin cooed in his motherly voice.

Jimin gave him a half smile with the undamaged part of his mouth. "I'm fine. I have had much worse than this. I just didn't want to go home and have Jinwoo and Myungjun have a fit."

"Did the Elders do this to you?" Jungkook was wiping blood off of Jimin's face and neck gently with a moist towlette.

Jimin nodded. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with them, they were talking about Myungjun and I couldn't help myself."

"I am so sorry." Jungkook was berating himself inside, he was Jimin's partner, he was supposed to protect him. But there was nothing he could do about the Park Elders.

Jimin could read Jungkook's inner thoughts all over his face. He used the hand that wasn't gripped in Jin's to cup the side of the agent's face, and bring his eyes around to meet Jimin's light ones. "It is not your fault. I am fine, you are fine and everything will be ok."

Jungkook took a deep breath and pressed a cold compress to the side of Jimin's swollen face. Jimin held it there while his partner divested him of his shirt, and wiped the remaining blood from his torso. Jin directed him to lay on the couch, pulling his head into his lap, and pulling a brush out from somewhere before gently pulling it through the fall of Jimin's blond hair.

The Park found this calming and simply lay there letting the man play with his hair. Every so often he would run the back of his knuckles down the undamaged side of his face and whisper comforting words to him. He imagined that this was what it would be like to have a mother. Nobody had ever taken care of him like this. Myungjun had tried, and that was why he loved him, but the Elders were strict, if he had ever been caught his punishment would have been severe.

When he was a child, he had never had anyone to tend to him when he was sick or injured. Parks were taught that relying on others was nothing but weakness. And sometimes, late at night when he was hurting or unwell, he would imagine that his mother was there, doing the same things as Jin. Something no one had ever felt the need to do for him, and this man that he hardly knew was doing it all so naturally. His gentle kindness made Jimin realize that this man would forever be someone important to him.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and tried to hold them back. But the hot streams broke through, and he turned his head pressing his face into Jin’s soft stomach. Jimin was mortified to be crying in front of his lover and and his friend, but he couldn't stop the molten tears from escaping. Jin simply ran his fingernails across his scalp, soothing him and letting the man know that he was there.

Jungkook looked on the scene with sadness, he knew what had upset Jimin. He knew that Jimin didn't have any parents. From what little he had pieced together, he had come to the conclusion that Jimin's young life had been pretty much devoid of any kind of affection. What he was witnessing now was simply proof positive of his theory. Jungkook’s heart was hurting in his chest, it must have been much worse than even he had imagined if this small act of kindness reached him so profoundly.

Finally the blond fell asleep, and Jin let him slumber. He had his arms wrapped around him, hugging Jin to him like a child would a teddy bear. He looked to Jungkook with sad eyes. "He really must have had a rough childhood." He whispered softly, he had come to the same conclusion as his friend, and all he wanted to do was protect the man in his lap from anything that would hurt him.

A silent agreement was made between the two that they would not say anything more about this when Jimin awoke. For him to show them that weak side of himself must have been terrifying to the Park, and they would let him keep his dignity.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Lee Taeyong sat in a car outside the house of one Jeon Jungkook, the man who killed his brother. Sure, Taeyong had hated him but he still felt the unexplainable need to avenge him. He didn't know when he had talked to him that he was planning to shoot his brother in the head. Taeyong felt guilt well up inside him, he had caused his brother's death.

At first when he had quit working for the CIA, Taeyong had planned to kill his brother himself. But in time, after studying his brother he came to the conclusion that Taemin wasn't exactly all there. Eventually he realized that the Lees had made him that way. Taeyong remembered their treatment only slightly. He had been so young when everything had gone down.

Taemin had been much older than him, he had suffered eighteen years of abuse at the hands of their family. He couldn't blame his brother for the things he had done, not after everything he had learned over the years.

He knew that his brother had harbored some kind of obsession with Park Jimin, but he was still fuzzy on what their relationship had been. It seemed Taemin and Jimin had been pretty good about keeping things under wraps.

That didn't matter to him though. What did matter, was that Jeon Jungkook was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin go for a date that takes a turn...

Jimin had spent the last three days at home with Myungjun since he felt like he had been neglecting his cousin recently, but tonight he had a date with Jungkook and he couldn't wait. The agent had stopped by a few times after work to see him, but they hadn't had much privacy. But tonight the two were going out together for the first time on a real date, followed by a night at Jungkook's place. Needless to say, Jimin was excited.

It was 30 minutes until Jungkook was due to arrive and Jinwoo and Myungjun were lounging on his bed as the nurse ordered him around like a drill sergeant, making him try on every item of clothing in his closet. Finally the demanding man decided on a tight white button up shirt, and paired it with form-fitting black slacks and a matching vest. Jimin had tried to add a tie but he insisted that he not wear one, and undid the top four buttons on his shirt.

Myungjun, having not had any say on his clothes was allowed to pick out his cologne. Jinwoo brushed his hair and pulled half of it up, letting a few hairs escape and fall around his face. Once he was dressed and perfumed and groomed to the nines, the trio sat in the living room to wait. Both Jinwoo and Myungjun had Cheshire-cat grins stretching their cheeks, and Jimin couldn't help but feel like some ridiculous display.

Jungkook arrived right on time, Jimin rushed to the door and found Jungkook looking good enough to eat. For once his hair was free from it's usual pushed back style and framing his face, the tips just brushing his ears and the bridge of his high nose. He too was wearing a button up and slacks, but his were navy bottoms paired with a light blue shirt. Behind them Jinwoo's voice rang out, "I know you both look hot, but you had better get going before you miss your reservation!"

The two snapped out of their eye-fucking trance and blushed. Jungkook scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and reached his hand out to Jimin. He accepted the offer and the two made their way out to the parking lot. Jimin insisted they take his Navigator, which he had retrieved from one of his storage units.

Jimin drove with one hand on the wheel, as his other was taking indecent liberties with the crotch of his passenger. Jungkook was worried at first, but the Park's driving never faltered even though he was sporting a matching tent in his trousers. By the time the two of them pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, Jungkook was panting and writhing in his seat.

Jimin killed the ignition and practically dragged Jungkook into the backseat and straddled him. Suddenly Jimin's choice in car was making a lot more sense.

All thoughts of vehicle choices flew out of his mind however as Jimin snatched his lips in a searing kiss. Jungkook thrust his tongue into the others fevered mouth, meeting no resistance. They devoured each other they began shedding layers as fast as their hands could work the buttons.

When both were shirtless, Jimin slid backwards to kneel on the floor. He unfastened Jungkook's belt and pants before sliding the slacks and his underwear halfway down his thighs. The long haired man slid his pale hands back up to Jungkook's hips. He leaned forward and licked the pearly pre-cum from the head of his partner's shaft and blew a steady stream of cool air across the heated tip.

Jungkook had his head thrown back against the headrest. "Look at me Jungkook." Jimin called in a playful tone.

He met his eyes, "Hn?" Was all he could articulate.

Jimin smiled an evil smile and licked him all the way from his base to his slit where that hot pink appendage dipped and swirled. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" He teased.

"The fuck you think Min?" Jungkook gasped with a flushed face.

"That's not good enough." Jimin paused to pull one of Jungkook's sensitive balls into his mouth. He sucked gently and rolled his wet tongue over it before releasing it. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Ahhhh! Jimin!" Jimin's words were driving him crazy.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Jungkook?" The words were deliberate and followed by a covetous lick of the glossy, swollen lips of the blond.

"Ugh! Yes... God YES!"

"Say it."

"What?" Jungkook's brain was all but a puddle of mush. His hands found their way into Jimin's hair and he gripped hard.

Jimin let out an involuntary groan at Jungkook's rough treatment of his locks. "Say it. Tell me what you want to do to my mouth." Jungkook was horny as hell and out of patience, deciding to turn the tables, knowing Jimin wanted to be dominated.

The agent's strong hands jerked Jimin's head back savagely, and he leaned forward bringing their faces close enough for the tips of their noses to brush. His voice was thick with need and rough with desire. "I want to fuck your mouth." Jimin let out a whimper at his lover's words. "I want to slide my cock into your mouth and down your throat until I cum. You are going to swallow everything I give you, then I am going to take my cock and fuck you, and fill you up until you can't take any more of me inside you. Do you want that?"

Jimin only had a chance to nod before Jungkook sat back and pulled him forward with his punishing grip. Jimin parted his lips and allowed Jungkook to guide his head down, he gagged momentarily but relaxed and took the stone hard erection all the way until his nose was right up against the his abdomen.

Jungkook held him there with a long groan until Jimin began to struggle for air. He ripped him back, and he disconnected with a wet 'pop' sound. Jimin pulled in a deep shuddering breath before Jungkook forced his head back down, this time guiding Jimin's expert mouth up and down his shaft. Jimin was breathing hard through his nose, and his cock felt like the tip was about to blow off.

The long haired man reached a hand down to free himself and began to jerk off to the same rough increasing speed of his bobbing head. Moans and grunts were falling from Jungkook's mouth freely as he closed in on his release. "Mmmm... Fuck. 'Bout to cum Min."

Jimin moaned around his mouthful, the timbre of Jungkook's voice shot straight to his groin. He squeezed his cock and groaned, releasing himself onto his hand, the vibrations were just enough to send his partner over the edge. Jungkook's cum filled Jimin's waiting cavity. The gray-eyed man swallowed the salty substance and sat back, tongue darting out to catch a bit that escaped to his bottom lip.

Even though he had just had an intense orgasm, Jungkook's erection hadn't wavered. He pulled the Park up onto the seat and lay him down where he proceeded to make good on his sinful promises.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin and Jungkook were late for their reservation, but the pair didn't care. Jimin was currently walking backward, pulling Jungkook along to the front doors of the restaurant. The gray-eyed man looked like he had been thoroughly loved. His lips were red and swollen from Jungkook's rough treatment, and his hair was tangled and mussed, but the Park didn't care about his disheveled appearance. He was absolutely glowing with a brilliant smile stretching his cheeks.

Jungkook looked on his lover with appreciative eyes. His ego was swelling from the knowledge that it was him that had made Jimin this way. Some part of himself felt like roaring and pounding on his chest as primal satisfaction pounded through him. Nothing made you feel like a man quite as much as your lover walking with a limp.

As Jimin turned to walk next Jungkook, he spotted something with his exceptional vision atop a building across the street, the moonlight glinted off something metal in the far distance. He realized what it was and yanked Jungkook to the left by their clasped hands, but he was too late. A shot rang out through the night, "No!" Jimin screamed.

Both of them looked down at the agent's chest simultaneously. A red stain was spreading from a spot slightly to the right of the center of his chest. Jungkook let out a gasp, then a cough. Dark blood poured from his mouth, his hand reached to the wound in confusion. "What...? Was I... shot?"

Jimin caught his lover as he fell, and lowered him to the ground. His eyes flew to the spot he had seen the rifle barrel for a sign of the shooter, but he saw nothing. They must have run, but Jimin had no time to worry about hunting them down. His partner and lover was bleeding heavily, the bullet must have missed his heart, but he was definitely hit in the lung.

Jimin picked him up as gently as he could and rushed the man to his SUV. He knew that he didn't have time to wait for an ambulance, Jungkook could easily be drowning in his own blood within a matter of minutes. He had never been more grateful of his tactical driving training than in those short minutes as he flew down streets, blaring through red lights and easily tripling the speed limit.

By the time that he screeched to a halt outside the hospital doors and grabbed his partner from the backseat the man was pale, and his breathing was making a disturbing gurgling noise. Jimin sprinted into the hospital, as soon as he breached the door he began yelling. He didn't even know what was coming from his mouth, but quickly nurses and doctors began to file into the hallway.

Jimin reluctantly placed Jungkook on a rolling bed as directed, they were asking him questions, but he couldn't rip his attention away from the still body on the gurney. He ran alongside the doctors until they rushed through a pair of double doors. He tried to continue following, but a nurse was holding him back. He could easily have overpowered her, but he couldn't do anything to divert the doctor's attention away from Jungkook.

"I know you probably need to make some calls. Let me take you to the waiting room." The nurse guided him to the white room full of ugly pink chairs. She gave him Jungkook's cell phone and wallet. "Someone will come to give you an update as soon as we know anything. If he has family you should call them. You also should clean yourself up, the bathroom is through the door over there." She turned and left.

She left and Jimin looked down at the phone in his hands, only to realize that he was covered in blood. Dark red stains covered his arms and the front of his shirt, he could even see some of his hair matted into vermillion ropes. There was so much blood. Blood that wasn't his own. He felt sick, he ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees heaving what little was in his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Jimin stayed like that, dry heaving into the toilet until the spasms in his stomach stopped. He stood and walked to the sink, rinsing his mouth and washing his hands, turning the water pink as it went down. He ripped a few paper towels out and wet them before harshly scrubbing what he could off of his face and neck.

He hadn't gotten all the blood off by a long shot, but he left anyway, he had phone calls to make. First he called Jin, the man was screaming and crying as soon as the words left his mouth, and was in his car before he had even hung up. Next was a much more difficult call, he had to call Jungkook's supervisor Namjoon. The gruff man also seemed worried, he promised to be there as soon as possible before getting off. Lastly, he called Jinwoo to let him know what was happening. He had tried to tell him to stay home, but the stubborn nurse and his cousin both insisted on going to sit with him.

Jin was the first to arrive, he ran into the waiting room and flung himself into Jimin's arms. The man was gripping Jimin so tightly it was painful, but he didn't stop him or try to loosen his grip. He simply held him and let him cry into his shoulder. Jimin's face pressed into Jin’s shoulder in kind and he couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He asked him what had happened, and he told him everything, how he had seen the nose of the rifle on the building across the street, how he had tried to pull Jungkook out of the line of fire, but had been too late. His chest felt like someone had pried it open and ripped his heart right out of his ribcage.

Somehow Jinwoo and Myungjun beat the CIA, and were the second to arrive. Suddenly he was being hugged from the front and both sides by these men. Finally they all sat down, Jin and Jinwoo were each latched to one of his biceps, and Myungjun was curled up on his lap, tears falling from his sightless eyes. Myungjun had become quite fond of Jungkook over the past months, but what really pained him was the idea that Jimin could lose another person close to him.

Finally Namjoon made his way through the door, and it made sense why it took him the longest. Behind him were a gaggle of other men in suits. He recognized Taehyung and Minghao out of the group, but the rest were unknown to him. The crowd surrounded them, and Myungjun buried himself deeper into his body, as he could feel their domineering presence. Namjoon gave him a deadly look.

"What did you do Park?" He snapped.

Jimin wasn't surprised by the question, he was the criminal here after all. What did shock him though was the reactions of the three men around him. They all shot to their feet, even Myungjun and glared at him like he wasn't twice their size. They stood in front of him like a trio of mama bears protecting a cub. Jimin was touched. Jin was the first to speak. "Watch your fucking mouth! Jimin would never hurt Jungkook!" His hands were balled into shaking fists like he was itching to punch him. The other two added in their two cents with angry affirmations of 'Yeah!' and 'That's right!' Jimin felt a rush of warmth for the three, he stood and stepped forward. Jimin wrapped a protective arm around Myungjun who was quivering, he didn't know if it was from anger or fear, but he assumed a mixture of both.

"Fine. Tell me what happened, and who YOU think it was." Jimin explained in detail everything that had happened after they had exited the car, and adding in a tiny lie about how they were supposed to be meeting an informant to keep Jungkook out of trouble. Their relationship wasn't exactly agency approved. And suddenly it struck him, he knew who had shot his partner.

"Taeyong..." He growled.

"What?" Namjoon seemed confused.

"Lee Taeyong." He saw Taehyung pale. "That son of a bitch. I am gonna kill him." Jimin made to leave, but was held back by Namjoon's wide tanned hand.

"Hold your horses there Park, where do you think you're going? Why would you think it was Lee?"

He realized he couldn't tell them the truth about Jungkook’s parents without getting the agent in huge trouble, maybe even costing him his job. So he lied. "I could feel that we were being followed the last few days, the other day I saw him."

"I am gonna be frank with you, the testimony of a known criminal isn't going to do anything in court. You need some kind of proof."

Yeah right, as if Jimin was going to let Taeyong live long enough to make it to court. "I don't think you understand." Jimin ground out. "I don't want to arrest him. I am going to murder him, I am quite good at it as you are well aware."

"You realize you just said that in a room full of government agents, I can't let you go if I think you could be a danger to yourself or others."

Jimin was getting pissed, "Taeyong was trained by the Lees AND the CIA, do you really think that you will be able to find any kind of evidence. He is too fucking good for that."

A voice rang out from near the door. "That means a lot coming from someone like you, Park." Taeyong was leaning up against the door frame of the waiting room. "So, what is it that I am supposed to have done?"

Jimin was in front of Taeyong so fast it seemed to the others that he had simply teleported across the room. He grabbed the Lee and slammed him up against the wall, "You know what you did, and now I am going to kill you."

Jimin pushed his forearm up against Taeyong's throat until his airway was blocked. Taeyong had been trying to push him away, but the blond was riding an adrenaline rush. The Lee was obviously a good fighter, but he lacked the raw power and natural ability that Jimin and Taemin had been blessed with.

The agents moved in when they realized that Jimin was actually serious, and was going to choke him to death. Jimin was being pulled back by at least 4 pairs of hands, but he was strong and resolute. Taeyong was starting to turn blue when all of the men grabbed onto him and ripped him back.

The man fell to the ground gasping for air, clutching his throat as color slowly returned to his face. Six men were pinning Jimin down. Namjoon got right in his face. "What the hell!?"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Jimin growled.

"Not until you cool your jets. Jungkook doesn't need this right now. What he needs is for you to calm down and approach this logically. How to you think he is gonna feel when he wakes up and finds his partner in jail for killing an ex-CIA agent?"

Jimin relaxed his muscles, the man was right. They were in a hospital, and Jimin had plenty of time to hunt the bastard down after he was sure Jungkook was alright. "Ok, Ok. I'm fine, you can get off me now."

Namjoon nodded and they let him up. Jimin stood, he didn't make another move toward Taeyong, but he didn't take his eyes off of him either. His three pretty companions rushed over to him and fluttered around, making sure he wasn't hurt. Taeyong was on his feet again, and there was already a bruise forming on his throat much to Jimin's satisfaction.

Namjoon took charge and faced Taeyong, "Did you have any involvement in the shooting of Agent Jeon Jungkook that occurred this evening?"

"No." Taeyong's voice came out as a croak, and he cleared his throat. "No, I didn't."

"Is it true that you have been tailing him?"

"No."

"What are you doing in the hospital this evening?"

"Visiting a friend."

"What friend?"

"My uncle Onew, he's in a coma. Has been for almost 12 years now."

They went back and forth for a while until Taeyong got up to leave. As he was going Jimin rose and followed him. Everyone tensed as if ready to jump on him again.

"I'm not going to attack him again. I just have a few questions of my own. Shall we?" Jimin looked to the Lee and indicated the door.

Taeyong smirked and they walked into the hallway, however the Lee wasn't stupid and he made sure they stood within sight of the agents. "I'm guessing you know that it was me."

Jimin clenched his fists and grit his teeth, it took everything in him not to snap his neck. "Yeah. Why him?"

"I thought it was obvious. He killed my brother. If that's all..." Taeyong turned and started walking down the hallway. When Jimin spoke his next words, Taeyong stopped in his tracks.

"Jungkook didn't kill Taemin. I did. I shot the bastard right between the eyes... and I liked it."

Taeyong didn't say anything more, he just resumed walking down the hallway at his previous leisurely pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Please leave a comment!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets a new assignment, and has trouble dealing with his partner's injury.

Park Jimin had suffered a lot of loss in his 25 years on Earth. Grief and disappointment had hardened him into a strong and able warrior. Although he had lost so many people he cared about, none had ever hurt more than the idea of losing Jungkook. Especially when he felt so responsible. Taeyong had tried to kill his partner for something Jimin had done, and there was no way he was ever going to forgive himself.

The group of Jungkook's coworkers took seats around Jimin and his trio of civilians after all the ruckus with Jimin and Taeyong died down. They all seemed to fear him like he was some kind of psycho killer; this conclusion was undermined however by the fact that he had three beautiful young men clinging onto him and cooing at him. Myungjun was still curled up in his lap, Jin and Jinwoo once again took up sentry duty on either side of him. All three had their arms wrapped around him, and as their stretch of waiting grew longer they all fell asleep on him one by one.

Jimin was exhausted, but there was no way he was going to get a wink of sleep until he knew for sure that his partner was okay. Taehyung was the only one to approach him, as the others seemed wary of his presence. The agent sat in the chair opposite Jimin and gave him a sad look.

"Are you alright man?"

"No." Jimin answered honestly.

"I'm sorry about Taeyong. He really didn't used to be a bad guy... I don't know what happened to him."

"Well, forgive me if I don't exactly believe that", Jimin snarled.

"I really thought you were going to kill him", Taehyung said with a small smile.

"I was." The Park deadpanned.

Taehyung's face fell, and Jimin couldn't help the tiny wriggle of guilt that wormed in his gut. He didn't want to make the man sad; his was a face that was always meant to smile. He had thought so since the first time he had met the sunny man. However, he would never apologize for his actions toward Taeyong. Someday soon he knew that the would-be assassin would come for him, and Jimin would be ready.

Jimin wasn't exactly feeling social at the moment. He was just considering hunting down a nurse and demanding an update when a doctor in green scrubs walked in. "Family of Jeon Jungkook?"

Jimin made it to the man first, giving him an extremely intense stare. Everyone else surrounded the man, and he finally cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Mr. Jeon is out of surgery; he sustained extensive damage to his right lung, therefore we had to place a shunt to drain the excess blood. He requires a breathing tube until the bleeding in his lung stops. For now he is being kept in a chemically induced coma until he has recovered to a point that he will be able to breathe independently."

"How long?" Interjected Namjoon.

"We aren't sure; there are many tests that still need to be run.We will have a better estimate after the tests are run. As of now he is limited to two visitors in his room at a time, so you will all have to take turns. He is in Room 321. However, his insurance may not cover some of his treatment. That is something you will want to speak with billing ab-"

Jimin interrupted with a growl. "I will pay for it. I don't care about the cost, just tell me... is he going to be okay?"

"Yes sir. He is going to be fine; he just needs time to heal."

At this news, Jimin's legs turned to jello, but a hard grip on his arm steadied him. He turned to see Taehyung with one tanned hand wrapped around his bicep. "I still think you need to speak with billing; these tests can be very expensive, not to mention that they will only cover the first two weeks of his stay. We are talking thousands of dollars or more."

"Money isn't an object. Move him upstairs to the private first class rooms on the eighth floor; I want your best doctors on this. Also, I will be staying here until he is well, have the staff put in an extra bed for me."

The man looked less than happy, but turned to go and do what he was asked. Jimin turned back around to see many impressed looks. It appeared that Jungkook's brothers-in-arms approved of his actions for their comrade. Taehyung was giving him a huge smile, and before he knew it he was pulled into a hug by the rambunctious agent. "Thank you so much Jimin. If you need someone to help watch over him, you call me anytime, day or night."

A chorus of agreement came from the others, and they all wrote their contact info on a piece of paper. As they filed out to take their turn seeing the unconscious agent, each man shook his hand, some of them giving praise, others grumbling a simple thank you.

Jin gave him a hug so tight he thought his ribs might snap, "Thank you so much. I can't even tell you how much this means to me."

Everyone took turns going in to see their injured friend while Jimin had a conversation with the hospital director. She was suspicious of Jimin's requests, and wanted to be sure he would be able to pay when the time came. Jimin silenced her by taking out his phone and letting her speak to his personal banker at Wachovia. After that, she started treating him like royalty, and Jungkook was finally moved to an eighth floor suite.

Once everyone had their chance to see him they headed home, but Jimin stayed. He was the last to see Jungkook, he didn't know how he would react to actually seeing his lover hurt so he wanted to be alone. He stood outside the door of Room 828, trying to mentally prepare himself. After a few minutes, he pushed the door open and made his way toward the bed. Jimin felt tears well up in his eyes at the scene before him.

Jungkook had a breathing tube protruding from his mouth, and his chest rose and fell with the hiss of the respirator. There was a battery of machines hooked up to him reading all his vital signs. There were white bandages wrapped all over his right shoulder, and from underneath was a clear tube that drew the blood from his remaining internal wounds, it was attached to a container on the wall that looked somewhat like a measuring cup. An IV led to several bags of fluid hanging next to him on a silver pole.

Jimin's legs gave out under him, and his knees met with the floor painfully. Tears, hot and salty, poured from his eyes. He took one of Jungkook's hands and held it in both of his, resting his forehead against them. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he was stirred by a knock at the door. Wiping his face, he answered the door to find Jinwoo. He handed him a small suitcase, and he realized he was still covered in blood.

"I knew you wouldn't think about yourself for quite a while, and I didn't want you walking around in that. Take a shower, get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day, alright?"

Jimin gave him a small smile and a thank you before he left.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

A week had passed and Jungkook was slowly getting better, but every day that he didn't wake, Jimin was getting worse. Jin, Jinwoo and Myungjun came by often, mostly to make sure that he was eating and sleeping. He wasn't. The doctors came and went, and the time blurred into a string of days and nights of Jimin sitting and waiting. Sometimes he would read out loud, or just talk to his comatose partner. However, time stood still for no one and before he knew it he was called in to see the Elders. Worried for Jungkook's safety, he asked Taehyung to stay with his partner while he went to his meeting.

Jimin sat at the usual table and took the appropriate submissive pose, head down, hands in his lap, and eyes on the table. The approval radiating from the Elders was tangible; they were obviously under the impression that his punishment had taught him a lesson. Honestly though, he wanted more than anything for this meeting to be over so he could get back to the hospital, and he knew that the quickest way to do that was to act the part of the loyal servant.

"Jimin, how have you been?"

Terrible, he thought. "Well enough, my Elders."

"So, we have another assignment for you."

"I am honored to serve the family." Ugh... gag me with a spoon.

"There is a growing threat to our family business. I assume you have heard of the Big 3."

"Yes, of course."

"Their membership has been increasing lately, and they have been moving into our business territory. This is, of course unacceptable."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to make copies of all the files on the computer of a man named Park Jinyoung; I am sure that you're familiar with him."

"What am I looking for?"

"Information about his business. To most people he is a nightclub owner, but in truth he is the head of a group of assassins known as Stray Kids."

Jimin already knew all of this; he had eyes and ears all over the city. You couldn't dabble in their business without some information sneaking into the public sphere of knowledge. Park Jinyoung kept his criminal acts hidden beneath the veneer of legitimate business. He worked with two partners, and together they had all bases of illegal activity covered.

Park Jinyoung arranged assassinations and was in charge of weapons trafficking; Yang Hyunsuk supervised all manner of activities involving the sex trade, and Lee Sooman monitored their drug trafficking rings and worked as their resident chemist.

"Is it his home computer or his office computer?"

"He keeps all relevant data on his office computer; you will have to get in and out quickly. His security is top of the line, and you can't get caught. I don't need to tell you that discretion is key here. We don't want them knowing we are on to them. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. I will need a week."

"Very well. Don't disappoint us. Dismissed."

Jimin tried to walk calmly to his car, but being away from the hospital, even for a few short hours, was making him panic. He knew he was probably perilously close to a nervous breakdown, but he kept himself together by sheer willpower. Once he was safely ensconced in his car, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing.

The panic attack hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he couldn't get enough air; sweat poured from him, making his clothes damp with perspiration. His muscles tensed to the point of cramping, and his hands locked onto the steering wheel with a vice-like grip. It felt like he was having a heart attack, complete with sudden onset migrane and rolling nausea. Jimin felt like he was going to die.

He hadn't had a panic attack since he was a teenager, but he still remembered how to stop it. He tried to slow his breathing and picture himself in a calm and comforting place. The only image his mind could concoct with those criteria was being with Jungkook. The thought of his partner snapped him back to reality. He ground his teeth and whispered to himself.

"Get a fucking grip Jimin. Jungkook needs you, so stop being such and pussy and get your shit together."

He threw the car into drive and punched the gas, shooting out into the road and heading for the hospital.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Once Jimin was back in Jungkook's hospital room he made a call to Namjoon about his newest mission. The gruff man told him that he would be assigned a temporary handler until Jungkook was better, and informed that it would be Taehyung since they were already familiar with each other.

After Jimin gave him all the details about his mission, Namjoon explained the parameters of his counter-mission. As much as they both hated it, Jimin would have to give the Parks the real thing. Any attempts to fake it would blow his cover instantly, so he was simply told to make a copy for the CIA and deliver it to Taehyung.

Jimin knew that he should start preparing himself for his newest assignment, but he just slumped back in his chair and looked over at Taehyung, who had yet to leave.

"Did they tell you that you're my temporary handler yet?" Taehyung nodded, his brows drew down and he glanced at Jimin like he wanted to ask something. "What?" Jimin prompted.

"Are you okay man? I know it's hard when your partner gets hurt, the CIA has people you can talk to if you are having a hard time."

Jimin's pride prickled at that. "I'm fine", he snapped harshly, but instantly feeling regret. Jimin leaned forward and put his face in his hands, massaging his temples and sighing tiredly. "Sorry. I am just worried about Jungkook. It's been over a week and he still isn't well enough to be brought out of the coma."

Taehyung put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze before he let his hand fall away. "He is going to be okay. What he needs now is for you to be strong and to believe in him. You are not responsible for this, and he is going to tell you that himself when he wakes up."

"Thanks Taehyung." Jimin relaxed back into his chair as exhaustion overcame him.

"Why don't you lay down, I will come back tomorrow and we'll work on a plan for Park Jinyoung."

"Okay."

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

After his temporary partner left, Jimin made his way over to the rolling bed that had been brought up for him and collapsed onto it as his weariness washed over him. He rolled over onto his side and watched the gentle rise and fall of Jungkook's chest under his hospital gown. The rusty springs squealed in protest to his shifting weight, and Jimin saw just the slightest twitch from the agent.

He jackknifed into a sitting position, the springs screeching again. Jungkook seemed to stir once more. Jimin leapt off the bed, and over to Jungkook's bedside, making the rolling bed slam against the wall with a loud BANG!

Jungkook's eyes fluttered open and looked over to him. His eyes rolled around unfocused and bleary, as if it were a monumental effort just to keep his eyelids up. His hand reached up for the breathing tube in his mouth, and Jimin stopped him.

"Shh... No, no. That has to stay in." Jimin said gently.

The injured man seemed to gain some clarity at the sound of his voice, and his eyes widened as if he were remembering. His hand stopped trying to get at the tube and moved over to Jimin, wrapping around the back of his neck.

The agent's eyes flittered over him, looking for sign of injury. Jimin took the panic-stricken face between his hands, and forced his head up to look at him.

"I am okay. I wasn't hurt, but you were shot in the chest. You're in the hospital."

This news seemed to reassure him, and he relaxed back and pressed his hand to his chest in a gesture that clearly meant 'Thank God.'

Jungkook's right hand was clenched in the fabric of his hospital johnny, and the other came up and cupped the side of Jimin's face with a gentle touch.

Now that the shot of adrenaline he had gotten in his panic was fading, Jungkook was slipping away fast. As the drugs took him back under, his eyes didn't leave his lover's light ones until they could stay open no longer and he fell back into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin makes a mistake.

After only being on a stake-out with Taehyung for less than a day, Jimin discovered that the man was a never ending festival of chit-chat. He was sure he had never heard one person say so many words in such a short amount of time. Jimin on the other hand wasn't quite so verbose, preferring to keep most of his thoughts to himself. However he didn't mind listening to Taehyung, or commenting here and there on his perpetual monologue.

"Have I told you about my new partner yet?" Taehyung asked.

No, but you seem to have covered everything else in the known universe, Jimin thought snarkily. "No, what is he like?"

"Ugh! The guy is a total asshole! He refuses to work with me, barely talks, and when he does it's nothing but insults."

"That sounds pretty bad, why don't you try to get another partner?"

Taehyung sighed dramatically. "Because, even if he is a complete tool, the man is brilliant. And I was the only one with the patience to take him on as a partner. Especially after what he did to Agent Im."

Jimin chose to rise to the bait. "What did he do?"

"Oh man! Jaebum was trying to get his attention and grabbed his shoulder. My partner broke his arm in three places and almost got fired for it."

"Sounds like a real piece of work."

"He totally is. You will probably meet him at some point, but try to be nice to him. I want this partnership to happen. Even if I am the only one trying, at least I can say I did my absolute best to work with him."

"Yeah. No problem. Ah! The cleaning staff is leaving. You wait here; I am going in."

Jimin was relieved to escape the confines of the car, stretching his legs as he jogged toward the side door. He picked the lock quickly and pushed his way into the empty building. The beep of the alarm echoed through the silence. He disabled the simple alarm in less than 30 seconds.

However, the ADT special was just for the club. The real security was in the back where the private offices were located. The sound of Jimin's footsteps rippled through the air, coming back at him after ricocheting off the black walls.

Park Jinyoung's office was at the end of a short hallway dotted with a few doors Jimin wasn't interested in. The keypad to the right of the owner's door was much more advanced than the simple alarm used outside.

Jimin gently pried the brushed steel cover out from the wall and studied the wires, trying to locate the ones he needed. After a few minutes of analysis, Jimin clipped a green wire and a black wire and twisted them together. The low chime that came from the device was a relief.

The Park typed in 0000, and the lock chimed affirmation before it released the lock on the door with a click.

Jinyoung's office was just what he had expected - everything decorated in shades of purple and gray. Rich fabrics hung from the ceiling, and swanky furniture stood in every corner of the space. The place felt like a high-class whorehouse with all its soft lighting and velvet drapes.

Ignoring the décor, Jimin located the desk and took a seat behind the Victorian behemoth. He broke through the passwords and firewalls easily and hooked up the portable hard drive. He started the file dump, and waited in tense silence until it was complete. Jimin disconnected the hard drive, and was headed for the door when a realization dawned on him.

Taeyong works here.

Jimin turned back to the desk and started rifling through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the small address book out and flipped through until he found the L's. And there it was – Lee Taeyong’s home address. Jimin smirked as thoughts of revenge flooded his mind.

Just as he returned everything to their right and proper places, the door swung open and there stood none other than Park Jinyoung himself. Tall and broad, he was masculine and refined. Short black hair was slicked back from a widow's peak and framed a square-jawed face with unnerving dark eyes that were lined lightly with black.

Park Jinyoung's deep voice filled the room, his thick accent rolling over the words. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Oh, shit. Busted. "Hello."

Park Jinyoung let out a laugh. "Hello. I don't recall any appointments. What are you doing in my office?"

"I'm guessing you wouldn't believe I was lost, huh?"

"Sadly, no. I don't know what you came for, but you should get it and go."

Jimin's brows furrowed. "You aren't going to try and stop me?"

The man chuckled lowly. "I know the Parks well, and those eyes are a dead giveaway. They wouldn't have sent anyone but their best. I am sure that you could kill me before I could get my gun out of my coat. Sometimes you simply have to sit back and let the chips fall where they may."

"Wise man."

"However... I must admit, they couldn't have sent a more handsome thief. Are you a friend of Dorothy?"

"What does that mean, a friend of Dorothy?" It was obviously some code, not a legitimate question.

"It means... nothing you need to concern yourself with. Did you find what you were looking for?" Jinyoung sat himself on an overstuffed gray chaise, crossing his legs at the knee, and looking completely at ease.

"In fact I did."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Back in the car, Jimin and Taehyung were headed back to the hospital. "How did it go? Did you get what we needed?"

"Yeah. Hey Taehyung, do you know what a ‘friend of Dorothy’ is?"

Taehyung swerved into the wrong lane and almost hit an oncoming car, but corrected just in time to avoid a collision. "I’m sorry, are you hitting on me? Cause I thought you and Jeon were like… a thing or something."

“No, of course I’m not hitting on you.”

“Then why are you asking if I’m interested in men?”

"Oh... Sorry, no. I misunderstood what that meant."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin climbed out of Taehyung's car after the agent had made a copy of the hard drive onto his laptop. Standing in the parking lot of the hospital, Jimin was tempted to go inside and check on his partner. After a few minutes of inner debate, he decided that he had time for a quick pit stop.

Jimin found Jungkook's doctor in his room when he opened the door. The man was just what a doctor ought to be. He was tall and thin, graying at the temples, with square eyeglasses that gave the impression of intelligence. His manner was calm and cool; every time Jimin spoke with him, he always had the clear concise demeanor of an experienced physician. He looked like one of those stock photos that appeared in pamphlets in the doctor's office as he stood at the end of Jungkook's bed with a clipboard in his hand.

"Ah! Hello there Sir, just the man I was looking for." The doctor said as Jimin entered.

"Yes? What is it? Is he okay?" Jimin asked.

"Yes, yes. No need to worry. I came to deliver good news! Mr. Jeon's condition has improved monumentally, and I am confident that he can be taken off the ventilator and brought out of the coma."

Jimin's heart leapt in his chest, a huge smile spread across his face. Jungkook was going to wake up! Jimin embraced the doctor, but immediately pulled back, holding him at arm's length, his expression suddenly serious.

"Are you absolutely sure that he's ready? I can afford to keep paying if he needs more time."

"I am sure. At this point in his healing he needs to wake up, start moving and regaining full function of his lungs. His oxygen levels are steady and even, but he won't be back to his full strength for some time. I am trusting you to keep him from over-exerting himself. Okay?"

Jimin took the man's hand in both of his, shaking it vigorously. "Thank you. And I will take excellent care of him."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin was on cloud nine as he left the hospital. Upstairs Jungkook was being taken off his oxygen and I.V., and the doctor said he could regain consciousness in as little as a few hours. So, Jimin rushed to the Park compound, wanting to get this over with so he could be there when Jungkook came around.

He tried to keep his usual bland expression as he sat across the familiar oak table, but he could feel the unconscious tug at the corner of his lips where a smile threatened to break through.

"How did your mission go?" One of the silver-haired women asked in a too sweet voice.

Jimin kept his answer noncommittal. "I was able to retrieve the information that you asked for, so it was a success." He did not mention Park Jinyoung or the fact that he had been caught. He placed the drive onto the table and slid it over to them.

"Nothing else to report?"

Jimin could feel the burn of their harsh stares boring into him, and knew that they had somehow found out about his mistake. Before he could reveal the truth himself, the smooth accented voice of Park Jinyoung filled the silence, coming from a small recorder held in the hand of the woman who had questioned him.

"Hello Parks. I am flattered to see that you think of me as a big enough threat to spy on, but you and your lovely little thief need to stay out of my business. Or you will find out how much of a threat I can truly be.

I am only offering one warning. Let me conduct my business and stay the fuck out of it. Understood?"

The voice cut off and Jimin felt his stomach drop somewhere around his balls as he looked at the angry faces of the men and women who controlled his life. A single thought drifted through his head. 'I may not make it back in time to see Jungkook wake up.'

"So Jimin, can you tell us why you came in here with a smile on your face after you were caught on a mission? Did you feel like you were getting away with something? You really never change. I thought you learned obedience when we sent you to Paris all those years ago, but you still have the gall to defy us over and over again."

Another chimed in, "You know we don't want to punish you, but you refuse to do as you are told. Maybe we should see if your old teacher Yuri can pay you a visit? I remember very fondly how compliant you were after coming back from him." Jimin's palms started sweating and his heart raced with fear at the reminder of that time in his life.

"If I remember right, he was quite fond of you."

Jimin cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I must apologize for my actions. I know you only want what is best for me and the family. It was an honest mistake, every night he leaves before the cleaning crew arrives. I made a mistake, and I was too ashamed to admit it to you." Jimin felt sick groveling to the smug bastards, but he would do anything to stay out of the hands of Yuri Sokolov. Anything.

"Well, would you look at that... he's scared!" The Elders roared with laughter and Jimin felt his face flame. After a few humiliating minutes, their amusement finally faded and they focused their attention back onto his punishment.

The brand was suggested by one, but shot down when another pointed out that continual use could cause muscle damage and affect his performance in the field. A few other ideas were tossed around, some worse than others, but they finally settled on a good old-fashioned beating. Jimin ground his teeth as he sat there and listened to then discuss him as if he were some inanimate object.

Three Idol Program members-in-training were called to escort him to the punishment room and administer the beating. He was led into a dim concrete room with a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling and a conveniently placed drain in the center of the floor. One wall was dominated by a window that showed a viewing room full of comfortable chairs for the Elders to watch the show from.

First his clothes were stripped from him until he was just in his underwear, and then his hands were bound by cold steel cuffs. One of the boys pulled the attached chain through a kind of pulley system and his arms were stretched above him in a quick jerk that nearly pulled his shoulders out of socket. He was pulled up until his toes barely skimmed the concrete floor, his shoulder joints painfully accepting his weight.

An involuntary moan of pain left him, and he clamped his jaw to keep any further noises from escaping. They could punish him, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. The crackle of a speaker filled the room, "You may begin."

The first blow came to the side of his face, and snapped his head around, but Jimin just turned back forward and braced himself for more. Punches came at him from every angle, the three young men's fists pounding him like a slab of meat for what felt like hours. Bruises were coming up all over his skin, like dark reddish-purple flowers blooming under his flesh.

His ribs were definitely cracked from someone using them like a punching bag, he could feel his face swelling until he could not see out of one eye and the other was barely able to peek open at all. Pain was exploding from all over his body. The three didn't miss an inch of him, sending low kicks to his defenseless legs and brutal punches to his sore torso and face. His neck ached from snapping back and forth with the force of their strikes.

The room resounded with the slaps of fist-to-skin contact and Jimin's heavy breathing, for he refused to let even a single sound pass his lips. He knew that they were nowhere near done when one pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and began slamming away at him. His strikes broke the skin, and it didn't take long until he was slick with his own blood.

After an eternity of pain, Jimin finally heard the speaker crackle back to life. "That's enough."

The beating ceased immediately, and the trio stood at attention, waiting for more orders. Jimin's head felt fuzzy and he had to work to bring his gaze up. All the Elders looked satisfied, as if they had just seen something exceedingly entertaining, instead of watching someone get beaten half to death. For the first time, Jimin looked at the three who had beaten him. He was sad to see that they were just boys, no more than 17 years old. They must have been new recruits, which was why they had been chosen for this.

It was both a punishment for Jimin and a lesson for them about what would happen if they put a toe out of line. Their faces seemed drawn; this had not been something that they enjoyed. The smallest one had a look on his face like he wanted to cry. Jimin looked into his eyes and shook his head almost imperceptibly. If he lost it over hurting Jimin, his punishment would be so much worse than a beating.

He empathized with these boys; they were on the fast track to a life just like Jimin's, and it only gave him more resolve in his current task. He would bring down the Parks - not just for himself or Myungjun; he would do it for these boys and others like them, so they would not have to live the hell that he had.

He brought his eyes back around to the window and bowed his head, hating himself for playing the chastised servant, but knowing that it was necessary. He needed to get back to Jungkook. "Release him."

Jimin was lowered until his feet met the ground again, and he locked his knees, refusing to show an ounce of weakness to them. His legs were shaky and on the verge of collapse, but he remained standing with nothing but pure willpower.

The manacles were removed from his hands, the heavy metal had dug into his skin and blood began to pool and gush as circulation returned to his extremities. As much as he hated to admit to himself, he was close to passing out. His head was spinning and he was quaking from the effort to remain vertical. His breathing was labored and uneven, the strength it was taking to remain upright was flagging.

"Clean yourself up."

The Elders filed out, and as soon as they were gone, Jimin felt himself begin to fall; but before he collapsed, three pairs of hands reached out and helped him stay upright. He let the three young men hold him up as his legs finally went slack.

A choked voice broke the silence. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to, reall-"

"It's okay, I know." Jimin looked up into the face of the boy whose gray eyes were brimming with tears; he let the grim seriousness of his next words bleed into his eyes. "Don't ever let them see you cry. Don't ever apologize. You are a Park, and that comes with a grave responsibility. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Jimin brought his bloodied hand up and cupped the tear-stained cheek. "I am sorry to tell you that it gets worse before it gets better." He looked at them each in turn and took in their too-old eyes sunken into their young faces.

The boys took him to another room and washed the blood and sweat off of him and patched him up as best they could. He knew it was their way of apologizing for what they had had to do.

Jimin pulled on his clothes, and as he was leaving he turned back to them. "Someday soon you will be sent to stay with a man named Yuri Sokolov. Do what he says. Don't ever fight him do you understand me? You will only make it worse."

They all looked at Jimin with a mixture of fear and apprehension, and then nodded. He turned and left them there.

He hated to think of the horrors that those boys had faced - and still had to in their bleak futures.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Back at the hospital a flurry of doctors and nurses were flitting about, making a fuss over Jimin's injuries. He did his best to shoo them away, but after a while he had to agree to at least a cursory examination.

"Do what you must, but you can do it here. I am not leaving until he wakes up", he finally snapped at the gathering of doctors and nurses who surrounded him. Satisfied that he would receive treatment, his crowd dissipated and left him alone with Jungkook's doctor.

"You know, the only reason they are being so insistent is because they like you. They have seen the way you care for him," the doctor nodded at Jungkook. "And they are moved by it."

"Anyone would do the same for someone they care about", Jimin dismissed.

"Perhaps. You look like you have taken one heck of a beating." The doctor pressed his cold stethoscope to Jimin's back. "Deep breath... again... one more time. Hmm... You seem to have some fluid in your lungs. Did you breathe in any blood?"

"Probably. There was plenty of it coming out of my mouth."

The doctor seemed surprised at his casual tone. "Something tells me this is not the first time something like this has happened to you." Jimin's silence was his answer. "I guess it's not really any of my business."

He went on with the rest of the exam in silence, only speaking to give direction. He shone his penlight into Jimin's eyes and palpitated his abdomen; after about 15 minutes he sat back. "You aren't concussed, and your internal organs all feel fine, as far as I can tell. You seem to be the luckiest victim in history; you are bruised and bloodied and you'll be sore as all-get-out for a week or two, but it seems your attackers missed every vital spot."

What the doctor dismissed as luck, Jimin knew to be purposeful and he felt a rush of gratitude for the three boys.

"You may have some cracked ribs, but I think that's the worst of your injuries", the doctor advised. "It actually looks a lot worse than it is. I recommend wrapping your ribs, and then I will have a nurse bring you some ice packs for your face."

Later, Jimin lay on his rollaway bed with his icepacks and let his swelling go down. Eventually he fell into a painful, restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Jimin's past, and an old friend is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm gonna be real with yall. This chapter is pretty dark. Super dark and includes non-con and drug abuse. Please be warned.

Jimin woke with a start to the sound of alarms. He looked over to see a horrified-looking Jungkook ripping tubes and wires away and climbing out of bed. Jimin bolted up, but immediately fell back with a groan of pain as his beaten body protested the sudden movement.

"Ah! Jungkook! Get back in bed!" Jimin ordered. However Jungkook seemed to have ideas of his own, and he knelt down next to Jimin on shaky legs. He took Jimin's hand between his own palms gently, as if trying not to cause any more pain. He could tell his swelling had gone down because he could see Jungkook with both of his eyes.

Doctors and nurses barged into the room, pushing crash carts and yelling in rushed voices. When they came upon the scene of the two men, they stopped. None of them seemed to want to dispel the beautiful moment that existed between the two. Love and concern for each other radiated from the pair.

"Jimin... what happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Jungkook understood what that really meant, the Parks. "What really matters is that you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can stand up by myself", Jungkook admitted.

Several nurses rushed forward with the intent to help, but Jimin stopped them with a 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' look. The long-haired man forced his body to move, and with a few painful grunts, managed to get himself upright. He lifted Jungkook from the ground gently, even though his abused shoulder joints creaked in complaint.

After the agent was safely back in bed, and his monitors once again attached, the staff left the two lovers alone.

"You look like hell." Jimin told him, and smirked.

Jungkook smiled weakly. "This from the man who looks like someone dropped a piano on him."

Jimin leaned down and pressed his busted lips to Jungkook's forehead. "I am so happy that you're alive."

"Me too, but you know... for you."

Jungkook's embarrassment was endearing, and even though neither of them said it, they both knew what was passing between them.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

(Three Weeks Later)

After hearing the news of his awakening, Jin had been coming to the hospital every day, spending almost as much time there as Jimin.

"Are you sure you are getting enough to eat here? Why don't you have some more?" Jin asked after a delicious home-cooked meal he had brought for them, and had made them eat way too much of in the name of keeping their strength up.

"Jin", Jungkook groaned, "if I eat any more, I am gonna pop like a balloon."

"Agreed."

Both men were laid back on their beds in a near-catatonic state from all the delicious home cooking.

"Are they treating you good? Do you need anything?" Jin asked.

"I am FINE!" Jungkook assured him. "Stop worrying. You know Jimin is here, and he is taking great care of me. He's a regular little nursemaid."

Jimin flipped him off, but didn’t move from his comfortable spot.

"Oi! Min, is it okay if I call you Nurse Jimin?" Jungkook continued cheekily.

"Only if you want me to put you back in that coma", Jimin told him.

Just as Jungkook opened his mouth to retort there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Taehyung opened the door and walked in. The agent had been depressed ever since he had seen what happened to Jimin for getting caught, because he felt that he was to blame. He had apologized to Jimin at least 50 times, but the Park had never thought it was his fault.

"Hey Taehyung. What's doin' man?" Jungkook asked.

"Not much, just trying not to shoot my partner for being a total bastard you know, the usual."

"Oh yeah. I heard you got a tough case there. Condolences. What's he done now?"

"He shot a suspect for absolutely no reason."

"Oh yeah, were at?" Jungkook asked.

"In France."

"No dumbass. Where did he shoot him on the body?" Jungkook clarified.

"Oh! Yeah, that's the fucked up part. He shot one of the guy's nuts off."

All four males in the room unconsciously moved their hands to their crotches as if to make sure they were still all there.

"Dude, that's sick. You don't shoot a guy in the balls. I mean, really? So who was it?"

"Guy's name was Yuri Sokolov. He's wanted in suspicion of human trafficking and prostitut-"

"WHAT?!" Jimin sputtered, jackknifing up off his bed in shock.

"Huh? Do you know him?" Taehyung asked.

"Uh..." Jimin wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah. I mean... kind of." He looked away, shame and sadness rolled off him in waves.

Taehyung didn't sense his distress, and he continued. "How do you know him? He doesn't seem like someone the Parks would do business with. I mean he owns a brothel. What, did you work for him as a summer job?"

Taehyung's sarcasm was evident, but his words hovered dangerously close to the truth, and Jimin couldn't bring himself to contradict them.

When Jimin didn't laugh, and refused to meet their eyes, a horrible truth dawned on all of them, and their eyes drilled into Jimin, who squeezed his shut, like he was trying to block out the whole situation.

Jungkook's chest ached so bad he had to look down to make sure he wasn't shot again. "No..." he whispered.

The sound of heartbreak in his voice was the final straw for Jimin. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart in a fist. When he felt the prick of tears in the back of his eyes, he knew he had to get away.

So he did the only thing he could think of - he ran. He could hear the three yelling after him. He felt the blood drumming in his ears and face, burning with humiliation. A strong grip on his arm stopped him, and Jimin turned to see Jungkook in his hospital johnny, panting as if he had run for hours.

Between the hard gasps for air, he managed to force out, "Please don't run from me. I don't care about your past, I just care about you. I'm not judging you; I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you that way."

Every time this man opened his mouth he became more beautiful and amazing. Jimin pulled the agent into his arms and held him in an embrace that was both strong and gentle.

Thankfully the other two guests were gone when the two men returned to their room. Jungkook lay back on his bed and fell into a coughing fit. Deep rattling coughs choked out of his throat. He had obviously pushed himself too hard by chasing Jimin. When he saw the stain of blood on the man's lips, Jimin called the doctor.

After a brief exam, the doctor put Jungkook on a breathing treatment. He put an oxygen mask with a small cup of liquid hooked to it over the agent's mouth and ran a clear tube to the oxygen faucet on the wall next to his bed. The treatment made a gurgling sound, and filled the room with the smell of menthol.

The pure oxygen seemed to help, and the medicine eased his breaths. The doctor looked seriously between them. "Don't get out of breath like that again. You are making great progress, but you are only going to undo the healing you have achieved thus far by overdoing it too early."

The pair agreed, and the doctor took his leave.

"I'm sorry", Jimin whispered to Jungkook.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Will you tell me about it?" the agent asked over the hissing babble of his medicine.

Jimin really didn't want to; he had tried to forget that time in his life for years. But if he had to put his trust in any hands, he was glad they were Jungkook's. There was a long beat of silence where Jimin pondered his choice.

"Yeah." His voice was almost a croak, as if he'd had to physically force the word out. He had no idea where to start.

"Do you remember the first time we met, and you asked me all those questions about the Parks, and I told you about all our training?" He nodded. "Well, I wasn't kidding when I told you about the sexual training."

"They sent you to Sokolov?" Jungkook sounded furious.

"The Park's believe in a very hands-on approach to learning. Sokolov had some kind of history with the Parks long before I came along, but I have never been able to weasel the details out of anyone. I assume he owed them some kind of debt. The Elders would never trust their precious trainees with anyone they weren't absolutely sure they owned completely.

They made a deal with Sokolov to train the members of the Idol Program in exchange for a god-awful sum of money. They chose him because he runs a really smooth operation, he knows how to cover his ass and he keeps his 'employees' safe. All clients get an STD test before being allowed to receive his business's services.

So after everything went down with Taemin, and I was healed up, they sent me to Paris. I was actually excited to get away from my family. Needless to say I was sorely mistaken about what life would be like there. Yuri Sokolov is a businessman and for the right price he would let his clients do pretty much anything they wanted to us.

I would have killed myself if it hadn't been for Suga. Well, him and the drugs...

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

(Seven Years Earlier)

"You have reached a crucial point in your training. It's time for you to have a bit of... let's call it 'independent study'. You will be moving to Paris, and you will remain there for as long as it takes for you to learn."

"Learn what?"

"Skills of a very valuable nature."

Jimin wrinkled his nose as he walked into his new home; it smelled like incense, with an undertone of stale sweat and cheap cologne. Nevertheless, the place was immaculate, lushly decorated with a dark Victorian theme, like a mansion out of some vampire romance novel. The walls were covered in deep red wallpaper; heavy velvet drapes hung from the windows and ceilings. A black chandelier hung in the middle of the room, high above him. Two large staircases led down from the second floor, on either side of the large entryway.

Plush couches were placed around the periphery, all partly hidden by the web of curtains that made the whole place seem like a giant canopy bed. As he made his way into the middle of the room, a gaggle of skinny boys lined up in the space between the two staircases. They all wore the same loose-fitting black pants and no shirt, their eyes downcast and their demeanor was submissive, downtrodden.

One boy in particular seemed to stand out from the others; he was the only one not looking at his feet. His gaze was straight forward, his eyes cold and determined. His shock of red hair atop his pale body was a beautiful contrast, making him look exotic and wild.

A tall bald man with two diagonal scars on his face entered the parlor, shrinking the space into a shoebox with his mass. "Is this the new boy?" he spoke in French, but his accent was Russian and his voice low and gruff. Jimin shrank from him, his instincts screaming for him to run.

This man is dangerous.

The man moved his dark eyes to those within the lineup who had dared to sneak a peek at Jimin, but as soon as he turned to them, their gazes slammed back to the ground. All except the red-haired boy, who seemed to be the only one brave enough to risk this giant's wrath.

Far from making him angry, the defiance seemed to please him. "In the mood to test me again, boy?" the large Russian asked.

"Fuck you." The redhead's voice was monotone, but it still hit the ears like silk, smooth and rich.

The bald man mad a noise much like a dog's growl and grabbed the redhead by the hair, forcing his face upward. "Take the new one to my room, I'll bring this one", the Russian growled to the man who had escorted Jimin into the house. He turned his face back to the defiant redhead. "Maybe we can give him a show, eh?"

Jimin was numb as the man muscled him down a long hallway and practically threw him into a room before slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe what kind of place his family had sent him to. The long-haired boy didn't bother to pick himself up off of the floor, he simply lay there and let misery wash over him. He and Taemin had had sex, but the idea of performing that intimate act with anyone else, particularly strangers, was unthinkable.

The same door he had come in slammed open, and the red-haired boy was tossed inside. He landed right on top of Jimin with an "oof!"

Chuckling resounded from the doorway. "Well look at that, what a perfect couple you make. Maybe I would like to be the one given a show."

Jimin's hands became clammy, his whole body convulsing in terror. "P-p-please... no." His voice was barely a whisper.

The other boy looked at him with sad eyes, leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I am so sorry. I will make it feel good. That's all I can promise. Please forgive me..."

Jimin could hear the ache in his voice, the heart-wrenching pain of doing to another the same things that had been done to him. Jimin closed his eyes and nodded his head solemnly. The boy pulled a small baggie out of his pocket; he licked and dipped a slender finger into it, gathering white powder on his fingertip.

"Open your mouth."

Jimin hesitantly did as instructed. The powdery finger pushed under his upper lip and applied it to his gums. It tasted strongly of medicine, and the euphoria that came afterward was a welcome escape. He watched as the boy poured a small amount of the powder on the back of his hand before sucking it up his nose.

His face transformed into a look of ecstasy, he closed his eyes and smiled. Jimin couldn't look away; the redhead was so beautiful when he was smiling, like a pale angel, basking in the glow of his cocaine haze.

"Alright", came the demanding voice from the doorway. "You got your fix, now hurry up; I wanna see what the new one is made of."

The two boys stood up and turned to each other, trying to ignore the man leaning against the door. "What's your name?" Jimin asked.

"Suga."

"I'm Ji-"

"NO!" Suga glanced nervously toward the Russian. "Don't ever tell anyone your real name. They will give you one, okay?"

"Okay..."

Without further ado, Suga cupped both sides of Jimin's jaw and brought their lips together. Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe the stress of his situation, but Jimin opened himself and poured all his built-up anger and pain into the exchange, turning it into something hot and feral.

Suga seemed to feed off his energy, and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, bodies pressed together tightly. Their hands pulled at each other anywhere they could find a grip. Clothes were torn away and discarded somewhere in the darkness.

Jimin's heart was pounding from the drugs, his whole body humming with energy. His gums were numb where the cocaine had absorbed into them. His head felt strangely floaty, as if it weren't really attached to the rest of his body.

Suga licked his way down the Park's body, lowering himself to the floor until he was faced with Jimin's full arousal. The drugs pounded through his blood, amplifying sensation. The feel of his own long hair caressing him, the gentle puffs of Suga's breath on his swollen member. Hot need rushed through him, taking his modesty and shattering it.

When the red-haired boy finally leaned forward and took the head of his penis into his mouth, Jimin nearly lost it. However Suga pulled him out of his spiral with a firm pinch to the thigh. Jimin looked down and one of those cat-like eyes winked at him.

The blowjob went on for what felt like forever. Suga seemed to know just how to keep him balanced on the edge of release. Finally the Russian spoke, his voice lower and husky, obviously aroused by the show he was getting. "That's enough Suga. Fuck him now."

He tossed a small bottle that Suga caught without looking. The redhead pulled back and poured the thick, clear liquid onto his fingers. He leaned forward and continued to fellate Jimin while his hand snaked between the long haired boy's legs, and his lubed fingers began to stretch him. He was gentle but thorough; his fingers sliding in and out and creating a wet friction that was bringing the blond back to the edge of release.

Sudden memories of doing this same act with Taemin swam to the forefront of his mind, making Jimin begin to panic. Suga seemed to sense his change in mood, because he pulled away and began to press soft kisses on his abdomen. "Shh... it's okay. I've got you, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Just relax for me. Here take this."

With his clean hand Suga grabbed the bag of cocaine and handed it to Jimin. He took it with shaking hands and did the same lick and dip procedure Suga had done for him. Almost instantaneously, he could feel the drugs working, numbing him to everything but the here and now.

After Jimin was ready, Suga led him over to a wide bed draped in black silk. Jimin laid back, and the pale boy covered him with his body, positioning himself between his open legs. The Russian moved himself to a chaise adjacent to the bed to get a better view.

Suga slicked himself with the remnants on his hand and pressed his long, pale shaft to Jimin's entrance. He penetrated slowly; they both let out a groan of pleasure at the joining of their bodies. The pace was slow and even as they got a feel for one another. The Russian worked himself out of his pants and began stroking the fat length in time to the boys rocking thrusts. Low moans and grunts issued from him as he watched the two beautiful young men on the bed.

As the pace increased, Jimin tossed his head back, his long-fingered hands clutching at Suga's arms, leaving angry red claw marks on his porcelain skin. Soon they were moving at a frantic, animalistic speed. The sound of three sets of cries and the wet slap of skin on skin contact echoed around the cavernous space.

Just as Jimin was coming, one of Suga's hands wrapped around him, working him roughly. He pulled out and grabbed his own erection in his other hand, bringing them both to orgasm together. Their essences mixed as they landed on Jimin's flat stomach.

Suga moved to the side and collapsed beside Jimin, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Oi! New boy."

Jimin looked over to see The Russian on his seat, cock still stiff in his hand. "Get over here."

Jimin looked to Suga with worried eyes. "Why don't you let me..." Suga started.

"No, I want him. Now get over here boy", The Russian demanded.

His tone left no room for argument; however the defiant boy pushed on. "Really, I can do it. He doesn't even have any experie-"

"Shut it Suga. You", The Russian pointed to Jimin. "Get over here, now."

Jimin stood from the bed and walked toward the large man; he could feel the product of his and Suga's release running slowly down his stomach and thighs. When he reached him, the man pointed to the floor.

"On your knees."

Jimin lowered himself, and a rough hand yanked him forward by the hair. Jimin gasped in pain, and then that long cock was shoved down his throat.

Jimin had never deep-throated before; his eyes began to water furiously and his gag reflex locked down, trying to expel the member. He pushed and clawed at the man, trying to pull back and escape. His lungs burned with the need for air, and his struggles became fiercer. He heard Suga yell, "Let him go! He can't breathe!"

Finally, Jimin was released, and fell back onto the floor. Dry heaves wracked his body, contracting his stomach muscles in painful repetition. He hadn't eaten anything since the previous day, so nothing came of his retching.

Jimin had tears streaming down his face; saliva hung from his mouth in transparent strings as he coughed and gagged. Suga crouched next to him, rubbing his back and smoothing his hair. After his fit subsided, Jimin looked up at their handler with hate-filled eyes. It seemed to amuse him, and he let out a deep chuckle. "Yeah, that's right. Give me that look boy; I can't wait to wipe it off your pretty little face. Now get back over here. I didn't cum yet."

Suga gave Jimin a warning look. "Do it", he mouthed.

Jimin forced himself to crawl back over to the man, but he didn't force his head down again. Instead, the Russian pulled Jimin up onto his lap so that he was astride him. His scent was an affront to Jimin, all vodka and too much cologne.

"Ride me, boy."

Jimin took the man inside himself painfully, being stretched well past his limits. The Russian was much larger than Suga, but Jimin ground his teeth and kept going until they were fully connected. Jimin let the large man guide his hips to whatever pace he wanted, praying for it to end as he bounced up and down.

After a few minutes, he was guided back onto the floor on his knees.

"Open your mouth."

Jimin did as he was told, bracing himself for another oral assault. The man simply placed the head of his erection inside Jimin's mouth. Jimin cringed when the salty liquid shot onto his tongue.

Jimin's first instinct was to spit, and he leaned forward to do so but Suga slapped a hand over his mouth, whispering lowly in his ear, "Swallow it."

He honestly tried, but his gag reflex was still on high alert, and he couldn't choke it down. In the end, Jimin did spit it out.

When he looked up at the Russian, he was met with eyes that were as cold as ice. The large hand made contact with the side of his face, hard enough to sting, but not to bruise. "This will be your only warning. You will always take what I give you, and you will be grateful." His hand made contact one more time for good measure before he stood and instructed Suga to take him to his room.

However, before the pair could make it out of the room, they heard the growling voice. "I think I will call you Baby G... rest up Baby G, you and I are going to have lots of fun together very soon."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Suga and Jimin would be sharing a room. It was little more than a closet with two cots shoved into it. The walls were concrete with chipped red paint, and the only light source was a bald light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was cramped and dim, but it was clean and Jimin was glad that he was staying with this boy. Suga had tried to help him, and he'd been as gentle as he could under the circumstances.

"Do you want some?" Suga was tapping white powder out onto a small mirror.

"Yes... please."

Suga used a small razor blade to separate the powder into long, thin lines before he took a cut-off straw and put it in his nose.

Two of the little lines disappeared as he sucked them into the straw. He handed Jimin the mirror and straw. Suga laid back on his bed, still sniffling.

Jimin almost chickened out but he needed an escape; he was about ten seconds from having a mental breakdown. So he took the straw and snorted up one of the neat lines. It made his eyes water like he was going to sneeze, but then it took effect, numbing his nose and throat. He could feel it drumming through his bloodstream, taking him to a faraway place where he wasn't living in this nightmare.

"Can I lay with you?" Jimin asked tentatively.

Suga just scooted over and held his arm out in invitation. Jimin crawled into his embrace and wrapped himself around the pale boy, burying his face into the cinnamon-scented skin.

Lowly, quietly, Suga began to sing to him, his accent smoothing the words into a beautiful lullaby. "May the road rise to meet you, may the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and the rain fall soft upon your fields. And my dearest friend, until we meet again, may the Lord hold you in the palm of his hand."

Neither of them slept, but they lay there until the haze of drugs passed from them and they began talking. Jimin learned that Suga had been working for Sokolov for just over two years; his father had 'sold' him to the man to pay off gambling debts.

In return, Jimin told him what little he could about himself. The Elders had been clear when they told him that the family business and his involvement in it was strictly private and any sign of non-compliance would be met with swift and brutal action.

Over the following weeks, Suga and 'Baby G' grew closer, the bond between them unlike anything that either boy had ever experienced. Suga taught him the ins and outs of working for Sokolov. He discovered that the wily boy acted as a protector not just for Jimin, but for all of the boys working in the brothel. More than once he saw Suga receive a punishment on behalf of someone else, but the ginger boy stood firm and shielded others whenever he could.

Jimin and Suga weren't 'in love', but they did love each other. Their feelings were something like a brotherhood, a kinship that ran as deep as the very blood in their veins. The pair of them lived in a world drenched in sex, and the sexual component to their dynamic wasn't something that they questioned. Their relationship wasn't sexual in and of itself, but they had sex. Sometimes for Jimin to learn some new lesson, other times it was just to erase the feeling of strangers touches from their flesh.

Over the months of his stay at the brothel, Jimin sunk deeper into addiction. A whole world of drugs opened up to him and he tried them all, anything he could get his hands on. Jimin shot, snorted, smoked and swallowed anything and everything he was offered, polluting his body with poison. Cocaine, ecstasy, LSD, marijuana, amphetamines… the list went on. However, his true weakness was the most brutal, and the hardest to attain... heroin.

In order to cop his favorite fix, Jimin had to go directly to the source- Sokolov. But the Russian would never give him anything he didn't 'earn'. Sokolov was into the darkest and most violent sexual shit Jimin had ever experienced, but it didn't stop Jimin from finding himself outside that door over and over again. He couldn't recall how many times he went to that dark room, ready to beg for his drugs like the strung-out junkie he had become.

There was some part of him that craved the things Sokolov did to him. However, he wished that it were someone else, someone who he trusted, and that cared for him. He wanted someone to service his desires, not for their own selfish pleasure, but who would want to share in it with him and pull them both into the harsh tides of ecstasy.

Sokolov was not that man. He was self-serving and offered no safe words, no reprieve from his own savage ends. One took what he gave until he was satisfied; screams and cries of protest didn't matter to him. He was empty of pity or empathy; all he felt was his own pleasure.

Over and over, Jimin would enter that room, and emerge more grim and hopeless. He would limp away covered in bruises, his own sweat and blood mixed with various other bodily fluids that didn't all belong to him. His wrists and ankles still held scars from the biting metal cuffs that the Russian used to detain him. But clutched in his hand would always be his prize - his little baggies, filled with his favorite escape.

The young Park's life bled into an endless string of days and nights, punctuated by the nameless, faceless bodies of his 'clients'. They came to him and he gave them pleasure. Men and women both would seek him out, and he would give them what they wanted, gaining a savage kind of pleasure at knowing he was the object of their desire. Their demand for him likened to his own dependence on his needle, and he reveled in it. All he knew was sex - it surrounded him, suffocated him, and he drank it all in, allowing it to fuel his drug-addled mind further into the chaotic madness that filled his every waking minute.

Even when he was alone, Jimin could feel the parade of hands and mouths still on his skin. He couldn't escape his own mind, and every time he got too close to the ledge, Suga was there to pull him back. Suga was his rock, his one handhold against the hurricane of depression and anger that had taken up permanent residence in his heart and mind. No matter what he needed the redhead was always there, already offering it.

On his best days, it could include a sympathetic ear or someone to hold him. On his worst days it could mean anything from rough sex to needing someone to shoot him up when his hands shook too badly to do it himself.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

(Present Day)

Jimin could hear how fast Jungkook's heart was beating from his monitor. Jimin sat in the chair next to the bed with his head in his hands as he revealed a story he had sworn to himself never to tell anyone. But Jeon Jungkook wasn't just anyone, not to the Park. Somewhere deep inside himself he knew that if anyone could help him - heal him - it was this strong, brilliant man.

Now that he had started, the words poured out of him. Jimin felt them fall from his lips like bile, just as bitter and revolting. His worst fears and deepest insecurities could be tracked back to his time in Paris, but he laid it all out for Jungkook to judge.

"Eventually they came for me, but I didn't want to go without Suga. I begged and pleaded for them to let me take him with me, but in the end I was dragged back home. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, or to thank him for saving my life... I went back to that place as soon as I could, but it was completely cleared out, and everyone was gone, including Suga."

"Jimin..." Jungkook said gently. "Jimin, look at me."

The long-haired man didn't want to look up from the floor to see disgust- or even worse, pity - in that dark gaze.

"Please baby, look at me."

Jimin tore his eyes from the ground and forced them up to the face his lover. What he saw there took his breath away. There was no pity, no revulsion; it was absolute adoration. It was love, understanding and... pride.

"I love you."

Those words from the mouth of his partner were Jimin's undoing. He didn't deserve a man like Jungkook; Jimin was a murderer, a thief, a whore and a whole list of other things that made him unworthy of the love Jungkook so readily offered him. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He crawled up onto Jungkook's bed and lay next to him as his body quaked with the intensity of his emotions. The agent simply stroked his back soothingly and whispered words of praise and love until Jimin's breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

(Two Weeks Later)

Jungkook was finally released from the hospital and cleared to go back to work, on desk duty only. His doctor had forbidden him from going into the field for any reason.

Jimin and Jungkook were walking through CIA Headquarters, headed for the agent's cramped office. The pair had to stop frequently to allow the injured agent catch his breath. As they made their way around a corner, Jungkook huffed "Hey, there's Taehyung and his new partner."

Jimin followed the agent's gaze and felt his heart jump into his throat. Next to Taehyung stood a too-familiar man bearing a mop of brilliant red hair. Before Jimin could tame his tongue the name shot from his mouth.

"SUGA!"

The tall red-haired man froze mid-sentence, cold cat-like eyes turned slowly to him. "The fuck did you just sa- Baby G?"

Jimin wasn't sure if it was real. How could it be? He had just been telling Jungkook about this man, and here he was in the flesh. The voice was much deeper than it had been, but the accent and the smooth monotone of his voice were unchanged.

The world froze around them; everyone watched in fascination as the two men moved toward each other. They moved slowly at first, as if unsure what they were seeing, but gaining speed as if proximity was magnetizing them to each other.

The collective mouths of every person in the hall fell open as Agent Min Yoongi - the cold, unfeeling man who despised any form of touch, who had broken a man's arm just for grabbing his shoulder - fell into a full-body embrace with Park Jimin. They pulled back and both reached up to each other, cupping around the other's face as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

And then, the most shocking thing of all happened. Yoongi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi gives his partner a chance. Jungkook reveals some details about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Jungkook couldn't believe what was happening. Min Yoongi had turned out to be the person from Jimin's story - the one called 'Suga'. In a way, it made sense. Yoongi hated physical contact, and Jungkook realized that the phobia probably stemmed from the things Jimin had told him about, what Sokolov's 'employees' were put through. It was a perfectly rational response for someone to loathe physical touch when it had been forced upon him in the worst imaginable way, and so often used to inflict pain.

Jungkook wanted to feel sorry for the redhead, but he realized that pitying him was an insult. Yoongi had escaped that life, and he had trained and become one of the most skilled and well-respected agents of his day. Maybe he had a bit of a reputation as an arrogant, humorless asshole, but Jungkook couldn't help but remember the things Jimin had said about his friend - how he had protected the other boys at great personal risk, and how he had cared for Jimin when he was on the brink of losing himself.

No one had yet been able to pull Jimin and Yoongi from each other, not that any had really tried. Most people feared them both. The exception seemed to be limited to Jungkook and Taehyung.

Jungkook was honestly happy for the reunited pair. Jimin was one of the kindest and most generous people he had ever met. If anyone in the world deserved something good, Jungkook was sure it was Jimin. He had been through a lot, and finally he had been given this gift: the return of his friend, a man he thought lost to him forever. It was truly a miracle that they had found each other again so unexpectedly.

However, there was a tiny covetous voice in his head that didn't approve of this new 'touchy-feely' Yoongi. He pushed away the jealousy worming its way into his gut and tried to focus on the positive. Although that would have been easier if the agent weren't so utterly attractive. He was taller than Jimin, but shorter than Jungkook. His face was perfectly symmetrical, with a chiseled jaw and beautiful cat-like, slanting dark eyes edged by thick lashes. He moved like some loping predator, graceful but powerful. He reminded Jungkook of some wild, exotic cat. Stunning, but absolutely lethal.

Jimin didn't seem to notice these things about him. He spoke with Yoongi like a friend, and the agent didn't detect any note of flirtation or coy appreciation in his gaze or mannerism. Honestly, it reminded him of the way Jin looked at and talked to him. It was as if they were... brothers.

Even though they were touching, it seemed almost innocent. The two of them had the most unusual dynamic; Jimin would brush the back of a hand over Yoongi's cheek, or Yoongi would finger the long strands of golden hair hanging between them. But the acts were loving in a way Jungkook couldn't explain until he took into account their past.

In the time they had known each other, contact between themselves and others had always been something abominable. But when they touched each other, it wasn't in a sexual way. Even though their kinship had consisted of sex, it hadn't been forced on them other than that first time. With each other, contact was safe. They didn't have to worry about the sinful desires of others. It was mutual understanding and trust that existed between them and Jungkook realized he had nothing to be jealous of. It didn't matter how gorgeous Yoongi was, and it didn't matter that Jimin was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Jimin and Yoongi could never have that kind of lust for each other.

"I should have known it was you when Taehyung told me someone shot Sokolov. Were you aiming for his groin or was it just a lucky shot?" Jimin had Yoongi's hand clasped between his own, as he looked to the pale man with amused eyes.

Yoongi smirked a devilish grin that was all pirate. "I plead the fifth." Yoongi's voice was deep and husky, heavily inflected by his accent. "Who is Taehyung?"

Jimin's brows crinkled. "Kim. Your partner... how do you not know your own partner's first name?"

The agent waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, you mean the moron."

Jungkook opened his mouth to defend the agent, but Jimin beat him to the punch. "Don't talk about him that way." He released the pale hand and scooted back, as though trying to put distance between himself and the redhead's comment. "He helped save my life."

Sculpted eyebrows raised in question to his statement. "Really?" Yoongi didn't seem convinced.

"Yes. Really", Jimin confirmed. "He also faced his past in a way I wouldn't wish on anyone, and he did it to obtain the information that saved my life." Jimin gave the redhead a stern look that reminded Jungkook of a schoolteacher. "You should give him a chance; he is a good agent and a good man."

Yoongi considered his partner. The sunny man was loud and outgoing, but Yoongi couldn't see what about him could invoke such loyalty from Jimin. When he thought about it though, it seemed that Kim had a lot of friends. No matter where they went in the building, there was always someone who wanted to talk to him. "Maybe."

Jimin smiled, seeing the surrender for what it was.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Taehyung looked over at his partner as the redhead perused a thick file with a bored expression. He wished the other agent would loosen up around him. Every time he tried to strike up a conversation, he got shot down with rude, snide remarks. Taehyung wasn't one to give up however, and he took a stab once again.

"So, how do you know Jimin?"

Yoongi's first instinct was to blow the other off, but he thought of what the Park had said about the agent. "We met a long time ago, in Paris."

Taehyung lit up at the response, thinking that maybe he was finally making headway with the ill-tempered agent. "Like when you did undercover work or something?"

Technically, a lot of it had happened under covers, but "...no."

"Then how-"

"It's none of your business. Leave it the fuck alone!"

Taehyung was surprised at the outburst. Yoongi hardly ever spoke, and Taehyung had never heard him raise his voice. His anger deepened the redhead's baritone even further and amplified his accent to the point it was almost impossible to understand him. "Sorry... or whatever", Yoongi grumbled. "Why do you even care?"

Taehyung leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, locking his honey-colored eyes with Yoongi's. "I am your partner; it's my job to care. I want this assignment to work, but you are going to need to pitch in. I can't keep us going all by myself. I don't care about your past, if you don't want to share it. All I want is for you to try a little, okay?"

Yoongi sat back and rubbed a pale hand over his red hair before letting out a sigh. "Okay."

For the first time, Yoongi really looked at his partner. He was tallish, and his skin was bronze, like he spent more time outdoors than in. His black hair was naturally lightened by the sun, making the tips light brown. Taehyung's eyes were a beautiful gold color, offset perfectly by his dark lashes and arching dark brows. Even Yoongi, who had strictly given up sex for all eternity, had to admit that the agent was a stunning example of male perfection.

"Great. So, do you want to grab a bite to eat? It's about time to head out for the night."

Yoongi wasn't sure how to respond; people didn't usually invite him to share meals with them. Most everyone found his dry sarcasm and apathetic attitude off-putting. "Sure, I guess."

Taehyung's smile was brilliant as he stood up and motioned to the door. "Fantastic! Let's go."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin walked Jungkook up to his apartment, not wanting to leave the agent alone. Jungkook had insisted that he go home to visit Myungjun and get some proper rest.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay? Or I could call Jin."

"I am fine Mother Hen. Although, I am going to miss having you with me all the time."

Jimin lit up at the praise, his beauty magnified by his happiness as his lips split into a brilliant smile. His pale cheeks flushed and he looked down and let his curtain of hair fall between them. Jungkook had never seen this shy side of his lover before. It was somehow incredibly sexy, although he had to admit, he found everything Jimin did arousing.

"I love you", Jungkook whispered as he leaned forward and pushed aside Jimin's hair to capture his full lips in a searing kiss. Jimin immediately opened to him, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside and taste the fiery passion of his lover. They released twin groans as their mouths melded, the increase in stress and lack of sexual release made them into a ticking time bomb.

Before he knew it, Jimin was pressed up against the door, with Jungkook's body pressed tightly to his. Jimin could feel the tingle of blood pooling in his groin as his cock lengthened, and made his jeans uncomfortably tight and restricting. Jungkook was in a similar state; Jimin could feel every inch of his excitement where their bodies were connected.

The spell was broken for Jimin as his partner's breathing turned ragged, his air coming in short gasps. The long-haired man pushed the other away. "What's wrong, baby?" The agent asked, out of breath.

"You can barely breathe; it's too soon. This can wait until you are better."

"I'm fine. Please... I need you." He emphasized his words by pressing their hips together, sliding against Jimin's throbbing, needy erection.

"Ah! Shit! Jungkook... mmmnn..." Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. His eyes opened to see his lover's dark gaze looking at him with a hunger so profound it caught his breath short. "Alright. Get inside."

Jungkook's smile was triumphant. "Excellent. I'm glad you see things my way."

Once the door closed behind them, Jungkook made a move to grab him, but Jimin stepped out of his reach. "Ah, ah, ah... you are still healing, which means that I am going to be in charge here. You are going to lay back and let me to all the work."

Jimin didn't wait for a response, he simply turned and walked back toward the bedroom, stripping his clothes off and dropping them in a trail behind him.

Jungkook had no choice but to follow, drawn by the sight of the creamy, ivory skin being slowly revealed to him. He walked into his room to see his partner's full nudity, his waist-length hair cascaded over his toned, muscular body. The agent was again struck by his beauty, and wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this reward.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

But it wasn't Jungkook who spoke. Jimin was looking at him like he was the only man in the world, as if he was beholding some priceless piece of art. He was looking at Jungkook with love; so much emotion and trust shone from him that he glowed with it.

"I love you so much, baby", was all Jungkook could say in response.

The Park went to him and began removing his clothing. Jungkook let him do as he pleased, and soon found himself in a similar state of undress. He was pushed back until he felt the bed against his legs and sat down. Jimin crouched between Jungkook's legs, pulling his hair to one side and leaning forward until he could press a kiss to the area all around his bandages.

When he looked up, there was so much regret in his gray gaze. "Don't you dare apologize. You saved my life."

"Okay."

Jimin didn't sound completely convinced, but he didn't say anything more. Jimin's kisses trailed down the other man's body, stopping to dip his tongue into Jungkook's navel.

He groaned; Jimin's lips ghosted over the head of his diamond-hard member, making the other toss his head back in ecstasy. The lightness of the touch magnified the sensation.

"Oh... baby that feels amazing." 

Jimin snaked his tongue out and swirled it around the tip, gathering the substantial amount of pre-cum and giving his partner one hell of a show. Jimin opened his mouth and took the cock, slowly letting it slide past his lips and into his hot mouth. He used his tongue to massage the underside of the erection as his other hand came up and cradled the tightened weight of his balls.

Jungkook could barely contain the shaking in his limbs, as he fought his climax. "God! Please Min... I need to be inside you."

Jimin pulled back until just the tip remained, and said around his mouthful, "You are inside me."

The vibrations of his words nearly threw Jungkook over the edge, and he ground his teeth with the strain of holding back. "You know what I mean."

Jimin released him and licked his lips with a smile before reaching over to the bedside table and fishing the bottle of lube out of the drawer.

He crawled up onto the bed and lay next to his lover. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto his fingers. His hand moved down his body to his entrance. He plunged one finger inside himself and groaned low in his throat.

Jungkook rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his good arm to watch Jimin prepare himself. He could see the Park's hand moving between his legs; his eyes were squeezed shut and his lip was caught between his teeth. Jungkook felt his cock pulse with desire at the sight.

Jimin's free hand reached over and grasped his lover's swollen sex, stroking it in time to his thrusting fingers. When he was prepared, Jimin withdrew his hand from himself and sat up. He guided Jungkook up onto the bed, so he was propped at a slight angle on the pillows.

He mounted Jungkook with his back facing him and lowered himself slowly onto his lover's shaft.

Jungkook whimpered as he looked down his body, he could see his length slowly disappearing between his partner's pale cheeks. He closed his eyes from the sight and took a few deep breaths to regain his restraint.

Jimin immediately set a fast, harsh pace that was bringing both males to the edge quickly. Both would have liked it to last, but were too far gone to regain any sense of control.

Jungkook lifted his lids to see the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. Jimin was moving up and down on his cock, impaling himself over and over as his back arched and his head thrown back; his curtain of hair fell down behind him and swung back and forth across Jungkook's tanned chest and abs.

The tickle of Jimin's hair made his balls clench painfully as he tried to hold himself in check. Jungkook's large hands grabbed Jimin's slim hips in a punishing grip as he used what leverage he had to piston his hips upward, increasing the already frantic pace into an animalistic frenzy.

Every pounding thrust pushed against Jimin's prostate, making his head spin as he tried to keep pace with the momentum. His release came almost forcefully; exquisite agony took hold of him as he was lost to the raging tide of his pleasure. Jungkook's name fell from his mouth over and over as he trembled and shivered in the aftershocks of sex.

The tightening of Jimin's walls was too much for Jungkook who let himself go; his orgasm was almost painful after holding back for so long. Jimin's name left his lips on a growl as he shot deep inside his lover.

Jimin gently removed himself and collapsed next to Jungkook, whose breaths were once again ragged and uneven.

"I guess you could stay with me one more night."

Grinning, Jimin got up from the bed slowly, ignoring the slight pain in his backside as he pulled the agent up and led him to the shower.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Yoongi was shocked that he actually kind of enjoyed Taehyung's company. Usually he just couldn't be bothered to even give someone a chance, but Baby G... Jimin had given his approval of Taehyung. That alone made him relax his defenses slightly and let himself get to know more about his new partner.

Taehyung had a quick wit, and seemed to have a knack for making people relax around him. His sense of humor was self-deprecating, and designed to make others more comfortable. It also didn't hurt that he had saved the life of the only person Yoongi could call a friend.

Jimin's words may have been the reason Yoongi was giving the man a chance, but the more he talked to him, the more the redhead began to realize he liked Taehyung of his own accord.

Taehyung was talking between bites of his dinner, gesturing wildly with his hands; his face expressed every emotion in his story. Yoongi had never met someone so open with their thoughts and feelings; he liked that he could see every thought in the line of his jaw and the crinkle of his eyes. Honestly, the redhead found him fascinating.

"So, I was in Thailand on an assignment to find this human trafficking operation. We get a tip that the headquarters is run out of this house, so we bust in there thinking we're about to take down a bunch of armed thugs. Inside is this nice little family in the middle of dinner, and here we come busting in, guns drawn, ready to take on a bunch of armed gangsters. Turns out that Taeyong..."

Taehyung paused in his story, a dark shadow passed over his features. Yoongi wondered who that person was, and why it had made the black-haired man so sad when he'd spoken his name. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Taehyung picked back up.

"Uh... yeah. So, he translated the address wrong, and we are freaking out trying to figure out what happened. This little old woman, who couldn't have been a day under eighty, hobbles out and starts beating me with a rolling pin because she thought we were trying to rob them. Man, it was a mess."

Yoongi's laugh was deep and rich; it shivered through Taehyung with a pleasant rumble. It made Taehyung pause in his own amusement to listen. He couldn't help but see how different his partner's face was when he wasn't scowling. The redhead was drop-dead gorgeous.

He seemed unaware of the effect he had on other people. They slowed as they passed, and people around them stole covert glances or just downright stared at Yoongi.

"Who's Taeyong?"

The sudden question came with a familiar twinge of pain in his chest. Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. The name was still enough to make his heart throb in regret. "He was my partner, before you."

Something in the way he said it made Yoongi realize that they had shared more than a business relationship. "You loved him." It wasn't a question.

Taehyung didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"What happened?" Yoongi prompted.

"I don't really know. I thought we were happy, but one day he just disappeared. No goodbye, no note, not even a 'fuck you'. I thought for a while that maybe he had been kidnapped or something. But then, all these rumors started up about him in the criminal underworld, and I realized the truth. He hadn't been forced to leave. He had left of his own free will. As horrible as it is, sometimes I wish he had just been killed. It's just so much worse to know that he chose to leave me."

"He is an idiot."

Taehyung smiled weakly at Yoongi's summation of Taeyong. "Actually, he is a genius."

Yoongi looked onto the true face of Taehyung for the first time. Not the happy, smiling veneer he showed the rest of the world, but the sad and broken man who had been abandoned by his lover. And he realized that they had something in common. They hid themselves from people: Taehyung behind his happy-go-lucky attitude and himself behind his cold anger and detached sarcasm.

"Thank you for coming tonight", Taehyung spoke. "I am happy that we are working on this partnership."

"Yeah. Sorry you got stuck with me." Yoongi ruffled his red hair, a nervous habit.

"What are you talking about? I requested you as my new partner."

"Why?" His tone was full of honest confusion. "Everyone knows I'm crazy."

"Because you do great work. I don't care what others think or say. I wanted to work with you because you are a damn fine agent; and underneath everything, and as much as you try to hide it, I think you are also a good person."

Yoongi was actually flattered. If there was one thing in his life that he prided himself on, it was his work. Having someone appreciate it was... nice.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin and Jungkook lay in the agent’s huge bed as Jungkook played with strands of Jimin's long blond hair. The silent comfort of each other's presence was relaxing.

"Hey Min."

"Hmm?" Jimin was half asleep from the rapture of the other's hands in his hair.

"What color were your eyes, you know... before?"

Grey eyes opened and focused on a tanned face. "I was born with heterochromia. I had one brown eye and one green."

Jungkook leaned over and kissed under each of his lover's pale eyes and then pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I need to tell you something."

Jimin's brows furrowed at the serious tone in Jungkook's voice. "What is it?"

"It's nothing about you and me, but you will probably find out eventually, and I don't want you to think I was hiding it from you."

Jimin frowned deeply. This didn't sound good. "Jungkook, you're kind of scaring me."

"It's about my wife."

Jimin bolted up in bed and scooted away from the Jeon. "You're married?!"

"No. I was married."

Jimin relaxed slightly. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Jungkook scrubbed his face with his hands and looked over to Jimin with his dark penetrating gaze. "Don't judge me too harshly. Okay?"

Jimin saw the deep regret and sadness inside the man he loved. After everything that Jungkook had learned about him, how could he possibly think that Jimin could sit in judgment of anyone else? Jimin answered by moving back toward the agent and taking his hand. He pressed a kiss to their entwined fingers and held then held them to his chest over his heart.

"Okay, tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Jungkook's past.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> This chapter includes character death. Please read with caution.

Jungkook took a deep breath, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. He had never been the type to share his past with anyone. But, he remembered how Jimin had shared things with him that he knew must have been painful to remember, and he had opened himself to Jungkook, laying himself bare before him with dignity and courage. He knew that if anyone in the world could understand his pain and help him it was Jimin.

“My parents started training me to be an assassin as soon as they felt I could fully comprehend their work. I was only ten years old when they told me. The first time I killed a man, I was thirteen. I was consumed with the horror of it. I still remember the way he looked laying on the floor, the pool of his blood growing around his body... the way I felt as I stared down at his lifeless body. I remember my father clapping me on the back, like he was proud of me...”

Jungkook broke off and scrubbed his face with his hands and running a rough hand through his disheveled hair.

“My parents aren't like other people, they can disconnect themselves from the reality of the acts they commit. I could never do that, but I wanted so badly for them to be proud of me. I wanted to be the man they were training me to be, but I was too weak, too consumed by my own self hatred to see any escape from the nightmare that my life was destined to become.

“Over the next few years, I changed. I became numb to the bloodshed, but it ruined my enjoyment of other things. I no longer felt the gaping wound of my humanity being shredded by the acts of brutality. I was so apathetic to everyone and everything around me, that I lost any happiness, anger, sadness and anything else that made me human. It eventually came to the point that I didn't feel anything anymore.

“Jieun was the first person who really made me feel something, and to me that made her unspeakably precious. She was the first person to make me feel like I wasn't the monster I believed myself to be. She was fiery and real and so... kind. She was the type of person who felt the pain of others even more deeply than her own. And I loved her. My parents condemned our relationship of course, but nothing could have kept me from her side. She was everything to me, and I would have given anything for her.

“She never knew what I was, I hid the ugly parts of my life from her. At the time, I told myself that it was to protect her, but that isn't true. I was just selfish. But how could a woman like her ever love a monster like me?”

Jimin couldn't help the slight sting of jealousy that pricked at him, but he also connected with Jungkook's story quite personally. He knew all too well what it felt like to hide himself in the shadows. To fear the loss of someone you loved. He had always feared Myungjun discovering the truth of some of the things he had done. His heart was heavy with his sadness as he listened.

“I continued working with my parents, training to become part of the dark underworld that they lived in. All the while trying to split myself between the two worlds.

“When she got pregnant, I knew I had to make a change. I told my parents that I would work with them until I had enough to set us up on our own, then we were leaving and they would no longer be a part of our lives. I didn't want my child exposed to the cruelties of the world as I had been. I wanted to make a new life with the woman I loved and the child we were going to have together. I was stunned when my parents agreed so easily.

“I think that they knew I would leave them someday. That I was not made for the life they had trained me for, and I think that they were obscurely proud of me for doing what I thought was right.

“Jieun thought that my parents were grooming me to take over the family business. I knew she would leave me if she ever knew the truth of me. Looking back, I wish I had told her, she would still be alive if she had left me.”

Jimin wanted to say something, to comfort Jungkook, but he knew that he had to let the man get it all out. He had felt the same pressure relief when he had shared his own painful past. So he remained silent as he watched the pain etch the handsome face of his love, feeling his own heart squeeze at the look of agony.

“Jieun was eight months pregnant when my parents and I were offered a job with a payout that would have set us up for life, and I took it. I seized the opportunity with both hands, finally seeing an out from the life I despised. I was afraid to leave Jieun alone, but I had no choice.

“We were in France when she went into labor, I tried to rush home, but there was a blizzard and we got stuck at the airport in Paris for three days. By the time we could get a plane back home, she had already been released from the hospital. I was so excited to meet my child, the wait was absolutely excruciating. But I was also terrified at the prospect.”

Jungkook's eyes glistened with tears as he spoke, his voice cracking with emotion.

“When I got home, I knew something was wrong immediately. Jieun had this obsession with those little cat figurines. She had them all over the house. There was this one in particular that she loved, that sat in the entryway. When I opened the door, it was on the floor, smashed into pieces.

“I ran into the living room and I saw her body lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere...”

The dam of Jungkook's tears finally broke and they left glistening tracks down his cheeks as they fell. Jimin couldn't breathe as he listened, emotions swelled in him until he too wanted to weep.

“I grabbed her, and held her in my arms. She was cold, her pulse was gone. Her throat had been cut, and I knew that there was no bringing her back...

“That's when I saw him... my... my son. I crawled to him. He was so... tiny. I picked him up... I could hold his whole body in my hands...” Jungkook cupped his hands in front of him like he was holding a baby. “His little body was so... broken...”

He lost his composure as he was wracked with sobs. He couldn't get air into his lungs as his grief ripped through him. Jimin pulled him into his arms and cradled him gently, letting the grief that weighed Jungkook down release itself in the hot tracks of tears he could feel against his chest.

When Jungkook regained control of himself, he continued in a thick and trembling voice. “I found the men who killed them, they had been hired by a woman whose husband my mother, father and I had assassinated. I slaughtered them. One by one, I searched them out and tortured and killed them in the most painful ways I could imagine.

“I saved the woman for last. By the time I came to her, she knew to expect me. I found her in her sitting room of the house she had shared with her late husband. I remember her looking up at me with these big blue eyes and saying, 'Are you here to kill me?' I told her that I was, and she smiled up at me, then closed her eyes and I can still hear how she whispered, 'Finally.'

“I killed her. It was fast, just a slice of the throat, and she slid to the floor. She reached out to me as she died and kept saying 'I'm sorry'.

“That was the day I realized that killing only leads to more killing, and I promised myself that I would change my life. I would protect the innocent, so that no man would ever have to lose such a valuable light in his soul as I had.”

Jimin could tell that Jungkook could not go on any more, his hands were shaking violently, and his breathing was labored and ragged. Jimin ran his hands up and down his lover's back in an attempt to comfort him. They sat together on the bed in silence as both thought over what had been said, and processed their feelings.

Jimin was startled when Jungkook spoke again after a long silence, but he turned to look at the agent when he spoke.

“I never thought I could love someone again until I met you, but you make me feel whole again. I love you, more than I thought I could ever love anyone, and I promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life if you will let me.”

Jimin felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes, as he heard Jungkook voice the exact feelings that filled his heart to bursting. “I love you too.” Was all he could get out before he was pulled into a tender and loving kiss.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jungkook had sworn to himself long ago that he would never do this again, but here he was, and he had no remorse or regrets for what he was about to do. He approached the guard in front of the high security detention area with a slow, even stride and usual casual aura, ignoring the twisting of his gut.

“Hey Jeon, what brings you here?”

“”I need to talk to one of your guests here.” Jungkook gave him a significant look. “Can you move prisoner number 458667 to an interrogation room? Then maybe you should take a break.”

The guard looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

Jungkook could admit that it was a fair question. He had never been one of those who stepped outside the law in the line of duty. He had a reputation as a squeaky clean agent, if you didn’t take his past before the agency into account. 

“Yes. I am absolutely certain.” It didn’t matter to Jungkook that he could lose his job, or go to prison. He had a task to complete, and he was going to do it. The shield of cold indifference that he had shed when he stopped working with his parents slid back into place with almost too much ease. In a strange way, it felt good, like an old security blanket.

Jungkook walked into the interrogation room that looked just like all the others in the building, concrete floor, cinderblock walls painted white, big mirror on the wall and stainless steel table and chairs in the center. It was a familiar setting for him, but he had no attention to spare for the room. His focus was all for the man sitting at the table, hands cuffed and locked to a metal ring on the table that kept him in place. Yuri Sokolov. The agent was immediately filled with hatred and disgust as he studied the man that had hurt Jimin so long ago. He smoothed his expression and walked forward. The agent set his briefcase on the table and took his seat across from the prisoner.

“Yuri. My name is Jungkook.” The agent took a deep breath and leveled the prisoner with a cold stare. “I’m not going to lie to you Yuri. I am here to hurt you and I am going to hurt you. Badly.”

“I guess the CIA is as corrupt as they say.”

“No. I am not here as an agent. I am here for one simple reason. Revenge.”

“Revenge for what? I don’t even know you.”

“True, but you hurt someone very dear to me. You hurt him in a way that no one should ever be hurt.”

“Hn. So what? Is Suga your boyfriend or something?”

“This is not about Agent Min.”

“Then who!? What the fuck do you want?” The Russian finally snapped, impatience winning out.

“Does the name Baby G sound familiar?”

“The Park boy? That’s your reason?”

“Yes.”

“Well… can’t blame you there. He was one of the best I ever had. Little bitch would do anything for a fix. I mean… ANYTHING.” The fond smile on the man’s face made the ice around Jungkook’s heart colder.

“Shall we proceed?”

He did not wait for an answer, as he reached forward opening the clasp of his case to reveal a series of needles, syringes and little vials of different colored solutions. He carefully selected a vial of blue liquid and a syringe before slowly sticking the sharp into the vial and filling it with the liquid and laying it on the table in front of him. He repeated this process just as slowly nine more times with various vials until he had a neat little line of ten syringes laid on the table in a perfectly organized row.

The Russian’s face was pale and sweating by the time all of this was done. Jungkook held back his smirk, looking across the table with a blank, unnerving stare. Torture was just as much about psychological unrest as well as physical pain.

“Since you are in the business, I am sure you are familiar with the Jeon Syndicate. But do you know what they are most famous for?” Jungkook waited a moment to let the realization sink in for the prisoner. “Ah, I see that you do. The Euphoria Technique. A very charming misnomer for a very terrible form of torture.”

“You’ll never get away with this.” Jungkook was pleased at the tremor of fear in the other’s voice.

“Actually, I will. The thing about this particular technique is that no one will ever be able to prove anything that you claim. All of my little concoctions here are untraceable; your metabolism will burn them up long before anyone can find them in your blood.”

Before the other could respond further, Jungkook took the first syringe and in a quick move reached across the table and stuck it into Yuri’s neck, depressing the plunger.

“This little mixture here is one of my favorites. It locks up your muscles so you can’t move, but don’t worry. You’re still going to feel everything.”

Jungkook reached for the second syringe as the prisoner screamed through his now locked jaw.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Four days later, Jimin was called to the Park compound for a new assignment. He knew from talking with Jungkook that whatever his next assignment was, he had to fulfill it perfectly, the CIA interference in his previous missions was too risky. They could not afford the Elders finding out the truth and cutting their direct line to the inside of their organization.

Jimin walked into the parlor and took his usual place across from the Elders. He waited in patient silence to be addressed, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes on the table. “Jimin, it is good to see that you are doing well. We have a new mission for you. I do not need to tell you how imperative it is for you to succeed. You have disappointed the family, and you need to make up for it by performing with absolute dedication and perfection.”

“Yes Elders, I will not fail.”

“We need you to break into the office of Yang Hyunsuk and copy all the files from his computer. He will be on alert since you were foolish enough to get caught by his partner Park Jinyoung. Do NOT get caught again. This is your final warning.”

“Yes Elders. I will make up for my mistake, I will not dishonor the family again. Please allow me two weeks to complete this mission. I want to make certain that everything goes as smoothly as possible.”

They agreed very reluctantly. Two weeks was much longer than Jimin usually required, but under the circumstances, they allowed a one-time extension.

Jimin left the Park Compound and called Jungkook as soon as he got into his car. They made plans to meet up, and Jimin requested that he invite Yoongi and Taehyung. He formed a plan in his head as he drove to a second apartment he kept, he didn't want Myungjun and Jinwoo to overhear their discussion of the upcoming mission. It was going to be awkward enough without the chance of eavesdroppers.

The apartment they were meeting at was smaller than the one he shared with Myungjun and Jinwoo. But it was just as luxurious and decorated in his signature modern minimalist style. The four men sat in the living room of the unoccupied apartment, as Jimin explained instructions for their mission.

“The mission is to copy all of the files from the computer of Yang Hyunsuk and deliver it to the Parks.”

“That doesn't seem that hard.” Taehyung said with a shrug.

“Well, after what happened with Park Jinyoung, we won't be able to break in during off hours. Security is bound to be tightened up, and I'm sure he has warned his business partners.

“So you need a distraction?” Yoongi asked, casually leaning back in his seat.

“Yes. But… Club YG is not an ordinary establishment. It’s a club whose clientele are enthusiasts of BDSM. So, that’s going to have to factor into our plans and disguises. I am the only one with the knowledge to get past the security system, and I will need Jungkook to be my lookout. Which means…” Jimin trailed off.

“We have to be the distraction.” Yoongi finished, indicated between himself and Taehyung.

Jimin nodded. “We need to lure Yang out of his office. I’ve had to go undercover there before, and one thing I learned was that they regularly schedule auditions for pairs to perform onstage. I can use some of my contacts there to set up for you two to have an audition. Hyunsuk always attends the auditions and selects the ones who will perform.”

“That’s how we lure him out?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin nodded again. “I was thinking you could do, ‘get on your knees and pout’.” His statement was obviously directed at Yoongi.

The redhead laughed, “Yeah, that one was always a crowd pleaser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. And don't be too hard on me. It's my first time writing BDSM.

Yoongi was trapped in his own thoughts. He actually had quite a history with BDSM even outside of what Sokolov had him do. After everything, he had needed to find control within sex, and BDSM had offered that to him. He had tried being a submissive, but it would never work for him. He panicked when tied up or restrained, and he’d had to use his safeword both times he had attempted it. The guys he’d tried with were understanding, and had released him immediately, following all protocol that had been established beforehand, but that wasn’t the problem. He simply didn’t like it.

Being a dominant came much more naturally to him. Guiding a sub through their pleasure was what gave him pleasure in turn. He’d been criticized in the past for being too soft and lenient on his partners, but his past had gifted him one crucial skill, the ability to know when someone was getting close to their limits. He always stopped or took a break whenever he worried a partner was tipping over the line of pleasure into something darker. Of course, this had all been years ago. He hadn’t had sex in nearly three years, mostly out of an inability to connect with someone emotionally and not be affected by his past. However, when he thought of Taehyung, he almost wanted to try.

The two of them had been eating dinner together every night after their shifts, and talking on the phone as they lay in their beds unable to sleep; well, mostly Taehyung talked and he listened. They were very similar in a lot of ways that Yoongi hadn’t expected. They were both single, childless, men in their late twenties, married to their work. Yoongi saw his occupation as a mission. He almost exclusively focused on sex crimes and human trafficking. He felt a deep innate drive to make sure that the things that happened to him would never happen to anyone else.

Yoongi’s few relationships had never lasted long. He was too invested in his job and too obsessed with catching criminals. Taehyung however, he didn’t mind listening to his rants and had offered him good insight on several cases. He didn’t know about Yoongi’s past, (though he thought he may have put some things together on his own) but he accepted the agent as he was, and didn’t seem to want to change him.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Taehyung felt tense as he and his partner left their meeting and got into Agent Min’s car. How was he supposed to act? Should he say something to Yoongi about their situation? He didn’t want to upset the balance they had just found by making it awkward, but he honestly had no experience or knowledge about BDSM outside a few late night internet deep dives fueled by curiosity. And if they were going to have to fool an entire club full of people that they were in that kind of relationship, they needed to work on how to act.

Taehyung took a deep calming breath, but before he could speak, Yoongi cut in first. “So… look, I know this is awkward, but I think we need to talk about this mission.”

Tae let out a relieved laugh. “Oh thank god. I was just about to bring that up.”

“Do you have any experience with BDSM?”

“No. Other than some sexy handcuffs on a birthday or two, but outside of that I haven’t really tried it.” He didn’t include that he had always wanted to try, but had been too embarrassed to ask any of his former boyfriends, he also left out his porn history, which would have been extremely revealing.

The redhead tried to banish the image his mind conjured of his partner handcuffed to his headboard in nothing but his smooth golden skin. “Maybe we should go somewhere to talk about it. My place is pretty close by.”

“Yeah. That would be good.”

Agent Min’s apartment was a bit like the man himself. The place was sleek and modern, mostly decorated in shades of black and dark grey. It looked austere and a bit empty at first glance, but upon closer inspection it was just strategically designed, but the highlight was the small brown toy poodle that met them at the door.

“This is Holly.” Yoongi introduced, leaning down to pet her head and give her a gentle scratch behind the ears.

Taehyung knelt down and let the dog sniff his hand for a moment before she jumped up on him and started licking his face, making him laugh. Yoongi watched this, one corner of his mouth quirking up. Holly usually didn’t like strangers, and her instant trust of Taehyung actually helped him relax a little.

“Holly. Go to your spot.” The dog immediately stopped licking his partner and happily trotted over to lay on the puffy, black dog bed next to the sofa, tail wagging.

Taeyung stood and looked at his partner and his smile wavered as he started to look nervous. “So… what now?”

“Take off your shoes. Come have a seat. We need to talk.”

There were a few awkward moments as they sat on the black sofa, just looking at each other, until Yoongi finally broke the silence again.

“I am guessing that you know the basics of what BDSM is? You have one partner who is the dominant and one who is the submissive.”

“Yeah, I mean… I know pretty well what is involved. So, I guess what needs to be said is… I think I should be the submissive.”

Yoongi looked relieved. “That would probably be for the best. But, if we are going to pull this off, we need to be comfortable with each other physically. I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you.” The words were completely honest and guileless, spoken with an expression so open and honest he couldn’t doubt it.

“That’s good, but…”

“We should have sex.” Taehyung’s words were direct. “I know it’s what you are thinking, and I agree.”

Yoongi felt his blood pressure spike, heart racing at the words, but he made himself be logical and calm. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you aren’t into. Do you understand? I want you to be sure.” To him, the idea of forcing anyone into any type of sexual intercourse was completely repellent.

“I do understand, and well… I guess I just need to be honest here. I want to. Not just for the mission, I just… I’ve wanted to for a while.”

This news was a shock to the redhead. “Okay… well, I guess let’s start with a kiss.”

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Jimin pulled his car up outside of one of his many properties. It was a place he rarely used, and in the past only for mission-centric activities, never recreation. He had to admit, the idea of using this space with Jungkook already had his cock half hard and his heart racing. He hadn’t told his partner what they were doing, but he wanted it so badly, and the mission gave him the perfect excuse.

“What are we doing here?” The agent asked, looking up at the building.

“Practice.”

“For what?” Then it seemed to dawn on him. “Oh… you want to try BDSM with me?”

Jimin shouldn’t have been surprised that Jungkook could see right through him, the agent had a knack for reading him. He’d gotten a glimpse of dominant Jungkook that night in his car, and he hadn’t been able to forget it since.

“…please…” The word was quiet in the silence of the car.

Jungkook leaned over and pulled Jimin into a kiss by the back of his neck. “Your wish is my command, my dear.”

They walked in and Jimin flipped the lights on, illuminating a space that was clean and obsessively organized. Little more than one large room, this place was not a home, not a space for someone to live, it had only one purpose.

Everything was black, the walls, the floors and the ceiling were all matte black. Hooks and rings hung at regular intervals from the ceiling and walls, as well as several sets of cuffs that seemed to be bolted in place. All along the walls were custom shelves that held an assortment of sex toys, restraints and other things. Neat lengths of rope were hung in colorful coils on one wall next to a selection of canes, whips, and paddles. There was no bed, only a long table with metal rings for restraints and a black leather upholstered horse bench. Nothing was out of place, Jungkook was certain that if you measured the distance between the nails it would be exact.

It seemed that Jimin had a few more surprises that he had not yet discovered. The absolute neatness of this place was extremely telling in and of itself. It spoke of someone who needed control in all things, someone for whom ceding control to another would be the best release possible. He wanted it. That control, that responsibility for his partner. He wanted to let him release everything and give Jungkook dominion over his body and mind, even if just for a short time.

Jimin stood facing the room, unmoving, obviously deep in thought. Jungkook walked up behind him and put his hands on his hips, pulling the blond back against him to feel that he was already hard. He leaned forward so his next words would be spoken right next to Jimin’s ear.

“I want you to call me Sir.” The words had a profound effect as he felt a shudder go through Jimin’s whole body.

“Yes… Sir.”

“That’s good baby. Now, here are your signs. Green means your good, yellow means pause, red means stop. Just like a traffic light. You got that baby?” Jimin nodded. “Use your words. Tell me what your signs are.”

“Green for good, yellow for pause, red for stop.”

“Good boy.” Again, he felt that shudder go through Jimin’s body, this time accompanied by a lovely little whimpering moan. “Take off your clothes for me baby.”

Jimin didn’t pause, he quickly toed off his shoes and socks, unbuttoned his shirt and pants, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. He paused at his underwear, looking up over his shoulder at the agent. A question.

“All of it baby. I wanna see you.”

Jungkook hadn’t moved from his position behind Jimin, and when he bent to pull down his underwear, it pushed his perfect backside up against his crotch.

The agent slid one hand up Jimin’s back, starting at his ass, he pressed down, holding him in place, the other hand had an iron grip on his hip. He slid his hand up until he reached the back of his head. Without warning, he gripped the long hair at the base of his neck and pulled him back hard, making his back bend. Jimin cried out as Jungkook used the leverage to grind his hips forward, letting the blond feel his hardness pressed against him.

“Once I’m done playing with you baby, I’m gonna fuck you just like this. With you bent over and my hand holding onto all this pretty hair. What do you say to that?”

“Ngh… thank you Sir.”

“Good.” Jungkook released his hold and steadied the blond as he stood back upright. His little demonstration seemed to be effective, as Jimin seemed dazed. “Stay.”

“Yes Sir.”

Jungkook walked around the room slowly, perusing his options. He smirked when he was a pair of metal handcuffs that looked just like his agency issued pair. He took them from the shelf, slipping the key into his pocket and walked over his partner, who hadn’t moved a muscle. Jungkook pulled his hands behind his back and put the cuffs in place, making them just a bit tighter than necessary, letting the metal bite the skin just a bit.

He led the blond over to the horse bench and pushed him to bend over it, kicking his feet apart, settling his cuffed hands on his lower back, positioning him just so.

“What’s your color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good. So, here’s what’s gonna happen baby. I’m gonna pick a paddle and give you ten swats, darling and you are going to count them out loud. Then, I’m gonna eat you out, and you can’t cum until I tell you. If you cum, you will be punished. If you are a good boy, I will give you a special treat. You got that, baby?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Yes Sir.”

Jungkook took his time selecting a paddle, not because he didn’t know what he wanted, but because he wanted to make Jimin wait. By the time he selected a stiff black leather paddle from the wall and a bottle of flavored lube, and turned back, the blond was trembling in anticipation. He could he how tense he was in the fluttering muscles of his thighs.

When he made his way back over and slid a hand over Jimin’s ass, the blond jumped, not expecting the contact. He leaned over him and placed a kiss to the center of his toned back, right between the shoulder blades.

“Relax baby. You’re too tense. Just relax and trust me.”

Jimin took a series of deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, until some of the tenseness left him. Jungkook pressed one more kiss to the spot on his back before standing straight again.

“Green?”

“Green.”

The first swat was relatively light, just a warning, letting him get used to the sensation. Jimin jerked, but quickly relaxed.

“One.”

The second was much harder, enough to bring a lovely pink flush to his pale skin. Jimin was already trembling again, heart pounding.

“Two.”

The next three were given in quick succession, each harder than the last. Jimin felt tears come to his eyes, but he was hard as a rock and already leaking precum against the leather bench.

“Three. Four. Five.”

By the time they reached ten, Jimin was shaking, tear tracks running down his cheeks, but not from fear or distress. He was just overwhelmed, his body reacting to the surge of sensations, both physical and emotional. When his partner leaned over him and placed his lips back on the same spot on his back, a little hiccupping sob left him.

“You did so well baby. You were so good for me.” He mumbled the words against the sweaty skin. “Color? You still green?”

“Y-yes sir. Green.”

Jungkook’s lips left a trail of fire in their wake as he moved downward to fulfill the next part of his promise. He tenderly massaged the skin of his backside which was criss-crossed with red welts, using his grip to open him up so he could lean forward and press his tongue against the sensitive ring of muscle.

Jimin cried out as he felt the hot tongue press against him. The pleasure was so intense after the shock of the pain. He had to clamp down on his body’s reaction so he could remain still. Jungkook didn’t give him time to adjust to the shift in sensations, he continued his assault, laving over him with the flat of his tongue, and when he finally slid inside with a slick, velvety penetration Jimin almost came. His entire body was shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm, toes curled and hands balled into fists.

“Please… p-p-please… let me cum. Sir… I need to cum. Please?”

“Just a little longer baby. I want you to cum when I’m fucking you.”

Jungkook returned to his task, and Jimin whimpered. He heard the snap of a cap and smelled melon, then felt two fingers pushing inside him along with his tongue. Jimin screamed at the impossible pleasure of being stretched and teased so mercilessly.

“Please. Please. Please. I’ve been good. Oh God… Sir please.”

The agent finally pulled back, gently extracting from his entrance. He pressed a kiss to the burning red skin, nipping playfully before helping maneuver the blonde up off the bench he was leaning on and guiding him down onto his knees, turned around so that he was now standing in front of Jimin.

The blond’s hair was everywhere, sticking to his face and body, his cock stood an angry red at the juncture of his thighs. Tear tracks shone on red cheeks and long lashes stuck together in wet strands. He looked beautiful. Jungkook used a hand to angle his head up.

“Are you ready for your treat baby?”

“Y-yes… Sir.”

Jungkook unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of his slacks before pushing them down just far enough to pull his cock free from the confines. Jimin felt his mouth water at the sight. Oh yes. This was exactly what he wanted.

The agent pressed his cock to Jimin’s lips, and he opened at once, letting the hard length slide into his mouth. Jungkook grabbed a handful of his messy hair and guided him, up and down the length, deeper and deeper until he slid into the tight vise of Jimin’s throat.

“Ugh… yeah baby. You take me so well. Fuck.”

Jungkook continued to use his mouth until he could feel the erection start to pulse, and he finally pulled back. Jimin’s lips were swollen and glossy, and it made Jungkook moan.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Jimin couldn’t form a coherent response, but it wasn’t necessary. Jungkook manhandled him up from the floor and bent him back over the bench. He grabbed a handful of long blond hair, and without warning, he slid in all the way with one smooth thrust.

Without pausing, he set up a hard, fast rhythm. He pulled back on the hair in his fist as he pounded forward, hips colliding with the sensitive flesh of Jimin’s ass.

“Fuck. Please I’m gonna cum. God… please… Sir.”

“Cum for me baby.”

That was all Jimin needed, he finally allowed himself to fall over the precipice he’d been teetering on. His entire body throbbed, it felt like every vein pulsed at once as his release slammed into him like a freight train, and when he heard Jungkook’s low moan and felt him jerk inside him, his body gave one last spasm and relaxed, completely spent.

Jungkook took a few moments to come down from his own pleasure, then immediately unlocked the handcuffs. Massaging the red skin where the metal had bitten into it. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the same spot on his back, before pulling back and helping Jimin turn around.

He pulled him into a sweet kiss. “You okay?”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi and Tae have a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Kim Taehyung had never felt such a physical connection with anyone in his life as he did with Yoongi. The second their lips connected it was like gasoline and an open flame. They exploded into an inferno of need and heat and passion. He felt no reserve as Yoongi pushed him back on the couch, holding his hands over his head as he dominated his mouth. And when he bound his wrists with his own necktie, it only made him burn hotter.

That night turned into every night after work. Yoongi would guide his body through every type of pleasure he could imagine, teaching him what to expect from the other agent and how to respond during a scene. They navigated the waters of this new connection together, mapping out their own way and learning how the other worked in this new dynamic, creating their own rules and signals as they went and creating something safe and beneficial to both of them.

Neither of them was under any delusions that this was just about the mission. They both wanted this from each other, and simply accepted it as a part of their partnership. It was so easy to be together, to be with someone who understood your work and all the baggage that came with it. It was not a challenge for them to switch back and forth from the Dominant and Submissive roles to Agent Min and Agent Kim to just Yoongi and Tae, new boyfriends and confidants.

Their newfound closeness was useful in many ways, and made them a formidable team at work. They began to be able to read each other from their expressions and respond naturally to developing situations and move in tandem. Everyone around them found this change baffling and almost scary. They were the truest definition of good cop, bad cop. Taehyung with his sunny personality and zest for life, and Yoongi with his cold, arrogant stoicism were truly night and day.

Only Taehyung got to know the true Min Yoongi, who liked to watch old black and white movies and whose gummy smile transformed him from the intimidating beast into an adorable kitten. He got to see how the agent cared for him after their sessions, massaging his skin when it was raw and bruised and cleaning him up, whispering words of praise and comfort to him as he came back down to himself. Those were the things that they kept just for themselves, building a strong foundation of trust and respect between them.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

The day of the plan found them split into two teams for the first part of getting ready. Jungkook and Yoongi simply borrowed expensive suits, shoes and watches from the warehouse, and styled themselves like your average wealthy businessmen. Taehyung and Jimin had a more difficult task, they were all surprised when Jimin showed up with his hair dyed a dark chocolate color that he explained was simply temporary dye and would wash out in a couple of days.

The Park fixed Taehyung’s and his own makeup, making their features more feminine and soft, younger looking, and making himself more feminine with eyeliner and red lipstick. He gave the agent’s hair a slight curl and parted his own in half before straightening his own and putting in green contact lenses. By the time he was done, the pair were unrecognizable, particularly Jimin, who was the most well known of them and would be the easiest to spot.

Jimin’s chosen outfit was as pleasantly androgynous as the man himself, a skin tight shiny black pleather minidress that didn’t disguise the fact that he was most definitely male, fishnet stockings and thigh-high lace up black stiletto boots, but Jungkook’s favorite part was the collar and leash, the handle of which he’d handed to the agent with a wink.

Taehyung, who was more masculine, wore a pair of tight leather pants and a black silk shirt left unbuttoned most of the way, and a red velvet choker that offset the darkness of his hair and clothes perfectly.

There was a lot of throat clearing and adjusting to be done on the part of the two ‘Doms’ as they took in their companions outfits and appearance. They quickly got ahold of themselves however as they readied things for the mission and went over their strategy again.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

The two couples arrived separately, but in equal style. Jimin had let them borrow a couple of his high-end cars for the occasion. A fire red Lamborghini and a smoke grey Aston Martin caught the attention of the people milling about outside the club, and when the gorgeous pairs got out, the Subs being handed out of the cars by their Doms, everyone stopped to watch. They walked up to the door with the utter confidence of the rich and powerful, slipping the bouncer a wad of hundreds and strolling right in.

As they went through the door, Jimin heard the music that was playing loud enough to be heard, but not to prevent conversation, and scoffed. Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Jungkook seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and leaned over to his ear.

“A little on the nose isn’t it?” He said, pointing up to indicate the music.

“Yes Sir.” Jimin said sarcastically, with a little smirk, which earned him a quick swat on the ass, and only made him smirk more.

The foursome made their way into the main part of the club which was full of couples and groups. Mostly dressed just like them, Dominants in semi-formal business attire and Submissives in leather and lace. Jimin was immediately scanning for security and exits, double checking 3 possible escape routes that he’d seen on the blueprints he’d studied.

The interior was all leather and steel. Modern sectional leather sofas divided the place into little areas, amongst which were benches and tables adorned with straps for those here to show off. Along the walls were various cuffs and chains, lengths of rope and corresponding hooks. A bar took up one entire side of the place, stocked with every kind of alcohol you could ask for. The lighting was low enough to set the mood, but not so dim that it was hard to see, the perfect lighting for their mission, as getting attention was part of their task.

They made their way to a large-ish group of people and took seats, Jungkook pulled Jimin into his lap and they watched as Yoongi and Taehyung went to talk to one of the staff members, letting them know they were here for the audition before coming and taking a seat nearby, Taehyung did not sit in Yoongi’s lap, but rather knelt on the floor next to him, head down, hands folded behind his back, a picture of submission.

Everyone seemed to study them for a short time before a few were brave enough to approach. This was a fundamental part of their plan. They needed Jimin to act out so that Jungkook would have an excuse to take him to one of the private rooms available for rent, and conveniently located in the same hall as the office they needed to break into.

One pair came up to them, a tall handsome man with a smaller pretty companion who was wearing a bustier and a leather skirt. After the man introduced himself and his Sub, he reached to shake Junkook’s hand, but as planned, Jimin reached forward and took it first. The moment made everyone around them freeze as the Submissive violated one of the obvious rules, he’d touched another Dom without permission. He froze halfway through the handshake, as if just realizing what he’d done, looking at his Dominant with wide eyes.

Jungkook reached up and wrapped a hard hand around his wrist, pulling his hand out of the other man’s grasp and giving Jimin an angry look before addressing the other Dom.

“I’m sorry, would you excuse us a moment?” The man and his companion left and he turned to Jimin, who was looking pouty. “Don’t you pout, bitch. Tell me what was that?”

The agent took his jaw in a hard grip, forcing eye contact when he didn’t answer. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Didn’t mean to what? I’m listening.”

“I didn’t mean to touch him without permission, Sir.”

“Is that supposed to make it okay? You didn’t listen to me, I take all this time to explain the rules to you, and you ignore them. You deserve a punishment.”

“No!” Jimin increased his pout, bouncing in Jungkook’s lap like a spoiled child. “But I-“

“Are you arguing with me?” His tone was harsh, unforgiving.

Everyone around them was watching the scene play out with anticipation, hoping that the punishment would be public. Wanting to see this beautiful pair in action.

It was time for the key moment, as Jimin saw Yang Hyunsuk heading out from the back and toward Yoongi and Taehyung.

“Sean, I…” Jimin said, using his fake ‘real’ name.

Jimin’s eyes went wide in mock surprise, just as Jungkook’s narrowed in false anger. There was a collective titter of the crowd as they watched what had just happened. He’d gone off script again.

The agent stood and when it looked like Jimin was going to open his mouth to speak again, the Dominant cut him off.

“Don’t. Don’t you start with me. I think you need a little reminder of how to conduct yourself in public. Follow me now. No more pouting, no more arguing. Come.”

Jungkook took his leash and led him to the bar where he could set up to rent one of the private rooms. Everyone watched them go with disappointment at missing out on the scene, but understanding that sometimes a Dom needed to handle his Sub in private.

He got a key to a private room and led Jimin there, closing the door behind them and springing into action. Jungkook took the little box of tools and external hard drive out of his inner jacket pocket and handed them to Jimin who reached up his skirt and pulled out a cell phone and a bundle of wires.

“Where the fuck did you even have that?”

“Exactly where you think I did. Now I need you to play lookout, and if someone comes give the signal. I’ll try to be fast.”

Jimin peeked out the door and saw that the coast was clear. He walked the few quick steps to the door and analyzed the keypad next to the door. It was far more advanced that the one that his partner had used. Jimin opened the tool box and used a little screwdriver to pry the plate away from the wall just far enough to be able to strip the wires and clip his intercepting leads to them and connecting them to the phone, opening a program and reading through lines of code, to find the ones that would need to be altered to open the door.

He typed quickly and heard the little chime and click of the door unlocking. Just as he was about to slip through the door, he heard Jungkook clear his throat… someone was coming. Jimin yanked the wires away, pushed the pad back into place and dashed over to kneel outside the door to the room they had rented, shoving the tools and phone up his short skirt before bowing his head and putting his hands behind his back, looking chastised. It appeared that Jungkook was simply having him wait as a punishment.

 

As soon as the couple disappeared into one of the rooms, Jimin shot up and headed for the office, he held his breath as he checked to see if the door was still unlocked, it wasn’t. He had to re-do all his previous work, placing the leads and altering the code until he finally heard the door unlock again. He slipped into the office and dashed to the computer, easily getting past the lackluster security and starting the file dump.

There were tons of files on the computer and it took almost 25 minutes to complete the transfer. He could feel his pulse racing; they had been at this for a solid hour at least. His heart calmed as he exited the office and whistled to Jungkook so he would meet him back in the room.

Once they were back inside, the agent helped to muss Jimin’s hair and clothes, using a thumb to swipe his red lipstick and smear it before handing him eyedrops that he put in his eyes, blinking and making his makeup run like he’d been crying. When they were done, he looked thoroughly wrecked, and he put on a bit of a limp as they made their way back out into the main part of the club. Jungkook had an arm around him and was whispering to him, like he was comforting the Sub as part of their aftercare, they headed for the exit without looking back. Only catching a quick glimpse of Yoongi and Taehyung on stage who seemed to be wrapping things up.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Yoongi introduced them to the club owner with their false identities, and shook his hand before they were led onto the stage. Yoongi eyed all the equipment and furniture options with distain. He didn’t need any of that to put on a performance. He smirked as he thought of what the crowd would think of their little play. Before the curtain opened he leaned forward and placed a kiss against Taehyung’s neck.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You ready?”

“Yes Daddy.”

The curtain opened and everyone in the place took their seats, ready to watch the show.

Taehyung stood in the middle of the stage, lights from above illuminating his beautiful features and dark hair. He was standing with feet shoulder-width apart, hands by his sides, face down and eyes closed. He looked angelic, and completely at ease.

Yoongi started by simply walking around him a few times, looking at him as if admiring the Submissive’s poise and obedience, before unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time to reveal more and more of his golden skin, and finally pushing it from his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor. He undid the button and fly of his leather pants, but did not remove them, just opened them to give the audience a little peek at the red lace concealed underneath.

Yoongi moved slowly, partly because he always worked that way, but also he knew he needed to give Jimin and Jungkook as much time as possible. The crowd didn’t seem to mind, he could see that everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see the show.

“Look at me.”

Taehyung complied at once, opening his eyes and turning his face toward his Dom.

“What is your safeword?”

“Holly.”

“And if you can’t speak, because I have this pretty mouth gagged?” Yoongi reached up and ran a thumb over his full lower lip.

“Three snaps.”

“Good boy. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Taehyung went back to his previous position as Yoongi walked away toward the shelves of supplies, head down, eyes closed. Yoongi selected a length of silky red rope, running it through his fingers thoughtfully, as if trying to make up his mind. It was just a show, he and Tae had planned and agreed on everything they were doing beforehand.

He carried the rope back with him and stood just behind his lover, close enough that they could feel each other’s body heat.

“Arms out, elbows and wrists together.”

Tae complied instantly, and Yoongi reached around, looping the red rope around his wrists and slowly moving up, creating a maze of complex loops and knots all the way up to just past his elbows. He continued by wrapping the rope around his body, criss-crossing the tanned flesh until the sub looked like he was caught in a crimson spiderweb. The complex pattern of knots and loops was a beautiful masterpiece. Binding Taehyung in the ropes had taken an additional thirty minutes.

He spent a few minutes just testing the ropes and running his hands over his body, feeling the places where the ropes made impressions in the soft skin. He felt goosebumps rise under his fingertips as Taehyung’s body responded to his familiar touch. He mouthed along his neck as he thumbed over his nipples and felt him shiver.

“On your knees.”

The agent lowered himself to his knees at once, struggling to balance with his arms bound tightly in front of him. Yoongi selected a ball gag next, slipping it into place and buckling it around the back of his head.

“Can you still snap?” Taehyung snapped twice to indicate that he could. “Good boy.”

He ran a gentle hand through his dark hair, petting him and soothing him. He used a single finger under his chin to turn his face up and over to him, so the Submissive was looking up at him.

“I want to show everyone how pretty you are when you cry for me. And when you cum for me.”

Taehyung let out a little sound around the ball gag, like a tiny whimper as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes.

“You want that? You want to show off how pretty you are for Daddy? You wanna make me proud Baby?”

Taehyung nodded fervently, and Yoongi could see that he was not Agent Kim right now. He had fallen into that Submissive headspace that they had forged together over the last two weeks.

“Good boy. Now, I’m gonna get one of those canes and I’m gonna give you ten hits. Be a good boy for me and I will reward you.”

Taehyung nodded and Yoongi pulled his hand back, watching with pleasure as his lover turned his head back down into his neutral waiting position. He selected a thin black cane from the wall and took up his position behind the kneeling man. He started by just running the tip of the cane up the curve of his spine, watching his muscles respond to the feeling, twitching.

The first hit was hard, reddening the skin and bringing up a little welt on his back. The Sub cried out around the ball gag, drool starting to slowly drip from the edge of his mouth. Yoongi delivered the rest of the nine hits with various levels of force, not letting him get used to a certain pain level, and when he was done, he tossed the cane aside and crouched down behind his partner.

Just then, he saw Jungkook and Jimin headed for the exit. The mission was a success, now it was time to finish up his part and get his partner home so he could finish what they had started here.

He used a hand on his jaw to turn his face so he could see the tears running down his cheeks and the way his teeth were clenched around the ball gag. He was a picture of desperate submission as he looked to his Dom for approval, eyes searching.

“Look at how pretty you look for me. You did very well, Baby. You ready for your reward?”

Taehyung nodded and Yoongi slid and hand down into his leather pants, slipping past the red lace underwear and wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. He did not expose him to the crowd, just used his hand inside the confines of his bottoms and quickly brought him to the edge of orgasm. Tae was already worked up from their play, and it took only a few strokes of his hand to bring him all the way up.

“Cum for me.”

The words were the final catalyst, Taehyung tightened like a bowstring, hot jets of cum covered his hand that continued to work him through his orgasm until he was whimpering from sensitivity.

Yoongi signed to the stage hand and the curtain closed in front of them. The crowd was applauding and whistling at their performance, but Yoongi was busy pulling a knife from his ankle holster and cutting his partner loose, watching the red ropes fall away and unbuckling the gag, easing it out of his mouth. He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you home.”

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Jimin sat in his usual seat across from the Elders, as he slid the hard drive across the table.

“Any issues with your assignment?”

“None, Elders. It went smoothly.”

“Good, because we have your next assignment for you already.”

“Of course, I am always grateful to serve the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin learns the larger plans of the Park Elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Jimin knew what they were going to ask him to do. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing. They were gathering intel on the Big 3. He predicted the next words from the Elder’s mouths before they were even spoken.

“We need you to break into the offices of Han Semin and copy all the files from his computer.”

There it was, the last leader among the Big 3. Head of the SM Gang, and leader of the Big 3’s drug ring and cartel operations. He was one of the biggest threats to the Parks because approximately 45 percent of their income was from selling and running drugs. Jimin had worked in those operations before, but it had been years now. He still remembered the fear and thrill of smuggling thousands of pounds of heroin over borders and through security checkpoints. Running drugs was how they lost the most operatives, so they never put their absolute best on it. It was why Jimin wasn’t used for those things anymore. He was easily the most talented all around operative that they had, and he wasn’t to be wasted for $100,000 worth of drugs.

Jimin wasn’t worried about his mission so much as what the Elders were planning to do with the information once they received it. Jimin had a bad feeling deep in his gut, and he’d learned over the years to trust his gut instinct. It was usually right. He tried to phrase his next question carefully. If he overstepped, he’d be back on the chopping block for another punishment. He couldn’t let the Elders think he was questioning their leadership.

“Of course. I’m happy to serve.” He bowed his head in submission. “If I may ask Elders, is there danger to the family from the Big 3? Is there more I can do to help?”

That was good. Make it about his fear for the safety of the family. Don’t make it a question of them. He didn’t raise his head, but kept it inclined, eyes down on the wooden surface of the table. The perfect servant. There were a few titters among them, but Jimin didn’t move, didn’t dare to look up. He kept his eyes down and posture relaxed.

“There is no danger as of yet. But… there may soon come a time that your particular deadly skills will be needed.”

Jimin felt his stomach drop. He knew exactly what this meant. He’d been wondering for the last few years as the Big 3 amassed more and more power, wealth and influence. There was only so much the Parks could allow before they had to retaliate. Apparently that time had come, and gods save them from the fallout from the eventual conflict. It was about to be all-out gang war.

There were very few things that terrified Park Jimin, but the idea of a gang war between two of the largest and most powerful gangs in the world was one of them. In a conflict like this, there were bound to be deaths, and both sides would have to reconcile themselves with the idea of ‘acceptable losses’. But those who hadn’t lost their humanity never quite accepted the idea of acceptability. Jimin thought of the three young recruits who had beaten him, whose eyes had been sunken and dull by the hard choices and dark deeds that they had been forced to accept even at such a young age. They would be the lambs sent out for slaughter, not those like Jimin who were of more value to the family.

Hell no. He wasn’t going to allow this to happen. But he needed to stay calm and keep a level head. He forced himself to breathe evenly and slowly as he raised his head from his bow. Don’t waver, don’t show them how you feel, the master of the game is the one who has mastery over himself. He kept his face calm and serene. He wouldn’t betray himself on this, it was far too important.

“As always, the family is my top priority. If there is anything else you require of me, please let me know.”

He followed this with a quick incline of his head.

“Is the family your top priority?” The question made a shiver of alarm go up his spine.

“Of course, Elder.”

“Are you sure Myungjun isn’t your top priority?”

Jimin felt his anger rise inside him, but suppressed it. Of course Myungjun was his top priority. They had blinded him as a punishment to Jimin, and he still blamed himself for his cousin’s state.

“He is a part of our family.”

“And if we told you to bring him home? Would you bring him back to the compound?”

Jimin hesitated just a moment too long, trying to find a diplomatic answer.

“I would not want to disturb his healing when he is just starting to acclimate.”

“That’s a lot of words for no. So, your priority isn’t the family. What to do about such disloyalty?”

Fuck. He’d messed up again. Gods he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Jungkook was going to have a cow when he showed up covered in injuries again. He had one last card to play, and he hoped it worked. He wasn’t afraid of pain, he’d endured enough of it over the years that he was an expert at this point, but he was smart, and resourceful. He could get out of this. He bowed his head again.

“Elders. Please forgive my insubordination and allow me, to apologize wholeheartedly. I would request that if I am to be levied with punishment, that it be delayed until after my mission. I would hate to make a mistake over an injury. After that I would willingly submit to whatever punishment you see fit.”

He knew that if he got out of here without punishment immediately, there was a great chance that he’d avoid it altogether. Long term memory wasn’t a strong suit of the Elders, and their punishments were usually based more on heat of the moment anger than long thought out enmity. He waited calmly to see if his strategy worked. There was a lot of leaning back and forth, whispering and little arguments. He guessed that they were debating the pros and cons of whipping, beating, branding or otherwise torturing him versus letting him off and increasing the likelihood of a successful mission.

“Alright. Your punishment will be temporarily postponed to be served at a later date. Dismissed.”

Jimin stood immediately and left, wanting to pump his fists into the air in triumph. He’d done it. But as his mind turned back to his discussion with the Elders, his mood sobered instantly. He needed to get to Jungkook as soon as fucking possible. This was Defcon 5 and shit was about to explode if they didn’t head this off at the pass. The Clan needed to go down as soon as possible, because if the Parks were to clash with the Big 3, it was going to be a massacre. Civilians, gangsters and cops would all be fair targets in their childish game of ‘king of the mountain’.

As soon as he was in his car and driving he called Jungkook as he sped across town. The agent answered at once.

“Hey Min, you okay?”

“I’m fine, but we need to meet ASAP. This is serious. Where are you?”

“I’m at headquarters. What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you when I get there. You might want to call your boss and anyone else you think is important. This is huge, and we’re going to need their help.”

Jimin disconnected their call and raced across town to his storage unit, swapping his Porsche for his nondescript Accord and heading to CIA Headquarters to meet Jungkook. His mind whirled with the possibilities and likely outcomes of the impending conflict. He felt sick as he thought of the hundreds of people who would die if this came to a head. Of course, to the Elders, these were just numbers on paper. They didn’t care about the lives that would be lost, but Jimin knew the other members of his family and what they had been through. He wouldn’t throw their lives away so callously.

The Parks had operatives in every major city in the world, a network that spanned the globe and so did the Big 3. This was not going to be contained to DC, or even the US. Once it sparked, the flames would reach out across the globe, putting the lives of people worldwide in danger. The Parks were a criminal empire, and they were about to go to war to keep their supremacy intact. No matter what the cost.

As soon as he made it through security, he found Jungkook there waiting for him with his signature intense look on his handsome face. Something about seeing his lover here, and being with him helped calm Jimin’s frayed nerves. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had the support of the man he’d learned to trust implicitly with his life and all his secrets. Together they were unstoppable. Jungkook didn’t say anything, just led Jimin down several hallways and into a big office where he found, Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung waiting.

“Park. What’s going on?” Namjoon barked as soon as they entered.

Jimin didn’t hesitate to walk forward and stand in front of the little group, face serious and intense.

“The Parks are about to start a gang war with the Big 3.”

This statement was met with shocked silence for a few moments as everyone processed the words and horror dawned on every face at once.

“How sure are you about this?” Namjoon asked, face deadly serious.

“I’m completely certain. I was just given my next assignment. To copy the files from the computer of Han Semin and deliver it to the Elders. When I asked if there was trouble with the Big 3 they told me that there wasn’t ‘yet’ but that my skills would be needed soon. They are going to ask me to kill the heads of the Big 3. Which will be tantamount to a declaration of war.”

“If this kicks off, it will send a shockwave through the worldwide criminal underground and hundreds, possibly thousands will die.” Jungkook said, brows drawn and lips pursed in a thin line.

“Yes. Exactly. We have to head them off and stop this before it starts.”

Jimin looked at the small group of people assembled in the office, taking in the faces of the people who had somehow become his friends and trusted compatriots. It felt like such a small team to take on the weight of the Park criminal empire, but Jimin had every faith that they could take them down. Together.

“I’m gonna have to go all the way to the top with this.” Namjoon said. “We’re gonna need to read in every available agent and make a plan. Because we can’t allow this to happen on our watch. For now, Jimin go ahead with your mission, but don’t deliver the files to the Parks until you hear from me. We might need to set some traps and misdirects within the files. This is going to get ugly, fast.” He turned and spoke directly to Jimin. “I need you to keep me updated on anything else you hear. This is now our top priority.”

Jimin nodded and they were dismissed. As soon as they were out in the hall, Jungkook wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer, eyes raking over him looking for injuries. Jimin wrapped a hand around his wrist and gave him a small smile of reassurance.

“I’m fine. They didn’t do anything to me this time.”

“The fact that you have to clarify ‘this time’ makes me sick. I can’t wait to take those damn Elders down.”

“I know.” Jimin wanted to turn his face and press a kiss to the agent’s wrist, but resisted since they were not really supposed to be in a relationship and this was the last place they should be showing public displays of affection.

“Do you have any idea how we’re going to get the files?” Jungkook asked, hesitantly removing his hand from the back of Jimin’s neck.

“Han Semin is one of the most paranoid people in this business. Getting into his base of operations is going to be one hell of a task. I do have an idea though. An old contact that might be of use in getting me into the building, but it’s not a sure thing. I’ve got a few long nights of surveillance and a lot of research to do.”

“I’ll help you, of course. What do we need to do?”

Jungkook was no longer his lover, he’d shifted over to Agent Jeon, all thoughts focused on the task to be done. The intensity was kind of sexy, but Jimin put those thoughts aside for now. He switched himself into work mode, walking alongside Jungkook as they headed to the exit, followed closely by Yoongi and Taehyung who were listening to their conversation. Focusing on his mission was helping keep Jimin from thinking too much about the absolute hellstorm that was about to break over them all.

“I’ll need the blueprints for the SM Manufacturing building. Can you get them?” Jimin asked.

“Of course. We’re the CIA. We can get whatever you need.”

“Okay, I need you to do that and get me all the information you can on Han Semin and any of his associates. I need to call my contact and probably meet with him. He’s always been good about accepting uh… payments.”

Jimin’s tone obviously alerted some suspicion in Jungkook because he felt the agent look at him with a side-eye, but he didn’t ask about it yet what with Taehyung and Yoongi right there. Of course, Jimin hadn’t really thought about his contact, but now that he was thinking, maybe it was a bad idea. His contact usually accepted payment from Jimin in the form of sexual favors, which up until this point had never been an issue. It was just an accepted part of his life. His body was owned by the family and he sold it wherever he had to in order to get his job done. But now he had Jungkook, and the idea of being with someone else made his stomach churn. The agent had given him something he’d never had before, the feeling of being himself and of that being worth something. He didn’t know if he could do it.

He had no time to think about that at the moment. They were close to one of the largest and deadliest gang wars of all time, and he was worried that his lover would be jealous about him gathering intel. This was totally fucked. He was Park Jimin, supersoldier, spy, master thief and assassin and he was not about to get squeamish over the possibility of sex. He purposefully directed his thoughts away from that and continued to walk with his little entourage, until they reached the lobby, where Yoongi and Tae split off from them. Jungkook stayed with him, looking down at him with his dark eyes that always seemed to see right through Jimin like an x-ray.

“What aren’t you telling me? I don’t like being left in the dark.”

“It’s… my contact. I usually pay him with sex.”

“No.” Jungkook’s tone was final, a single word that held more authority than two letters ought to have.

“I know that you don’t want me to do that, but I don’t think I have any other option. He’s my only contact in the SM Gang.”

Jungkook reached forward and laid a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. He could tell that the agent wanted to pull him into a hug, but couldn’t.

“Jimin, this isn’t just about jealousy.” He hesitated for a moment and added with a little twist of his lips. “Okay, maybe it’s a little bit about jealousy, but it’s about the fact that you’re not going to sell your body for those evil bastards ever again. You’re worth so much more than that. They don’t deserve that from you.”

Jimin put his hand on top of Jungkook’s and looked at the agent with a sad little smile.

“What else am I supposed to do? Give me another option and I’ll take it.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Jungkook said, looking at Jimin with complete seriousness. “I promise. Please don’t call him. Please don’t do this.”

Jimin looked into Jungkook’s dark eyes and saw the genuine sincerity in him. Jungkook’s dark eyes were intent and focused, unblinking as they penetrated down to his very soul. This man loved him. It was there in every line of his face. He loved him too.

“Okay. We’ll figure it out together.”

Jungkook wanted so badly to pull Jimin in for a hug, to hold his lover against his body and try to show him how much he meant to him. He would do anything to make sure he never had to be used like that again by those bastard Elders. Even though he was dying to comfort Jimin with a kiss, to wrap his hand around the back of his neck and pull him forward so he could hold him, he just had to watch as Jimin turned and left. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do, and that was something coming from him.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Jimin was about halfway to his storage unit when he realized that someone was following him. There was a black sedan that he’d noticed behind him for the last three turns. The car was doing too much to try and disguise the fact that they were following him. It was too textbook. Keeping at least one car between them, driving a little slower than him. Jimin studied his rearview mirror to try and get a view of the driver. The windows were tinted, and he couldn’t get a clear view. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him it had to be Taeyong. Who else would be following him?

Jungkook’s dad was right. The man thought he was pretty slick, but he was nowhere near as skilled as he seemed to think he was.

“Alright then. Evasive maneuvers. Let’s go.” Jimin mumbled to himself, putting his foot down and shooting forward, swerving through several lanes of traffic and taking a quick turn down a narrow street.

If this asshole wanted to play, then Jimin would fucking play. But Park Jimin didn’t lose. He would teach this little prick a lesson about messing with someone far out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Is this something you guys would like to see continued?


End file.
